Un comienzo difícil de aceptar
by Beta-face Avenger
Summary: A veces cuando la vida puede parecer que esta acabada, que has caido a un pozo del que no vas a poder salir pero incluso en esos momentos la vida puede seguir dándote sorpresas. Steve x Wanda. Civil War. Longfic. (Capítulo de hoy: Preview) Capítulo final.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Lo que la vida te da y te quita

Todos creerían que cuando formas un nuevo equipo todo será colaboración y amistad, que de un momento a otro vas a tener a el equipo perfecto . Cuando el capitán Steve Rogers se convirtió en el líder de aquel nuevo equipo de vengadores era justo eso lo que pensaba . Pero no . Para nuestro patriota favorito, la realidad le había golpeado de una manera que ni él podía entender . Sus ´´nuevos vengadores`` eran un completo desastre . Pero no era porque no fueran buenas personas , por favor ellos eran los nuevos héroes más poderosos del planeta . Era porque las vidas que habían tenido o las que tenían pensado tener no eran compatibles con la que tenían en ese momento .

Por un lado estaba una de sus más amigas fieles y mejores compañeras que él tenía , Nathasa Romanoff , la que culpaba al mundo entero del hecho de que Bruce se hubiera ido o dicho con otras palabras… la hubiera abandonado, ella fingía que podía olvidar a Bruce, pero no podía y el seguir fingiendo solo empeoraba la relación que llevaba con los demás en la base . Luego estaban Sam y Rhodey que no paraban de pelearse por motivos que eran cada vez más estúpidos , los dos se creían los mejores en lo que eran . Pero el problema era que cada uno sabía la verdad sobre el otro y eso les enfurecía . Sin mencionar las peleas internas que todo el mundo conocerá ya que es imposible no enfadarse con las personas con las que se convive . Visión trataba de acostumbrarse a su nueva forma y tratar de identificarse a sí mismo como un ser humano y no como un androide o la inteligencia artificial que había sido en otra vida . Y por último estaba aquella jovencita de ojos azules , Wanda , que a pesar de tener una nueva familia no había podido superar la muerte de su hermano Pietro . Steve no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella ya que de vez en cuando ella se había intentado matar de hambre tirando la comida por el lavabo o vomitándola y además de eso había estado varias noches sin poder dormir a causa de pesadillas o por el simple deseo de no querer dormir . El capitán había notado esto último al ver que la jovencita trataba de disimular sus ojeras utilizando excesivo maquillaje del tipo que normalmente llevaba y la que le hacía ver tan hermosa pero ahora lo que hacía era dejarla unas manchas negras horribles bajo los párpados, seguramente por haber estado llorando durante toda la noche . Cuando terminaron el entrenamiento Steve se acercó a ella.

-Heyy Wanda…¿estás bien?-Preguntó con cierta delicadeza

-Por supuesto capitán, ¿Por qué lo preguntá?

-Bueno…

El soldado se detuvo. Vio aquellos orbes azules y pudo ver que en ellos no había únicamente dolor sino también motivación por hacer algo más grande que ella misma, para conseguir redención por todos los actos horribles que había cometido y todas las malas decisiones que había tomado. Recordó el problema de Nathasa. Ella había intentado olvidar a Bruce pero no se dio cuenta de que al olvidarlo lo estaba recordando realmente. Recordar a Wanda que estaba pasando por un mal momento solo la haría aferrarse aún más al dolor que sentía por el fantasma de Pietro. No podía decírselo o de lo contrario ella se pondría aún peor y todo el progreso que Wanda había hecho se iría al infierno. Steve no podía permitir eso.

-Nada es que… Jajajajaja-Rió disimuladamente-Tenías los ojos muy sucios, mi niña-Paso sus dedos por sus párpados para quitarle las manchas negras del maquillaje. Su piel era extremadamente suave.

-G-Gracias…Si no le importa me iré a duchar he sudado mucho hoy. Con permiso.-Dijo la castaña antes de despedirse del rubio.

-Wanda, una última cosa… Es Steve… ¿Vale?-Pidió el soldado a la brujita

-De acuerdo… Steve… Es un nombre bastante bonito-Mencionó la castaña dedicándole una bonita sonrisa al rubio.

Steve no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y la observó mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Sin duda esa ducha le sentaría bien y le ayudaría a cuidar su preciosa piel… Espera… ¡El Capitán América se estaba imaginando a una señorita desnuda!

Dejando ese tema de lado, Steve no podía entender el porqué él, a pesar de todos los problemas que tenía encima con su nuevo equipo , estaba tan obsesionado con tener a salvo a esa chiquilla , pero que los sentimientos que él tenía en su interior no eran de protección o paternales… eran unos que no entendía . Se entristeció mucho cuando llegó a la conclusión de quien le podría ayudar en esos momentos y se le escapó un susurro .

-Bucky… ¿porqué tuviste que irte?... aún te necesito.

Mientras tanto en un lugar ni muy lejos ni muy cerca de allí , había un almacén en el que el silencio sería completo si no fuera por los repetidos golpes que un joven le estaba dando un hombre tumbado . Este joven tenía algo muy característico y era que uno de sus brazos era completamente de metal . Tenía una mirada que reflejaba todos los abusos que había recibido a lo largo de siete longevas décadas . Era él . Era Bucky . Pero no era el héroe de guerra que nos relataba la historia . El problema era que tampoco era el cruel asesino del que todos hablaban. Era alguien completamente distinto .

Cuando dejo de golpear a aquel hombre se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida . Mientras caminaba se pudieron ver los cuerpos sin vida de varios hombres. A primera vista podía parecer un simple hombre. Pobres de los que pensaban eso . Todo lo que le habían hecho le había convertido en la fusión perfecta entre hombre y arma . Él era la muerte más perfecta que pudiera tener una persona.

Pero a pesar de todo eso… él era un hombre atormentado . Había intentado conseguir información acerca de sus vidas pasadas, las que había tenido como James Barnes y como El Soldado de Invierno . Pero lo único que había conseguido en dos años era su nombre completo , el de su mejor amigo , los nombres de los cabrones que le habían hecho eso y el hecho de que le gustaba el sabor del alcohol, lo que era la razón de que se emborrachara casi todas las noches, bien fuera por el placer de olvidarse de sus problemas o aislar los recuerdos sangrientos de su mente . Parecía una tarea imposible el reunir setenta años de vida . Por suerte no estaba solo.

Una vez que estaba afuera se dirigió hacia una furgoneta que fue abierta por una chica morena que debía rondar lo veinte años.

Si , SHIELD le había asignado como compañera a Skye . No podía quejarse . Le había pedido ayuda a una organización la cual él había eliminado a la mitad de sus miembros, y ellos le habían otorgado armas , equipo , recursos y a una chica con poderes de vibración que tenía un cuerpo de infarto y era una hacker maestra . No estaba nada mal .

-¿James estás bien? - preguntó ella algo preocupada. Bucky se enfadaba porque no le gustaba que le llamaran por su nombre de pila, pero cómo iba a enfadarse con ella.

-Estoy bien, Skye - contestó él-dame la botella.

-No se… no deberías hacerlo.

Bucky necesitaba beber en ese instante por lo que ese comentario le disgustó bastante . Estaba a punto de tomar la botella por su propia cuenta pero no quería asustar a la chica con tal acto . Le tomó de la mano y empezó a acariciarle el pelo .

-Mira solo hay dos cosas que me mantienen cuerdo… no sé porque pero una de ellas eres tú… pero la otra es el alcohol… por favor - dijo el soldado entrecortadamente.

La chica no negarse a esos ojos llenos de súplica y que le hipnotizaban tanto, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que ceder sacando una botella de whisky de una bolsa . Bucky la abrió como si nada y empezó a bebérsela.

-Gracias , nena.

Skye sonrió un poco sonrojada . Le encantaba que le llamara así .

No muy lejos de ahí , en un cementerio había un hombre que parecía rondar los cuarenta a causa de la leve barba que tenía , pero que no era más que un muchacho de veintidós años . El chico se acercó a una lápida donde ponía : _**Gwen Stacy , amada hija y amiga.**_

-¿Por qué?... ¿Porque a pesar de todas mis habilidades… no pude salvarte? ¿Por qué tuve que ser Spiderman?

El muchacho se dejó caer de rodillas mientras la nieve cubría su cuerpo . La culpa por el hecho de no poder haber sido lo suficientemente hábil como para salvar a la chica que amaba le perseguiría durante el resto de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola. Yo una vez más aquí. Quiero decir que la última vez no deje descripción porque soy primerizo. Bueno quiero agradecer a Cat98(He seguido tu consejo), a Casino, a Soulmate, a Berenise Acirione(Si se puede cambiar el raiting) y a Captain Anniah. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Quiero mencionar que las actualizaciones serán cada día más o menos. Disfruten del capítulo.**

Capitulo 2 : Varias sorpresas

Lo que transcurrió de día podría contarse en un suspiro. Natasha se había quedado todo el día entrenando por su cuenta, seguramente para ocultar que seguía extrañando a Bruce, en el trabajo que ella tenía había que ocultar lo máximo posible los sentimientos que te hacían parecer débil. Sam, Rodhey y Visión estaban desarrollando una nueva estrategia de combate, ya que habían fallado en las tres últimas prácticas, ellos tres por separados tenían unas habilidades que eran de primera clase pero no trabajaban bien en equipo, eran unos lobos solitarios. Lo único que fue peculiar en ese día fue que el capitán no encontraba a Wanda por ninguna parte lo cual le extraño o más bien le angustió.

La busco por todos los lugares de la base hasta que cayó en la cuenta de donde debía estar. Salió al jardín y pudo ver aquel extraño signo asgardiano que Thor había dejado la última vez que se fue ¡Cómo extrañaba a ese ricitos de oro!

Pudo encontrar a su castaña sentada sobre la hierba vestida con una ropa negra que se parecía mucho con la que llevaba puesta cuando se vio con Steve en su primer encuentro en Sokovia, o puede que la llevara simplemente por luto. Estaba sentada delante de una lápida en la que ponía:

 _ **Pietro Maximoff : Vengador y hermano**_

-No deberías estar aquí, Wanda.

-Quería verle-Dijo ella con una voz quebrada y sin apartar la mirada de la lápida.-Es lo único que tenía.

-Sé cómo te sientes-el soldado se sentó a su lado y pudo ver que de nuevo tenía marcas negras en los ojos. Estas estaban más húmedas por lo que había estado llorando recientemente - yo también perdí a alguien.

-¿Qué era para ti esa persona?

-No tienes que preguntarlo. Puedes saber toda la historia por ti misma.-contestó él.

-No prefiero que me lo digas tú.-Dijo la castaña.

-Pero si tu…

-Una cosa es lo que puedo ver en una persona y otra lo que me dice esa persona.

A Steve no le quedó más remedio que acceder a contarle todo.

-Se llamaba Bucky…y el era mi mejor amigo pero también era lo único que me quedaba de mi antigua vida.-El líder de los vengadores se quebró por dentro-La diferencia que hay entre él y tu hermano es que la muerte de tu hermano le permitió a Ojo de halcón continuar con su vida junto con su esposa y sus tres hijos, sin embargo su muerte dio paso a la muerte de decenas de personas inocentes. Dio paso al Soldado de Invierno.

Wanda no dijo nada solamente se quedó mirando aquellos ojos que mostraban tristeza y cierta soledad que la castaña no podía ignorar.

-Es un monstruo. Un monstruo del que no sé nada desde hace un año y medio y del que ahora mismo estoy más que preocupado. Ya le he fallado dos veces, una cuando le deje caer de aquel tren y otra cuando me propuse encontrarle y no pude. Soy un amigo de mier…

Steve no pudo continuar porque se dio cuenta de que Wanda le estaba abrazando.

\- Ese lenguaje… - fue lo único que dijo la castaña.

Los dos héroes se quedaron en esa posición unos minutos más antes de volver a la base. El soldado podía sentir aquel olor de champú que emanaba del cabello castaño de Wanda. Era realmente imposible de describir la forma en la que aquel aroma lograba embriagar al soldado .Vio la tumba de Pietro y pensó para sus adentros :´´Esto sí que no lo he visto venir``. Había que admitir que por primera vez en meses, Steve se sentía a gusto .

Lástima que no podamos decir lo mismo de nuestro otro soldado, que se encontraba sentado en una cama de hotel y medio borracho mientras estaba repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

-James Buchanan Barnes, James Buchanan Barnes, James Buchanan Barnes, James Buchanan Barnes…

-Deja de decir eso por favor me das miedo–le interrumpió cierta hacker que se encontraba con un camisón lista para dormir .

-Es una de las cuatro cosas de las que me acuerdo, no quiero olvidarme - mencionó el soldado dando otro sorbo a la botella-bonito camisón por cierto .

-Gracias, James.

-¿Quieres saber dónde estaría mejor?

-¿En tu suelo?-contestó con otra pregunta la morena

-Mierda.

La manera en la que durmieron era un poco (por no decir bastante) peculiar. Skye estaba en la cama mientras que él dormía en el suelo sin almohada ni tampoco sábanas. La hacker se había extrañado las primeras veces, pero un día el soldado de invierno le comentó : ´´Tú eres una cría y yo tengo edad suficiente como para ser tu abuelo o incluso tu bisabuelo , no creo que sea adecuado.``

Skye por su parte no le cuestionó nunca más. Además esa ya era la rutina que tenían desde hace unos siete meses.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo él desde el suelo de la habitación.

-Buenas noches, amor.-Contestó ella

-Un momento… Me acaba de llamar…Nah…debe ser el alcohol.-Pensó Bucky mientras se quedaba dormido.

Mientras tanto en un barrio de Queens, un chico que tenía la moral bastante baja volvía hacia su apartamento .

-Wow que mayor pareces.-dijo una voz que salía de ninguna parte-me dijeron que solo tenías veintiún años.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?

-Me llamó Nick Furia, Peter. Soy el director de SHIELD y tus padres fueron unos de nuestros mejores agentes. De hecho tu padre me salvó la vida una vez.–Dijo un hombre afroamericano con un parche en el ojo izquierdo que salía de un callejón oscuro.

-Sigue hablando. - dijo el arácnido.

-He venido hablarte acerca de la iniciativa : **NUEVOS VENGADORES**

 **-** P-pero y-yo… U-Un vengador… N-No podría…-Dijo entrecortadamente el muchacho, era algo que no entendía. ¡Él, un vengador!

-Peter deja de balbucear y escúchame porque solo te lo preguntare una vez. ¿Quieres seguir persiguiendo ladrones y traficantes o quieres enfrentar problemas y conflictos que escapan a tu propio entendimiento?

Hubo un silencio que terminó con la voz del chico.

-Mi apartamento está por aquí… Allí podremos hablar de mis honorarios – Contestó de forma cómica el joven .

-Creo que aquí tenemos al sustituto de Stark.

 **Bueno…hasta aquí llegamos. Espero que les esté gustando mi fanfic. Quiero dar las gracias a Rogersevanss porque ella me motivo para hacer esto y gracias a una chica porque hace unos días yo estaba a punto de echarme atrás con este asunto y ella hizo un video que me devolvió la fe en mi mismo. Se llama Amelia Velázquez y tiene un canal en Youtube, hace unos videos fantásticos del Scarletamerica. Pasaros por su canal si podéis. En fin, reviews y favoritos por favor gracias por apoyarme con esto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo. Aquí el nuevo capítulo que he dicho que publicaré cada día. Este he decidido ampliarlo un poco más porque no sé si podré actualizar mañana. Gracias a Rogerssevanss, a Berenise Acirione y a Captain Anniah por sus reviews, ustedes chicas son espectaculares y asombrosas. Sigan comentando por favor.**

 **PD: Rogerssevanss el link no sé como dártelo pero si quieres ver los videos lo único que tienes que hacer es buscar en youtube 'Amelia Velazquez' y en primer video de StevexWanda será el suyo.**

Capítulo 3:Multiples sufrimientos

Este día había sido realmente excelente. Rodhey, Sam y Vision habían logrado perfeccionar sus técnicas de combate para realizar un estrategia para poder acabar con el objetivo sin casi usar el máximo de sus fuerzas, por lo que Steve tenía que felicitarles.

-Bueno… Al principio pensé que no había esperanza en ustedes pero con lo de hoy me ha sorprendido-Dijo el soldado.

-Y que lo digas Steve…-Dijo Falcon.

-Todo ha sido porque hemos trabajado como un equipo, capitán-Habló el androide.

-Cap, esto solo el principio…Cuando aparezca el próximo robot malvado ¡Le daremos por culo!-Comentó Rodhey con entusiasmo.

-¡LENGUAJE!

Después fue a hablar de unos asuntos con Nathasa, Pero se la encontró en su habitación llorando con una foto de ella y Bruce en la mano. Ella le confesó que echaba mucho de menos a Bruce por lo que Steve tuvo que estar consolándola durante una hora en la que no paraba de llorar. ¡SÍ! Lo habéis oído, La Viuda Negra estaba lloriqueando por un hombre.

-Oye Nat…Me tengo que ir…Fury vendrá mañana con un invitado y tengo que prepararlo todo.- Dijó él, mintiéndola por supuesto ya que lo había preparado todo hace dos días.

-Gracias Steve por ayudarme…eres muy tierno-Le comentó la espía aún con lagrimas en los ojos mientras le daba un abrazo.

Steve sabía que Nathasa no iba a estar bien por un largo tiempo. La perdida de Bruce era la gota que había colmado el vaso. Primero que los fantasmas de su pasado habían vuelto recordándole que nunca podría tener hijos, una familia o simplemente y ahora el hombre que amaba se había ido. Steve podía ayudarle pero por desgracia…Él no era suficiente.

El soldado fue a la cocina ya que le había entrado hambre, pero la imagen que vio cuando entró le quito el hambre para el resto de su vida.

Wanda estaba en el fregadero vomitando o mejor dicho…obligándose a sí misma a vomitar, metiéndose los dedos en la boca. Steve no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante tal horrible acto, Wanda estaba sufriendo y no podía permitirlo. Lo único que hizo fue dirigirse a la castaña para cogerla de los hombros y mirarla a la cara que en esos momentos estaba muy sucia.

-¡Wanda!¡Dime qué te pasa, por Dios, quiero ayudarte!

-Es mi culpa, Steve yo-yo…Si le hubiera dicho que se quedara…ÉL…ÉL…

Se había desmallado. El soldado le limpió la cara con agua fría, la cual la despertó un poco,su piel seguía estando suave. Luego la levantó del suelo para llevarla en brazos directa a su habitación. Cabe recalcar que la llevaba de una forma que parecía que fuera su esposa y estuvieran de luna de miel. Cuando llegaron Steve puso a la chica en la cama pero cuando estaba dispuesto a irse sintió que un brazo tiraba de él. Era el de ella.

-Por favor…no me dejes sola.-Dijo con una débil voz.

Steve estuvo a punto de irse pero miró aquellos ojos azules y vio que estaban llenos de miedo y el no podía consentir que su chica estuviera además de asustada también sola.

Steve se puso detrás de ella y la abrazó acariciando levemente su estomago. Los dos pasaron la noche abrazados y Wanda ya no tenía que sentir miedo de nada ni de nadie y sabía por qué. Ahora tenía un nuevo protector. Su héroe.

A la mañana siguiente Steve se disponía a irse a pesar de haber dormido realmente bien con Wanda. Pero antes de eso pudo ver que en la mesilla de noche había una foto de su hermano. De Pietro. Era una un poco antigua ya que en ella el vengador caído aún conservaba su color de pelo natural.

Pietro había sido un héroe, salvo a Clint y a aquel niño. Pero murió y no pudo disfrutar de todo lo que hubiese tenido en su vida de vengador. Y su hermana sufría por ello cada día. Si pudiera cambiarse por Pietro lo haría pero eso era una elección que nunca podría realizar.

Steve depositó un besó sobre la cabellera de Wanda y le dijo unas palabras. Antes de irse Steve pudo degustar ese delicioso aroma que seguía emanando el pelo de la castaña.

-Él fue un héroe…murió como un vengador.

Wanda sonrío cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Lo había oído y sentido todo. Y estaba feliz.

-Tú me quitas mi vida…yo te quitó la tuya.

Fue lo único que se oyó de aquel asesino antes de que hundiera la hoja de su cuchillo en el cuerpo de su víctima. No era la primera vez que Bucky mataba a alguien y estaba claro que no sería la última. En el fondo ,acabar con todos esos matones de HYDRA era una manera de poder redimirse por todo lo que había hecho durante los últimos cincuenta años. No lo recordaba pero sabía que con las habilidades que él tenía no debió ser nada bueno.

El golpe de hoy había sido fácil. Una de las últimas milicias de HYDRA que utilizaba un club para sus operaciones. Menuda estupidez. Solo había necesitado que Skye se hiciera pasar por su pareja para poder entrar. Curiosamente ella no puso ninguna objeción.

Cuando Bucky salió de aquel cuartillo pudo ver que la hacker estaba junto con un hombre en la barra. El soldado utilizó sus habilidades para leer los labios para saber que la chica había rechazado sus insinuaciones ya dos veces. Pero aún así el idiota insistía.

Bucky estaba de una extraña manera…cabreado. Quería coger a aquel sujeto y por el cuello con su brazo normal y con el otro…¡Está bien! Se estaba excediendo…Tenía que escoger otea manera para alejar a ese tipo.

Bucky se acercó a aquel sujeto y le cogió por el brazo haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran.

-La señorita te ha pedido que la dejes-Depositó una bala dentro de la copa del caballero-Si te vuelvo a ver, la próxima vez no saldrá de mi mano.

Lo único que hizo el hombre fue coger su abrigo y retirarse de aquel local. Estaba claro que le había asustado…y mucho.

-Gracias…-Dijo Skye.

-De nada nena…mejor larguémonos de aquí.

Mientras tanto en las nuevas instalaciones de los vengadores, una castaña estaba buscando a aquel hombre que le había ayudado la noche anterior para poder hablarle y de paso aclarar algunos asuntos que atacaban su corazón desde entonces. Y cuando finalmente lo encontró…

-Eh…oye, Steve…yo solo quería decirte que…Um-La chica sonaba tímida.

-Hey…Wanda tranquila…lo de ayer fue un accidente, comiste algo que te sentó mal y empezaste a devolver. Así que tranquila-Dijo el líder de los vengadores.

Wanda no pudo aguantarse y depositó un beso sobre la mejilla de Steve.

Gracias…-Fue lo único que dijo la chica.

Los dos vengadores se sonrieron mutuamente y vieron los ojos de aquel compañero que tenían tan cerca y empezaron a acercarse hasta que casi respiraban el mismo aire que el otro.

De pronto aquel hombre que era director de SHIELD y llevaba un parche en el ojo apareció estropeando aquel momento.

-Bueno capitán usted me pidió que le buscara un nuevo talento para su nuevo equipo-Dijo Nick-Y se lo he encontrado ¡Pasa!

Una figura vestida de negro apareció. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros de cuero y un chaleco que seguramente le protegería de las balas. Lo más enigmático era su máscara.

Steve…Wanda…Os presento al señor Peter Parker también conocido como…¡ _ **SPIDERMAN**_!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola. Al final he podido actualizar hoy así que tomad este nuevo capítulo. Quiero aprovechar este momento para deciros que de aquí a pocos días realizaré un oneshot de Steve y Wanda. De nuevo, chicas sois geniales. Por favor reviews, favoritos y seguidores,**

Capítulo 5: Dejándose llevar.

-Bueno…y como debemos llamarte…¿Spiderman?...¿Peter?...o ¿Señor Parker?

-Puede llamarme Nancy si usted lo desea capitán-bromeó el nuevo miembro de los vengadores.

-Peter, tus cosas están en tu habitación.-Dijo el director de SHIELD-Ahí hay un teléfono seguro, puedes llamar a tu tía.

El chico se alejó para dirigirse a su domicilio dejando al capitán y a la bruja con la misma impresión que tenían por la reciente presentación.

-Es un buen chico…No es un asesino ni un soldado…Pero la vida le ha hecho madurar…Además sus factores de inteligencia y agilidad les serán útiles-Comentó Nick.

-Gracias Nick-Agradeció el capitán-Nos ocuparemos de él.

-Capitán debo decirle que este chico es un caso especial…Su novia murió porque él no pudo salvarla de una caída que le acabo rompiendo el cuello…La responsabilidad que él tiene con su poder es lo único que le impide que se haya suicidado hasta ahora.-Dijo Nick antes de salir de la base.

-Oye Wanda…Um… Ahora tengo que presentarle al equipo a este chaval-Dijo el soldado acariciándole la cabeza-Nos vemos luego niña.

-Espera…Steve…Yo…Tenía que decirte algo-Pero Steve ya se había ido.

Cuando se hizo de noche, Wanda fue a la cocina para comer algo. Fue muy difícil estar allí después del incidente que tuvo la noche anterior. Se sentía mal. Su hermano, la única persona que se había preocupado per ella hasta ahora estaba muerta y por muy poderosa que llegara a ser, no podría traerle de vuelta. Hizo lo de anoche únicamente quería hacerse daño. Decir que se sentía mal era decir poco, se sentía como una mierda.

Por suerte el primer vengador estaba allí para socorrerla.

-¿Wanda estás bien?-Pregunto el soldado.

-Si si…solo es que no hay nada de comer.-Dijo avergonzada mientras rememoraba los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

-Y si yo te preparo algo…¿Te lo comerías?

Um…Si…Capit…¡Digo Steve!

Wanda no podía creer con lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Aquel hombre que era capaz de enfrentarse a un ejército y salir ileso le estaba preparando la cena.

-Bueno…Aquí esta.

-Gracias…-Dijo la castaña antes de empezar a comer los huevos revueltos que Steve le había preparado.-Están deliciosos.

-Si quieres te los puedo preparar más seguido.

-Qué lindo eres-Exclamó la chica.

El soldado no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario de la chica. Le acababa de llamar 'Lindo'.

Cuando Wanda terminó de comer los dos héroes se dirigían hacia sus respectivas habitaciones pero entonces la castaña se detuvo enfrente del capitán.

-Steve…Yo…Tú…Me…-Balbuceaba la chica.

-¿Qué ocurre Wanda?

Ella lo único que hizo fue perderse en aquellos ojos azules que le gustaban tanto. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Era hora de echarle valor.

-¿Qué pasa mi niña?

-Tu…Tu me gustas-Susurró la castaña acercándose al rostro del soldado-¿Pu-Puedo besarte?

Ella lo único que hizo fue inclinarse un poco para poder darle un beso de picoteo en sus labios.

-Yo…Yo-El soldado no podía ni hablar. De pronto su corazón dio un vuelco haciendo que rememorara todos los momentos importantes de su vida: Cuando recibió aquella beca de arte, cuando se alistó, cuando se transformo, cuando le encontraron en el hielo, cuando encontró a Bucky, las batallas contra Loki y Ultron…Y todo eso acabó con el último suceso.

Él la cogió de la cintura y la arrimo hacia él para darle un nuevo beso, no uno de picoteo sino uno apasionado en el que los dos jóvenes devoraban sus labios con la mayor pasión posible. Los dos lo querían. Los dos se querían el uno al otro. Cuando se separaron a causa de la falta de oxígeno querían volver a besarse. Pero no podían. No era el momento.

-Hasta mañana Capitán Rogers

-Hasta mañana señorita Maximoff.

Wanda se perdió de la vista del soldado mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación.

No lo podía creer. Por fin lo había descubierto. Ese sentimiento que le carcomía por dentro, ya sabía lo que era. Amor por una chica que merecía ser amada pero no por haber perdido a un ser querido sino porque era una chica que tenía mucho que ofrecer.

Mientras tanto un chico que estaba pegado a la pared del exterior de la cocina había podido ver toda la escena por la ventana. Sostenía una foto en la que aparecía el hermoso rostro de una chica rubia.

-…Yo me imaginaba así contigo, Gwen…

Mientras tanto otro soldado caminaba por el largo pasillo de un hotel estaba planeando lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Él sabía que lo de el otro día no había sido una coincidencia. Realmente sentía algo por Skye. La verdad es que lo hacía desde bastante tiempo pero lo ignoró porque pensó que solo era admiración por su atractivo. Pero ahora lo tenía más claro que nunca, él no era su amigo Steve, el no podía ser tan caballeroso…pero él era mucho más apasionado.

Cuando entró en la habitación se encontró a la morena de espaldas a él, estaba en la posición correcta.

Se acercó a ella por detrás y la abrazó. Ella se exaltó y le miró, mientra él estaba acariciando levemente su cintura. Y lo hizo. La besó. Fue corto pero pudo saborear esos labios de los que tenía ganas desde hace meses. Quería explorar todo su cuerpo y hacerla suya. Era algo que necesitaba hacer fervientemente.

-James…porque no vamos a comer…el camarero me ha dicho que deberíamos probar la comida.-Dijo la morena mientras sentía como el soldado acariciaba la parte de su cintura que no estaba cubierta ni por sus vaqueros ni por su camiseta.

-Um…Yo prefiero probarte a ti.-Dijo él mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella dio un gemido y acto seguido estaba devorando los labios de aquel hombre del que estaba enamorada en la sombra.

-Quiero hacerlo… contigo.-Dijo Bucky mientras besaba su cuello.

-Y yo…Te quiero

Bucky tiró a la morena sobre la cama y estaba a punto de arrancarle la ropa como fuera, pero entonces el timbre sonó.

-¡NO ES BUEN MOMENTO!

Pero el timbre seguía sonando así que Bucky fue a abrirla. No había nadie, pero estaban sobre una bandeja una carpeta que habla sobre la iniciativa ´´Nuevos Vengadores`` y un papel en el que ponía: Ya es la hora.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola yo una vez más aquí. Este es un nuevo capítulo que les tengo que avisar que tendrá contenido sexual. A veces también puedo ser un poco pervertido, pero solo será por este capítulo. Bueno gracias a Captain Anniahh y a Berenise Acirione(Si tienes que inclinarte ante mí hazlo como maestro,porque soy un chaval). Y a Neffer, te doy la bienvenida a nuestra familia. Bueno si deciden leer el capítulo disfrútenlo.**

Capítulo 5: Confesión

Steve se dirigía hacia la habitación de Wanda para poder aclarar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Pero decidío llevarle el desayuno porque sería mejor hablar de esto con el estómago lleno.

Cuando le preparó unos huevos con bacon y unas salchichas, cierto arácnido entró en la cocina vestido ya con su traje negro.

-Um…huele justo como lo hacía mi tía…si mi tía cocinó alguna vez para unos superhéroes.- Bromeó el joven.

-Lo siento chico, esto es para otra persona- Dijo Steve.

-Es para la brujita ¿cierto?

-S….un momento ¿qué? ….¿Cómo te has enterado?-Se exaltó el líder de los vengadores.

-Me puedo pegar a las paredes y anoche tú dejaste la ventana abierta.

-Nadie se puede enterar…¿Vale?

-Tranquilo Cap, se guardar un secreto…De hecho guarde uno muy gordo desde que tenía dieciséis años.- Volvió a bromear.

Después de dejar las cosas claras con el joven Parker, Steve se dirigió a la habitación de Wanda. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Wanda estaba vestida con una camisa a cuadros.

-Buenos días preciosa, te he traído algo de comer.-Dijo Steve.

Lo único que hizo la castaña fue sonrojarse mientras le sonreía y le invitaba a pasar.

A Steve le encantaba mirar como Wanda comía, sonreía cada vez que veía como su boquita se hinchaba de tanto comer. En menos de quience minutos la castaña había terminado y ya podían hablar.

-Bueno…no crees que deberíamos hablar sobre lo de anoche.-Comenzó el soldado.

La castaña solo se sonrojo más.

-L-Lo siento…Si te incomode…-Se disculpó la chica.

-No no no…Si me encantó-Ahora el sonrojado era él.

-Steve…es que…Cuando estoy contigo…o simplemente a tu lado…me olvido de todo lo malo…Me olvido de que mi hermano ha muerto y que nunca volverá…también me olvido de toda la gente que puse en peligro y que han muerto por mi culpa…-Wanda dejó que las lagrimas e empezaran a salir-No tengo ni idea…de que es esta sensación que tengo cuando estoy cerca de ti…Solo sé que no quiero alejarme y estar siempre s tu lado- Wanda comenzó a sollozar.

Steve por su parte había escuchado todo lo que había dicho Wanda y cayó en la cuenta de que ella se sentía culpable de todo lo que ella y Pietro habían hecho junto a Ultron. Pero ella era otra persona diferente ahora y su hermano se sentiría orgulloso de eso. Steve la protegería y la ayudaría pero no porque ese sea su deber. Sino porque la amaba y no dejaría que esa chiquilla volviera a sufrir nunca. En el fondo de su corazón sabe que Wanda es su amor.

Él la cogío de sus hombros y atrajó su cara cubierta de lágrimas hacia la suya para poder darle un beso que comunicaba que siempre estaría su lado y nunca la abandonaría.

-Mi vida te pertenece Wanda…así que la emplearé en ti…Permaneceré contigo hasta el final.

-Steve…Quiero hacerlo…contigo

-¿Qué?

-Si…tranquilo…Tambien es mi primera vez…quiero que seas el único que toque mi cuerpo y esté dentro-Dijo ella.

Wanda se quitó la camisa que le cubría y dejó revelar su hermoso cuerpo, puede que aún adolescente pero bien formado.

Wanda se dejó recaer sobre la cama mientras mostraba al soldado su cuerpo desnudo y le miraba desafiante al soldado pero también con un leve sonrojo.

-Steve, quítate tú también la ropa… -Dijo de forma autoritaria.

-¿V-Vamos a hacerlo?

-S-Si… Deberíamos…

Steve acató la orden de forma rápida y se apresuró para dejar su aún veinteañero cuerpo a su amada. Por desgracia para nuestra pareja, el comienzo que habían tenido no les había dejado tener un ambiente demasiado romántico. Los dos jóvenes se habían quedado sentados uno frente al otro aproximadamente durante dos minutos. El silencio de la habitación era silenciado solamente por los latidos de sus dos corazones.

Nuestro héroe nunca, nunca, nunca había estado en una situación así con una mujer. Todo el mundo le consideraba como un hombre de amplios conocimientos acerca de la vida y de lo conlleva. Pero cuando se influía en relaciones sexuales él era un incompetente. Por el amor de Dios…Era un virgen de veintisiete años, no había tenido tiempo para enfrascarse en ese asunto. Pero en ese momento tenía que hacer frente a una situación en la que él estaba junto a una jovencita que tenía menos experiencia que él. En resumen era él quien tenía que tomar la iniciativa.

Cuando Steve se dio cuenta de que su novia estaba mirando hacia abajo, él la levantó la cara para que le mirara antes de darla un apasionado beso. Los dedos de Steve estaban posados sobre el hombro de Wanda. De un momento para otro Steve empezó a acariciar el brazo de su amada.

-Um…Um…Ah-Ughh.- Gemía

Los gemidos provenientes de la boca de Wanda se intensificaban.

-No… No pares… Bésame.

Mientras Steve se sumergía de nuevo en los carnosos labios de su novia su dedo índice recorría su estomago. Steve recorría toda la longitud de los labios de Wanda hasta que sus dos lenguas empezaron a jugar dentro de sus bocas. Hasta que de pronto el soldado sacó su lengua empezó a chupar toda la esencia de Wanda: Su cuello, su piel…Sus pechos.

De pronto todo el cuerpo de la joven se estremeció y tapo sus senos con sus dos brazos.

-W-Wanda… Mueve tus brazos.

-Pe-Pero yo…

-¡Quiero ver tus pechos!

Steve demostró la fuerza que tenía cuando agarró las muñecas de su amada y empezó a succionar sus pechos. Utilizaba su lengua para estimular sus pezones.

-Agh… Ah… Ahh… ¡Ahh!-Seguía gimiendo

Las estimulaciones y los gemidos de Wanda subieron de intensidad. Estaba claro que lo estaba disfrutando.

-No… ¡No puede ser!

El cuerpo de Wanda se puso rígido y los dos brazos que agarraban la cabeza de Steve hicieron más fuerte su agarre.

-Yo… No… Solo con mis pechos… Me… Me… ¡Ahhhhh!- Gritó

-Wanda… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Yo… Que vergonzoso… N-Nunca me había pasado… Por esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó antes de volverla a besar.

-Yo… Cuando terminábamos con los entrenamientos… Lo hacía… Solo un par de veces… Pensando en ti.

No podía ser. La chica de Steve le estaba contando que tenía fantasías con él antes de que empezasen su relación. Realmente esta nueva generación de jóvenes sería una que Steve nunca llegaría a entender.

Steve tenía que poseer el cuerpo de esa joven ya o se terminaría viniendo antes de que llegaran al clímax del asunto. Steve colocó su miembro sobre la apertura de su novia, enganchándose en la apertura de su vagina. Finalmente su pene se abrió camino empujando hasta el fondo de la vagina de Wanda. De alguna manera Steve se tranquilizó y se concentró, colocó su boca cerca del oído de Wanda y dijo:

-Está completamente dentro… ¿Te duele…?

-N-No… esta… tan… caliente… ¡m-me voy a derretir…!

Wanda se respondió en una débil voz aguda mientras al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cabeza.

-Steve… hay tanto de ti… dentro de mí… ah… ah…

Él también sentía como si se derritiera el increíble calor que estaba experimentando. Su pene que estaba fuertemente apretado por Wanda, enviaba incesantes oleadas de calor por su espalda que explotaban como fuegos artificiales en su cabeza.

-¡Ah… ah, ah, ah, ah!

Steve era consciente de que los gemidos de Wanda se hacían cada vez más y más agudos mientras él estaba inmovilizado, luchando en contra de las sensaciones que amenazaban con someterle.

Como si fuera a propósito, su abertura también seguía masajeándole fuertemente con sus convulsiones.

-¡Ah! Ah, no, no puede ser, yo de nuevo, de nuevo…

La voz de Wanda, que sonaba como si entrara en delirio por el calor, estaba convirtiéndose en un sonido encantadoramente dulce y:

-No, no, otra vez, me ven-vengo, me vengo, ah, ah…

Ella se recostó hacia atrás con un espasmo y…

-¡Aaahhh…!

Gritando fuertemente, Wanda llegó al clímax por segunda vez. Al mismo tiempo, el pene de Steve fue apretado con una increíble presión, y para horror suyo, sentía una hirviente percepción de algo dentro de suyo que buscaba liberarse.

Steve mordío su labio y luchó contra aquella sensación. Apoyado por la idea de que no podía relajarse hasta que no terminaran juntos, fue de alguna forma capaz de reprimir las ansias. Jadeando con pesar, abrazo el cuerpo de Wanda, la cual estaba completamente rendida por el orgasmo. Steve sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, así que retrocedío violentamente hasta la entrada de su vagina antes de empujar hasta el fondo en una sola embestida. ¡Qué sensación!

Sus fluidos corporales volaban por todas partes.

-¡Aaa!

Los ojos de Wanda se abrieron por completo mientras gritaba.

\- ¡No! Si… haces eso, voy a enloquecer…

Una vez más obligado a detenerse estando profundamente dentro de Asuna. La caliente y suave sensación le rodeaba mientras el palpitar de los pliegues atravesaba todo su ser. Wanda ya se había venido varias veces, y si Steve se quedába así, al final acabaría por venirse también. Pero no sentía que esa fuera una muy buena forma de terminar, por lo que luego de pensarlo por un momento, empezó a cambiar la posición de su cuerpo con gentileza.

-¿Eh…?

Levantando el adormecido cuerpo de Wanda, se movío hacia debajo de este. Finalmente ambos cambiaron posiciones. Tan pronto como Wanda se dio cuenta de en qué clase de posición estaba, su rostro se tornó aún más rojo mientras zarandeaba su cabeza de lado a lado.

-No… esto es… vergonzoso…

-Wanda, intenta moverte…

-¿Qué…? Es-Está bien…

Wanda se sonrojó tímidamente a la vez que asentía y comenzaba a mecer su cuerpo con gentileza.

-Ah, aah… perdón… por ser… la única… sintiéndose bien… Steve, tú también te puedes venir…

Un viscoso sonido salía de la apertura que estaba siendo atravesada por el pene de Steve. Los movimientos de Wanda eran mínimos, pero la fuerte sensación de entumecimiento se extendía por mi cuerpo nuevamente. Justo cuando el soldado pensó "A este paso me voy a venir en seguida…"

-Ah, ah, ah, ah…

Su voz se entremezcló otra vez con un sonido de excitación. Asuna mordió los dedos de su mano derecha, mientras movía sus caderas para arriba y para abajo.

-Ah, ah, ¿por qué, soy, ah, así?, así…

El largo cabello castaño de Wanda volaba en el aire cada vez que agitaba su cabeza.

-Lo siento, lo siento, Steve, yo me, ah, ah, ven… ven… ¡vengooo!

Wanda echo su cuerpo hacia atrás mientras arrastraba la última parte de su oración y convulsionó violentamente dos, tres veces. Sus pechos, que sobresalían delante de ella, bailaban al ritmo de esos movimientos.

Steve no estaba en posición de hacer una pausa y admirar la vista de Wanda, con sus ojos apretujándose y sus dientes rechinando, luciendo increíblemente linda, pero tremendamente obscena, todo al mismo tiempo. Cuando la vagina de Wanda aprisionó su pene con fuerza, el soldadofue una vez más asaltado por la poderosa ansiedad de venirse.

Pensando que no sería capaz de resistir esta vez, Steve empujó instintivamente hacia las entrañas de Wanda con abandono. Sosteniendo sus caderas con sus manos, metío su duro pene todo cuanto pudo antes de volverlo a sacar.

-¡Aaah! ¡Aaaaahh!

Al ser repentinamente embestida después de venirse, todo lo que Wanda podía hacer era retorcerse frenéticamente. Steve tomó su mano la cual se extendía hacia ella y entrelazaron sus dedos.

En cada ocasión que se revolvían las profundidades de Wanda, sus rebosantes fluidos volaban alrededor entretanto el lugar de nuestra unión se derretía en el calor interminable.

-Aah… increíble, increíble….

Sus pechos rebotaban enviando a volar también grandes cantidades de sudor. Wanda estaba dejando salir gemidos delirantemente dulces con una expresión completamente apacible en su rostro.

-¡Ah, A-A-Aaa!

\- Wanda…M-Me veng…

\- Ah, sí, déjalo salir, Ah, Steve, déjalo salir, todo…

A la vez que se empujaba al interior de Wanda, liberó todas las sensaciones reprimidas que había extendido hasta el límite.

-¡W-Wanda…!

-¡Aaaah…!

Steve podía sentir su caliente esperma chorreándose profundo en el interior de su amada, mientras ella se convulsionaba en otro clímax. El poder de veintisiete años de semen gorgoteaba al fluir interminablemente dentro de Wanda.

-Ah… ah…Wanda…Te amo.

-Yo también…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola. Estoy de vuelta. Ayer os publiqué mi primer fanfic con contenido sexual. Bueno no sé si tuvo el efecto que esperaba en vosotros/as, pero ha sido un buen intentó…En fin, hoy responderé a vuestros reviews de mejor forma, empecemos:**

 **Berenise Acirione** **: Gracias por estar tan atenta a mis publicaciones. La diferencia horaria puede suponer un problema. Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por llamarme maestro, eres una chica alucinante.**

 **Captain Anniah** **: Es genial que te haya gustado de mejor forma el capítulo anterior y gracias por seguirme desde el principio, tú también eres una chica alucinante. Este capítulo sirve para saldar mi deuda conmigo**

 **AngelTHdeLioncourt** **: ¡Te doy la bienvenida a nuestra familia! Gracias por interesarte por mi fanfic. Y respondiéndote a tu pregunta. Sí, soy fan de Sword Art Online y hace un tiempo hice una historia de Kirito y Asuna. Pero decidí eliminarla por motivos que revelaré otro día. En fin dejé guardar esto por si un día me era útil. Pero la adaptación me ha salido un poco mal. En fin gracias porque te guste mi historia.**

 **Rogerssevanss** **: Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando mi fanfic. Te agradezco que pienses que es un buen Lemon, aunque en realidad lo haya suavizado un poco para que sea un Lime. En fin tu también eres una chica alucinante y espero que disfrutes del capítulo.**

Capítulo 6: Confesiones (Parte 2)

En la misma habitación de hotel donde habíamos dejado a nuestro asesino y a nuestra hacker estaba ahora llena de una aura de depresión. Sabían lo que venía ahora. Él se iría a ser un héroe junto con el Capitán América y los nuevos vengadores y ella se iría de vuelta con sus compañeros de SHIELD. Justo cuando por fin se habían confesado sus sentimientos.

-Si Dios existe…está claro que me odia.-Dijo Bucky en un tono que combinaba enfado y frustración.

-Bueno…Tal vez nos odia a los dos.-Dijo la morena apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del soldado al borde de las lágrimas.

Bucky no aceptaba eso. No quería permitir, pero por otro lado esa era la única oportunidad que iba a tener para poder redimirse de todo lo que había hecho. Quería lo que no podía tener y lo que no podía tener era a Skye. Pero acaso no podía aprovechar…Le habían quitado toda su vida…Tanto SHIELD como HYDRA le habían arrebatado setenta largos años…Pero no va a permitir que le quiten ese día en concreto.

-Aprovechémoslo…Todo lo que nos queda...Tú y yo juntos.-Dijo él de una manera motivada.

-¡Pero qué dices! Te tengo que llevar a la nueva base mañana por la mañana.-Se sorprendió.

-Pues primero te llevaré yo a un lugar que hará que no te olvides de mí nunca-Bucky le retiró la pequeña lágrima que recorría la cara de Skye.

-Vale…-Se levantó de la cama-Primero me daré una ducha-La hacker se dio la vuelta-Y tú te vienes conmigo.

-Sí creo que será lo mejor-El asesino le cogió la mano a la morena y se dirigieron juntos al cuarto de baño.

En menos de una hora ya estaban listos para salir. Bucky llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros una camiseta y una chaqueta vaquera negra, para poder ocultar la funda de la pistola que llevaba al hombro, mientras que Skye llevaba puesto también unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca y una camisa azul marino.

-Déjame conducir-Dijo el soldado.

-Está bien.-Le respondió ella.

Estuvieron conduciendo durante una hora. Skye iba mirando como el día se volvía noche y si aparecía algún peligro. Ella por su parte no tenía por qué temer nada, tenía a su protector justo a su lado. Ella podía estar tranquila porque ese hombre iba a estar protegiéndola hasta el final.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Skye se sorprendió, era el Empire State, ella ya lo conocía de sobra, se había criado en Nueva York. Pero no le dijo nada a Bucky. Tardaron poco tiempo en llegar a la azotea.

-¿James porqué me has traí…?-La chica fue callada por un apasionado beso del asesino.

-Gracias…Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí-Seguía besándola-Por hacerme olvidar todo lo que he sido y por demostrarme lo que puedo hacer y puedo llegar a ser-La volvió a besar-Gracias por darme los meses más felices de mi vida. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero y te querré por siempre. Y siempre cuando me recuerdes, recordarás lo que eres.-La joven cogió el brazo del soldado y le quitó el gunate que envolvía la mano para poder revelar el verdadero material del que estaba hecho el brazo y después pasarlo por su cara.-Siempre me recordarás.

Bucky no lo podía creer, podía sentir la suave piel de esa chica a través de aquella prótesis.

-Sí, lo haré…siempre.

Los dos se fundieron en un último gran beso.

-Pero antes…Podrías decirme quién eres. Como si nos acabáramos de conocer tu y yo.-Pidió Skye.

-Vale…Mi nombre es James Barnes, vivo en Brooklyn y el mes pasado cumplí los veintisiete años.

-Um…lo sabía…sigues siendo mayor que yo…Me llamo Daisy y tengo veintiún años y medio, me gustan los ordenadores y las películas. Soy bastante rara.

-Pareces la mujer de mi vida, yo también soy bastante raro. Encantado de conocerte, Daisy.-Bromeó el soldado.

-Cállate tonto y bésame.

Mientras tanto en la nueva base de los vengadores Peter estaba tomándose un café en la cocina mientras miraba una foto de Gwen, parecía que se preparaba para un viaje porque llevaba una gran bolsa a un lado. Cuando cierto ojo parchado apareció.

-Tienes que olvidarla, chico-Habló el director.

-Déjame en paz Nick, ella era de las pocas cosas que tenía, ahora estoy solo.

El director de SHIELD quedó sorprendido ante tal insolencia y la nueva actitud que había adoptado el chico.

-Lo siento es que…De hecho menos mal que estás aquí porque he decidido que…lo voy a dejar. Son buena gente, incluso el androide, por eso les voy a dejar…No quiero sufrir otra pérdida…Así que…Gracias por la oportunidad, me iré a casa por mí mismo. Te devolveré el traje Noir el sábado, ya he recogido todas las cosas de mi habitación asi que, chao.-El joven se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Párate ahí mismo-El arácnido no osó moverse-Mirá Peter, sé que te sigues arrepintiendo por las muertes de tu tío y tu novia, pero en algún momento vas a tener que perdonarte a ti mismo para poder mejorar. No te habría traído aquí sino supiera que tú puedes ayudar a gente que muy pronto traeré para que vosotros seáis la nueva generación de héroes. Ellos van a tener entrenamiento y tú experiencia en el mundo real. ¿Les darás tú una oportunidad a ellos?

De nuevo un silencio. Peter había decidido parar con todo el asunto del superhéroe porque podía hacerlo todo perfecto pero si cometía un error, solo un error, alguien podría resultar muerto. Pero por otro lado y si aquello era lo que le definía. Y si todos los errores que había hecho en su vida desembocaban en esa decisión acertada en la que ayudaba a gente para poder ayudar a mucha más gente. Puede que aquello fiera su destino. Está claro que si Gwen estuviera allí ahora mismo le diría que quedarse sería la mejor opción que tendría y si no lo hacía, sería algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

-Vale me quedo, pero solo porque me gusta mucho mi traje nuevo.

 **Bueno chicos espero que os haya gustado. Os voy a decir que he hecho la escena del edificio porque he escrito esto en una cafetería con wifi que está en lo más alto de una de las tres torres que hay aquí en Madrid. Ojalá estuvierais aquí, es precioso, el cielo está de un color morado, naranja y rosa. Desde aquí puedo olvidar todas las cosas horribles que están ocurriendo en mi país. Bueno, seguidores, favoritos y reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola. Siento publicar tarde pero es que la abuela de un amigo mío falleció ayer y fui a darle el pésame. Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Me ha extrañado mucho que Rogerssevanss y Berenise Acirione no hayan comentado. Espero que no la haya matado como me decía.**

 **Capítulo 7: Separaciones y reencuentros**

Al día siguiente un coche de SHIELD estaba entrando en la nueva sede de los vengadores en Nueva York, de él salieron un soldado y una hacker que tenía una expresión de satisfacción en la cara.

-Bueno…Será mejor que entre-Dijo el asesino con una expresión ya cambiada en su rostro.

-Supongo…-Le respondió su amante con el mismo aspecto.

Sabían lo que venía ahora, la gran despedida, tal vez con un largo y apasionado beso, pero ni todos los besos del mundo llenarían ese vacío que tendrían los dos en el corazón desde el momento en el que se separasen. Pero…Y si no tenía que ser así. Y si había alguna forma de poder estar comunicados. Bucky sabía que este tipo de cosas terminaban destruyendo las relaciones pero serviría, al menos para que la ausencia del otro no los terminara matando.

-Oye…Mira y si…Tenemos una…una…¿relación a distancia? ¿Lo he dicho bien?- Preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

-Si…y gracias…-Le dio un beso en la mejilla-Pero, ¿en qué consistiría eso? ¿Hacer el amor una vez al mes?

-No, no, no…Tú eres más que una esclava sexual-Esta vez la besó él en los labios- Tú eres mi novia

Skye se quedó pensando unos segundos. ¿De verdad podía confiar en aquel hombre? Ella le amaba y él a ella, está claro y en cuanto se separaran ella iba a volverse loca. No era malo que intentaran darle una oportunidad al amor, aunque el suyo fuera difícil de aceptar.

Lo único que hizo ella fue lanzarse a su cuello y besarlo hasta que a los dos les faltara el aire.

-Te amo…y es porque te amo que intentaré que esto funcione.-Dijo ella.

-Haremos que funcione, de acuerdo-Dijo mientras le daba el último beso que se darían en mucho tiempo y se fue a la entrada a la base mientras que ella se quedaba mirando la figura de aquel hombre que tanto amaba y idolatraba.

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde se quedaron nuestros héroes el capitán estaba mirando a la ventana mientras que Wanda se despertaba para poder abrazarlo por detrás y sorprenderle.

-¡Buenos días, ternurita!- Dijo ella como si fuera una cría de quince años.

-Ternu…¿Qué?-Se extraño el soldado.

-Te voy a dar un besito. Besito en la mejilla. Mua Mua Mua…

Steve agradeció en secreto que el hermano de Wanda no estuviera allí para verla porque de seguro lo mataría. No le gustaba que Wanda se comportara así, no era propio de ella.

-Jajajajaja…era solo una broma-Se rió la castaña al ver la cara de su ahora novio.

-En fin…Wanda no podemos contarle al equipo lo que paso anoche ni nada de lo nuestro. ¿Vale?

-¿Porqué? ¿No será por mí?-Preguntó la castaña mientras hacía un adorable puchero.

-¡NO! Es que…No sé como lo van a aceptar-Dijo él con cierto nerviosismo.

-Está bien Steve…Pero hay una cosa que te quiero preguntar ¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo?-Preguntó la castaña con cierta curiosidad.

-Porque quiero protegerte. Pero no como lo hacía tu hermano, sino porque desde ahora tú eres lo que más me importa en la vida.-Dijo el soldado mientras acariciaba su delicado cabello.

-Mi hermano…Le hubieras caído muy bien.- Wanda con las últimas palabras que dijo dejó que la tristeza volviera a su cuerpo y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Steve no quería ver a su niña llorar, eso le daba ganas de querer matar a alguien.

-Mi niña. Hay una cosa que he aprendido en la vida. Algunas cosas pasan por simple casualidad, y otras porque nosotros queremos que sucedan. Luchamos por lo que perdemos. Tu hermano era un hombre atormentado por su pasado, pero aprendió a dejar atrás esos fantasmas cuando se convirtió en un vengador. Y encontró durante poco tiempo un nuevo hogar con nosotros. Una familia y amigos. Pietro creyó haber dejado el pasado atrás... Pero alguien no le dejaría superarlo y continuar con su vida. Cuando tú y tu hermano vinisteis a mí, yo no me negué a que me ayudaseis. Yo no soy el héroe de esta historia. Soy un hombre que ha sido consumido por su propio insoportable dolor, alguien que tiene mucha sangre en las manos pero que sigue siendo considerado como un hombre bueno. Soy alguien que ya no tenía una razón para vivir... hasta que conocí a los vengadores. La primera vez que vi a Tony y a Thor, por poco nos matamos los unos a los otros. Y es que, como te dije, yo no soy el héroe en esta historia. Tu hermano lo es. Pero tranquila porque tanto como yo como los vengadores te amaremos por siempre... –Dijo el soldado para luego dejar a su amada sola para que pudiera pensar a gusto.

-Hola Cap… ¿Estás bien o necesitas una bebida energética?-Dijo cierto amigo y vecino.

-Peter…Déjate de bromas…Fury ya me ha informado de que ibas a abandonar el equipo.-Dijo el soldado con toda la frialdad propia de un líder.

-Si…Pero he decidido quedarme…No me quería deshacer de mi traje Noir.-Bromeó de nuevo el arácnido.

-¿Tienes miedo de cogernos tanto cariño que al final cuando le pase algo a alguno de nosotros, te quedes destrozado como cuando murió Gwen?-Dijo el soldado dando a revelar que él sabía todo acerca de aquellos que estaban a su cargo.

-No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre. Y si tengo mucho miedo.-Le respondió el joven con un tono bastante agresivo.

-Peter, eso se sobre entiende, es una reflexion de la vida, el miedo es lo que te detiene para hacer todos tus objetivos en la vida y si te dejas la piel y te sacrificas al cien por ciento llegaras a realizarlos el hacerlo simboliza a dar tu vida y tu cien por ciento por ello que crees y quieres ser.

-Hum…Gracias, cap…Intentaré hacerlo.- Dijo el chico que ya estaba calmado para poder darse media vuelta y dirigirse lejos de eso lugar.

Steve se dirigía hacia las oficinas para poder hablar acerca de unos asuntos. Pero de pronto vio una imagen que no esperaba y que le dejo paralizado.

-Bucky…

-¿Quién es Bucky?-Bromeó el otro soldado para luego ir a darle un abrazo a su amigo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola. Siento publicar tarde pero es que la abuela de un amigo mío falleció ayer y fui a darle el pésame. Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Me ha extrañado mucho que Rogerssevanss y Berenise Acirione no hayan comentado. Espero que no la haya matado como me decía.**

 **Capítulo 7: Separaciones y reencuentros**

Al día siguiente un coche de SHIELD estaba entrando en la nueva sede de los vengadores en Nueva York, de él salieron un soldado y una hacker que tenía una expresión de satisfacción en la cara.

-Bueno…Será mejor que entre-Dijo el asesino con una expresión ya cambiada en su rostro.

-Supongo…-Le respondió su amante con el mismo aspecto.

Sabían lo que venía ahora, la gran despedida, tal vez con un largo y apasionado beso, pero ni todos los besos del mundo llenarían ese vacío que tendrían los dos en el corazón desde el momento en el que se separasen. Pero…Y si no tenía que ser así. Y si había alguna forma de poder estar comunicados. Bucky sabía que este tipo de cosas terminaban destruyendo las relaciones pero serviría, al menos para que la ausencia del otro no los terminara matando.

-Oye…Mira y si…Tenemos una…una…¿relación a distancia? ¿Lo he dicho bien?- Preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

-Si…y gracias…-Le dio un beso en la mejilla-Pero, ¿en qué consistiría eso? ¿Hacer el amor una vez al mes?

-No, no, no…Tú eres más que una esclava sexual-Esta vez la besó él en los labios- Tú eres mi novia

Skye se quedó pensando unos segundos. ¿De verdad podía confiar en aquel hombre? Ella le amaba y él a ella, está claro y en cuanto se separaran ella iba a volverse loca. No era malo que intentaran darle una oportunidad al amor, aunque el suyo fuera difícil de aceptar.

Lo único que hizo ella fue lanzarse a su cuello y besarlo hasta que a los dos les faltara el aire.

-Te amo…y es porque te amo que intentaré que esto funcione.-Dijo ella.

-Haremos que funcione, de acuerdo-Dijo mientras le daba el último beso que se darían en mucho tiempo y se fue a la entrada a la base mientras que ella se quedaba mirando la figura de aquel hombre que tanto amaba y idolatraba.

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde se quedaron nuestros héroes el capitán estaba mirando a la ventana mientras que Wanda se despertaba para poder abrazarlo por detrás y sorprenderle.

-¡Buenos días, ternurita!- Dijo ella como si fuera una cría de quince años.

-Ternu…¿Qué?-Se extraño el soldado.

-Te voy a dar un besito. Besito en la mejilla. Mua Mua Mua…

Steve agradeció en secreto que el hermano de Wanda no estuviera allí para verla porque de seguro lo mataría. No le gustaba que Wanda se comportara así, no era propio de ella.

-Jajajajaja…era solo una broma-Se rió la castaña al ver la cara de su ahora novio.

-En fin…Wanda no podemos contarle al equipo lo que paso anoche ni nada de lo nuestro. ¿Vale?

-¿Porqué? ¿No será por mí?-Preguntó la castaña mientras hacía un adorable puchero.

-¡NO! Es que…No sé como lo van a aceptar-Dijo él con cierto nerviosismo.

-Está bien Steve…Pero hay una cosa que te quiero preguntar ¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo?-Preguntó la castaña con cierta curiosidad.

-Porque quiero protegerte. Pero no como lo hacía tu hermano, sino porque desde ahora tú eres lo que más me importa en la vida.-Dijo el soldado mientras acariciaba su delicado cabello.

-Mi hermano…Le hubieras caído muy bien.- Wanda con las últimas palabras que dijo dejó que la tristeza volviera a su cuerpo y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Steve no quería ver a su niña llorar, eso le daba ganas de querer matar a alguien.

-Mi niña. Hay una cosa que he aprendido en la vida. Algunas cosas pasan por simple casualidad, y otras porque nosotros queremos que sucedan. Luchamos por lo que perdemos. Tu hermano era un hombre atormentado por su pasado, pero aprendió a dejar atrás esos fantasmas cuando se convirtió en un vengador. Y encontró durante poco tiempo un nuevo hogar con nosotros. Una familia y amigos. Pietro creyó haber dejado el pasado atrás... Pero alguien no le dejaría superarlo y continuar con su vida. Cuando tú y tu hermano vinisteis a mí, yo no me negué a que me ayudaseis. Yo no soy el héroe de esta historia. Soy un hombre que ha sido consumido por su propio insoportable dolor, alguien que tiene mucha sangre en las manos pero que sigue siendo considerado como un hombre bueno. Soy alguien que ya no tenía una razón para vivir... hasta que conocí a los vengadores. La primera vez que vi a Tony y a Thor, por poco nos matamos los unos a los otros. Y es que, como te dije, yo no soy el héroe en esta historia. Tu hermano lo es. Pero tranquila porque tanto como yo como los vengadores te amaremos por siempre... –Dijo el soldado para luego dejar a su amada sola para que pudiera pensar a gusto.

-Hola Cap… ¿Estás bien o necesitas una bebida energética?-Dijo cierto amigo y vecino.

-Peter…Déjate de bromas…Fury ya me ha informado de que ibas a abandonar el equipo.-Dijo el soldado con toda la frialdad propia de un líder.

-Si…Pero he decidido quedarme…No me quería deshacer de mi traje Noir.-Bromeó de nuevo el arácnido.

-¿Tienes miedo de cogernos tanto cariño que al final cuando le pase algo a alguno de nosotros, te quedes destrozado como cuando murió Gwen?-Dijo el soldado dando a revelar que él sabía todo acerca de aquellos que estaban a su cargo.

-No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre. Y si tengo mucho miedo.-Le respondió el joven con un tono bastante agresivo.

-Peter, eso se sobre entiende, es una reflexion de la vida, el miedo es lo que te detiene para hacer todos tus objetivos en la vida y si te dejas la piel y te sacrificas al cien por ciento llegaras a realizarlos el hacerlo simboliza a dar tu vida y tu cien por ciento por ello que crees y quieres ser.

-Hum…Gracias, cap…Intentaré hacerlo.- Dijo el chico que ya estaba calmado para poder darse media vuelta y dirigirse lejos de eso lugar.

Steve se dirigía hacia las oficinas para poder hablar acerca de unos asuntos. Pero de pronto vio una imagen que no esperaba y que le dejo paralizado.

-Bucky…

-¿Quién es Bucky?-Bromeó el otro soldado para luego ir a darle un abrazo a su amigo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, estoy de vuelta. Siento no haber podido publicar pero ayer me fui con mis amigos para ir a ver Jurassic World. Bueno, gracias a** **Captain Anniah y a RogerssEvanss por seguir comentando, chicas sois increíbles. Cat98 gracias por haber vuelto espero que sigas comentando. Bienvenida a nuestra familia,** **ex-asesinarusa. Tranquila porque tengo grandes planes para Peter y Nat.**

 **Capítulo 9: Encuentro**

Las horas pasaron muy rápido. Bucky ya se había instalado en su nueva habitación, era bastante amplia. Tenía un baño con dos bañeras. Una cocina con una pequeña encimera para poder cocinar algo improvisado, y por último una cama que era tan grande que podía ser una de matrimonio.

Ahora Bucky iba a ver el traje que le había preparado Skye para cuando ya formara parte de los vengadores. Había que admitir que esa chica había hecho bastantes cosas por él. Cuando le pidió que le cortara el pelo, ella lo hizo, cuando. Cuando le pidió que le consiguiera ropa, ella lo hizo. Y cuando le pidió que se quedara a su lado…ella lo hizo.

El asesino tenóa su nueva vestimenta justo delante de él. Era de color negro y le llegaba hasta los tobillos, iba acompañada de unos pantalones de un gris oscuro y un cinturón en el que era posible llevar todo tipo de bolsas y armas pequeñas. Lo que le fascinó más al soldado fue que en las dos mangas que cubrían sus brazos estaban los símbolos de las A que le enseñaban que era ahora. Un vengador.

-Gracias, nena.-Dejó escapar un susurró deseando que la hacker estuviera allí para poder besarla.

Cuando se lo puso sintió como ahora fuera algo nueva. Ni James Barnes ni tampoco el soldado de invierno, sino la combinación perfecta entre ambos. Un asesino que podía sentir lo que ningún otro. La compasión por hacer lo correcto.

Metió seis bolsas de municiones, su pistola, su ametralladora ligera, su cuchillo y se dispuso a empezar con su nueva vida de vengador.

-Hey, Bucky- El asesino reconoció que esa voz era la de su amigo- Ya he terminado con los de la oficina así… Wow, te queda bastante bien.

-Gracias, me lo hizo mi novia-Bucky sin olvidar que antes su amigo no se había creído ese último hecho- La que tengo, la que existe, y la que te voy a enseñar ahora mismo.

Bucky le puso su móvil en la cara a Steve y le enseño lo que él pensaba que era una foto de Skye besándole.

-Vale Bucky…Me lo creo…Pero ¿Hacía falta que me enseñaras este tipo de foto?-Preguntó el líder de los vengadores con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Qué? Porque…¡Mierda!- Se había dado cuenta que en esa foto que le acababa de enseñar estaban él y la hacker en la cama.

-En fin… yo te quería decir que todos los nuevos reclutas ya han acabado nuestro entrenamiento, así que ¿Tal vez podrías conocer a Wanda?-Le preguntó Steve a Bucky intentando olvidar lo que acababa de ver.

Ehh…Sí…me encantaría- Respondió el asesino aún avergonzado por el bochorno que acababa de hacer.

Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio(ya saben porque) hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Wanda. Primero entró Steve pero cuando entró Wanda se abalanzó sobre él.

-¿Cómo estás amor? Ya me he duchado así que ya estoy lista para ti.-Dijo la castaña mientras estrujaba el cuerpo de su novia contra el suyo.

-¡Wanda! ¡No es el momento!- Dijo el soldado exaltado.

Wanda movió la cabeza para poder ver a un hombre vestido de negro que tenía una expresión de estupefacción. De forma muy Wanda reaccionó.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho señor Barnes!

-No pasa nada…Son cosas que suelen pasar. –Bucky se dio cuenta de algo.- Espera. ¿Cómo se supone que sabes mi nombre?

-Leo mentes- Dijo ella dando a revelar su acento.

-Vale. Este mundo si que está loco.-Respondió el asesino.

-Bueno. Bucky esta es Wanda. Mi novia.-Dijo el líder de los vengadores entrando a la conversación.

-Encantado-Dijo el asesino mientras cogía la mano de la joven y le daba un beso en ella. Acto que le enfadó bastante al capitán.

-Vale ya es suficiente.-Dijo Steve mientras les separaba y miraba a Wanda.-No te fíes nada de él . Es un pervertido.

Los tres se echaron a reir y estuvieron hablando casi toda la noche. Ya sabéis, las típicas preguntas como ¿Cuándo os conocisteis? ¿ Cuanto lleváis juntos? ¿Hace cuando que os lo habéis confesado? Casualmente la respuesta para estas tres preguntas era: 'Hace exactamente un día'.

-Y dime, Wanda. ¿Cómo fue mi amigo contigo la primera vez que hicisteis el amor?-Preguntó el asesino deseando la respuesta de la castaña y rezando para que su amigo del alma no le golpeara.

-Fue cómo si Zeus me estuviera fecundando.

A Steve casi le da un infarto al oír la respuesta mientras que Bucky no paraba de reírse y intentaba no caerse de la silla. Él ya sabía que a Wanda le gustaba saber acerca de cosas acerca de la mitología griega. ¡Pero nunca creyó que hasta ese extremo!

Mientras tanto en un barrio de Queens nuestro amigo y vecino fue a visitar a su tía.

-¿Cómo te tratan esos héroes, Peter?-Le preguntó

-Bien. Han sido muy amables conmigo. Pero sigo sin estar bien.-Le dijo el arácnido a su única familiar.

Es por ella, ¿vedad?.Es por Gwen.

-Tú no lo entientes, tía May. Todo se acabó justo cuando menos me lo esperaba. Pero la separacion no me impide que la siga queriendo. Ella era parte de mi desde este cruce de destinos. Si derramo una lagrima por cada latido es porque quiero morir para poder estar con ella. Y es que solo pido que al menos por una noche pueda olvidarla para poder dormir a gusto. Y cuando recuerdo su hermoso rostro, solo es un recuerdo que se desvanece y punto...

Mientras tanto el director de SHIELD estaba en su oficina mientras hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

-De acuerdo. Sí, ya está aquí con el soldado de invierno. ¿Alguna noticia de Washington D.C? Vale. Pues creo que si las cosas siguen así podremos empezar con la iniciativa Vengadores Secretos dentro de unos días. ¿Cuántos tenemos hasta ahora? Bien, ellos serán suficientes. Recuerda, ni Stark ni Romanoff, ni los Nuevos Vengadores deben saber nada. Bien.-Hubo un silencio por parte del director.- Escucha si Thanos llega a la tierra con una de las gemas y Quill y sus guardianes no llegan a tiempo, es posible que esta gente sea la última línea de defensa para el planeta.


	10. Chapter 10

**Muy buenas a todos/as. Hoy vengo con lo que posiblemente será la descripción más larga de Fanfiction. En primer lugar ya he publicado mi primer oneshot, podéis ir a verlo si queréis. Luego quiero hablaros de un asunto, el otro día mientras jugaba Batman Arkham City revisé mi móvil para ver si había alguna noticia nueva relacionada con Civil War (Ya sabéis fotos de rodaje, nuevas revelaciones y cosas así) y resulta que en una de esas noticias decía que el actor que interpreta a Capitán América (Chris Evans) y la actriz que interpreta a la Bruja Escarlata (Elizabeth Olsen) están supuestamente teniendo una relación secreta, no estoy de coña podéis ir a buscarlo y bueno yo lo he visto para ver si podía poner alguno de esos elementos en la historia. Es más, dejadme en los reviews que opináis sobre esto. Y bueno le he echado un vistazo y de ahí a salido esto, espero que lo disfrutéis. Por último quiero agradecer a todo el mundo que me sigue y está conmigo porque gracias a vosotras chicas hoy hemos llegado a los diez capítulos. Muchísimas gracias a todas.**

 **Capítulo 10: Secretos y sufrimientos**

Las cosas ya iban muy bien, Nathasa había mejorado respecto a su actitud ya que ella se había abierto a su equipo con sus sentimientos, y gracias a eso ellos la había ayudado. Luego, Sam y Rodhey se llevaban tan bien que hasta había ocasiones en las que se pasaban toda la noche bebiendo y contándose sus diversas historias. Bucky por alguna razón no había entrenado aún con el equipo, ni siquiera se había presentado a el resto de los vengadores, al parecer Fury no quería que hiciera ningún contacto con ellos aún por lo que se iba a entrenar por solitario o con el resto de agentes novatos. Lo único que iba mal era que el líder de los vengadores no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría mantener en secreto la relación que llevaba con la castaña.

Steve y Wanda estaban ya definitivamente involucrados en un romance ultra secreto como si esto fuera una película de James Bond. Aunque no podía negar el hecho de que la atracción entre ellos ha estado ahí desde el primer día. **Like Us on** **Facebook**

Aunque su presunta relación secreta pudo haber comenzado con un poco más de romanticismo pero admitámoslo ¡Eran superhéroes! Todo el mundo sabía que el capitán quería mantener su vida personal en secreto mientras él estba ocupado dirigiendo a los nuevos vengadores, Mientras que él estuviera en este trato en el que él está protegiendo la imagen de Wanda y se esforzaría al máximo para mantener las cosas en silencio. Dicho esto, los vengadores tendrían que ser engañados hasta el punto en el que Steve decidiera que cosa hacer.

Por el otro lado, a Wanda esto no le preocupaba lo más minino y una prueba de eso era lo que había hecho hoy.

Steve estaba tranquilamente caminado por los pasillos del nuevo cuartel hasta que de pronto alguien le cogió fuertemente del brazo y le atrajo hacia una habitación oscura. Por su parte Steve ya estaba en posición de ataque listo para todo. Cuando la luz se encendió se dejo ver el rostro de una hermosa castaña que sonreía alegremente.

-¡Dios, Wanda!-Dijo el soldado mientras volvía a su posición normal-Po dría haberte…

-¿El qué? ¿Pegado? No lo harías. Tu eres un caballero- Le respondió la castaña mientras que agarraba con sus brazos el cuello de su amante.

-Por favor, no es el momento para esto

-¿Qué te pasa amor? ¿No me ves atractiva? ¿Es eso verdad?-Le dijo Wanda al soldado mientras que hacía un puchero adorable.

-No es eso-Dijo Steve mientras que agarraba con mucha delicadeza su rostro-No es tampoco el lugar. ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en tu habitación esta noche? Llevaré algo de comer y podremos dormir juntos ¿Vale?

-Umm... De acuerdo. Acepto tu propuesta.-Dijo la castaña mientras le daba un cálido abrazo.-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero. Hasta la noche.-Comentó el soldado mientras que aún sostenía la mano de su amada.

-Steve espera-La jovencita le dio a su novio un beso por sorpresa, cálido y dulce.

Steve lo entendía. Porel amor de una rosa, el jardinero podía ser el servidor de mil espinas. El amor, tanto en la ansiedad dolorosa como en el deseo feliz, es la exigencia de un todo. Únicamente nacía y subsistía si quedaba una parte por conquistar. Solo se amaba lo que no se poseía por entero. Esa era en lo que creía Steve Rogers ahora.

Después de eso Steve fue a ver a su amigo Bucky. Era reconfortante tenerlo ahí. En la amistad se tiene que tomar en cuenta que los amigos verdaderos se cuentan con los dedos por lo que, el hombre más rico no es el que conserva el primer peso que ganó, sino el que conserva el primer amigo que tuvo.

-¿Cómo estás?-Dijo el nuevo vengador percatándose de lo que le pasaba a su amigo-¿Es Wanda, verdad?

-Si no sé cuánto tiempo podré mantenerlo en secreto. Quiero estar con ella por siempre pero también tengo que ocultárselo a mi equipo-Dijo el líder de los vengadores un poco apenado por ese hecho.

-Desearía que nos pudiéramos cambiar los cuerpos así tus problemas pasarían a ser míos y viceversa-Le comentó el asesino recordando que hacía más de una semana que no veía a esa hermosa hacker que le había robado el corazón.-No consigo dormir. Tengo a una chica atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se fuera de allí; pero tengo a esa chica también atravesada en la garganta y en los oídos-Dijo su amigo al borde de las lágrimas **.** ¡Sí! Bucky Barnes estaba llorando. -En mi caso, soy ese tipo de persona que cae con la misma piedra, una y otra vez.. de tal manera, que salgo lastimado al final de todo, me imagino un mundo rosa, un mundo en que las personas son inocentes, y si hacen o dicen algo es porque se les antoja, no porque los sintiera o viera así, una vida rosa, pero como me lo dijeron una vez puede ser rosa, todo perfecto mientras este ahí, pero cuando no, este afuera ese rosa se convierte en gris, o muchas veces a negro. Es por esa razón. Es por esas cosas que pienso por lo que creo que no soy lo mejor para ello. Por lo que creo que podría hacerle daño.-Su amigo usó toda su voluntad para no romper en lágrimas ahí mismo.

-Todo va a estar bien Bucky-Dijo Steve mientras tomaba el hombro de su más fiel amigo y compañero.-Mientras continuamos con nuestra vida, día a día.. Duele mucho lastimar a la gente, y más cuando estamos nosotros mismos involucrados. No siempre las cosas nos salen de la mejor manera, cometemos errores, por más que sea uno pequeñito o una grande, pero los cometemos, capaz intentamos reponer esos errores pero no siempre los reparamos de tal manera que quedarían perfectos, siempre quedan sobras, manchas en ellos. Apenas son opiniones, del mundo que pisamos. Nada más. Piensa que tal vez, solo tal vez, estar con ella no es un error que no pueda solucionarse. Sino todo lo contrario. Una bendición.

Los dos amigos quedaron fundidos en un abrazo que simbolizaba que iban a solucionar todos sus problemas y que todo iba a terminar saliendo bien.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, gracias por llegar hasta aquí.Esto no es un truco, sigo siendo yo el chico de España. Hoy es un día de mierda. He entrado en la web para ver si alguien me había mandado un PM o un review anónimo y no podía, pero simplemente porque mi cuenta ya no existía. He llamado a un amigo mío que es un maestro informático y hemos estado los dos durante una hora y media sin poder hacer nada. Mi amigo, que por cierto le vamos a llamar Delta-Face Avenger porque le vamos a ver más, se lo toma muy en serio y ahora mientras escribo esto él está sentado con una expresión de derrota. No sé qué coño ha pasado pero bueno…ya no puedo hacer nada. Amar es olvidar, así que…**

 **Voy a aprovechar para deciros deciros que no va a ver actualización hasta el próximo día, pero será porque voy a irme con mi amigo Delta a una convención de comics. Va a estar muy bien porque vamos a ir de cosplay. Mi amigo irá de Capitán América y yo iré de Star-Lord. Va a estar bien.**

 **Voy a pediros un favor y es que paséis todos vuestros favs y follows a esta historia, por favor. También estaría bien que informárais a la gente de que ahora este es mi usuario, es porque algunas chicas son anónimas. No quiero que todo lo que he hecho se vaya al diablo.**

 **¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en verdad esto no es para mí.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¿Cómo estáis todas? Espero que bien. Primero quiero dar las gracias a Rogerssevanss, a ex-asesinarusa y a Berenise Acirione (Por cierto un placer tenerte de vuelta en la familia) por apoyarme. Muchísimas gracias chicas, gracias por creer en mí. Os lo voy a recompensar, si un día venís por Madrid, me avisáis y os enseño la ciudad para luego irnos de fiesta. No en serio os lo agradezco mucho.**

 **Bueno lo segundo es disculparme por publicar tarde pero como s he dicho me he ido con Delta-Face Avenger a una convención. A sido increíble. Lo único que he odiado es que mi cosplay de Star-Lord solo tenía una pistola, pero lo que más odio es que un sujeto se me acercó y me lo restregó en la cara. ¡PERO NO ES CULPA MÍA! La pistola se la compre en mercadillo a un chino. ¡No es mi culpa! Es del chino que vende pistolas de Star-Lord por no tener más de una. Pero bueno por lo demás ha estado genial. Conocí a las chicas kiojin(Ataque a los titanes) y a los caza fantasmas del siglo XXI. Y luego una chica nos llevo a su casa y empezamos a ver películas de DC de animación de la Warner. Vimos 'Batman del futuro', 'Liga de la justicia: Crisis en las dos tierras' y 'En busca de la capucha roja'. Simplemente increíble.**

 **Lo último que voy a hacer es responder a los reviews que me dejaron hasta el fallo de hace unos días.**

 **Captain Anniah: Espero que puedas leer esto y me sigas siguiendo. Tranquila porque ahora tengo grandes planes para Peter y Nathasa.**

 **Ex-asesinarusa: Gracias por decir que escribo bonito. No creo que todos los chicos románticos sean los españoles. Pero quién sabe…A lo mejor si estuviera en Chile podríamos ser novios.**

 **Neffer: Largo tiempo sin verte, si crees que el romance de Steve y Wanda es bonito espera a lo que viene ahora.**

 **Rogerssevanss: Puff deberías haberme visto a mí cuando me enteré de lo de Elizabeth y Chris, casi rompo el mando de la Playstation. Yo también espero que esos dos terminen juntos porque personalmente si a los 34 años yo estoy como Chris Evans, me sacáis afuera y me vuelas la cabeza con una escopeta del calibre 12.**

 **Capítulo 11**

Era una noche fría en donde Wanda estaba en su habitación en el nuevo cuartel general de los vengadores acostada en su cama sola, sin nadie a su lado, tan triste, pensando en hubiera sido suvida si ella no fuera pronunciado esas palabras "no regreses por mí hasta que no quede nadie más" con las cuales de cierta forma despojo de su vida a su hermano gemelo, pensaba también en el romance que estaba tenido en ese momento con el Capitán América y a pesar de que él le insistía de llevarlo en secreto ya hace tiempo. Pero eso no importaba porque debido a sus acciones ella lo amabía siempre con todo su corazón y podía ocultar esos sentimientos hacia él pero eso significaba también ocultárselo a sus compañeros pero a pesar de eso cada vez que lo miraba sentía que él era el hombre de su vida. Ella nunca le demostró sus sentimientos hacia él y el siempre la quiso como una compañera de equipo de la que se enamoró en secreto mientras que ella moría por dentro a causa de la muerte de su hermano, pero ese amor y deseo de protección que Steve sentía por ella salió a la luz poco tiempo después. Fue entonces cuando él le hizo saber a ella que la amaba y la protegería siempre, ella le dio un beso en la boca y el repitió que la amaba para que luego devolverla el beso y allí fue cuando los cuerpos de los dos respectivos jóvenes se unieron en uno solo y demostrarse mutuamente su amor.

Había pasado un mes de eso. Ahora solo podían verse por las noches y no habían vuelto a hacer el amor desde aquel día. Era horrible ¡Por el amor de Dios! Ella era virgen y acababa de descubrir lo que era el sexo.

De repente los pensamientos de la castaña fueron interrumpidos porque el soldado acababa de entrar en la habitación de la chica.

-Hola, Steve-Wanda de levantó de la cama para darle un beso a su novio, pero ya no era con a misma pasión, y Steve lo había notado.

-¿Qué tal si hoy hacemos algo diferente?- Dijo el líder de los vengadores con una idea en la cabeza.

-¿Vas a traer una película?-Respondió Wanda con cierta ilusión porque no había visto muchas películas en su vida.

-No. Ahora vas a vestirte porque te voy a llevar a dar un paseo por la playa.

-¿Qué? Pero si es de noche-Dijo la castaña exaltada y confundida

-En ese caso abrígate-Dijo el soldado dirigiéndose a la puerta-Iré a preparar el coche.

Cuando Wanda salió con un abrigo de color escarlata y una bufanda roja se encontró con Steve únicamente vestido con su ropa normal y su típica chaqueta vaquera. Está claro que ese suero hace milagros.

La ida en coche debió durar aproximadamente unos veinte minutos, cuando llegaron a Lon Island, Wanda pudo ver que no había nadie en la calle y todo estaba muy tranquilo y apacible. Ese sitio en verdad era un lugar mágico. Los dos héroes empezaron a caminar.

-¿Qué te parece?-Preguntó curiosamente Steve.

-Es precioso- Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

Cuando los jóvenes estaban caminando por el paseo marítimo Wanda le cogió de la mano a Steve.

-Tu conocías ya este lugar de antes ¿No?-Preguntó ahora la chica.

-Sí. Yo y Bucky solíamos venir por aquí. Yo pensaba que este era el lugar más maravilloso del mundo. Las tracciones, los edificios. También pensaba que si volvía a ver un lugar como este sería porque estaría en una ciudad del futuro. Y por la noche no hacía falta que me fuera a casa podía dormir en la playa, y esperaba que cuando me despertase estuviera en aquella ciudad del futuro.

Los dos héroes se dirigieron hacia la playa para sentarse en la arena y poder dejar escapar un poco su pasión mientras se besaban.

-Estas muy hermosa esta noche- dijo el soldado mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica.

-Oh… muchas gracias Steve-Le respondió Wanda mientras abrazaba a su novio.

-Um…De nada solo digo la verdad. –Dijo Steve devolviéndole el abrazo y recostándose los dos en la arena mientras quedaban cara a cara

-No se tu Wanda pero yo he estado sintiendo algo por ti desde el primer momento en que te tuve cerca de mí, no supe entonces cómo decírtelo pero te amo Wanda-Dijo Steve besando la nariz de la castaña.

Wanda soltó una lágrima que recorrió su mejilla al oír esas palabras y se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Yo también siento lo mismo Steve te amo con todo mi corazón pero tampoco supe cómo decírtelo en aquel momento.-Le respondió Wanda mientras se enterraba en el pecho del soldado

Luego de que Wanda le dijo estas palabras Steve rodeo los brazos en la cintura de Wanda y se besaron de la forma más apasionada posible

-Eres tan hermosa.- Dijo Steve entre besos.

Y luego se siguieron besando y hasta que fueron cayendo lentamente de sueño.

A la mañana siguiente el sol brillaba de forma muy fuerte pero a pesar de eso Steve y Wanda todavía seguían en la cama, Steve tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Wanda y esta tenía sus manos en los brazos del soldado, el primero en levantarse fue Steve quien le dio un beso en la mejilla a Wanda y esta se despertó enseguida y lo vio con sus hermosos ojos azules, la primero en hablar fue Wanda.

-Buenos días, amor.-Dijo Wanda mientras sonreía

-Buenos días bella durmiente ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Le respondió Steve esbozando otra sonrisa en su cara.

-Bien… mejor que nunca" dijo Wanda mientras seguía sonriendo.

Steve se acerco a los labios de Wanda y se besaron. Después de eso se dirigieron de vuelta al cuartel y se despidieron con un último beso. Más tarde Fury le hizo llamar al capitán para que se encontraran en el nivel inferior para que nadie les viese.

-Buenos días cap, hoy le vengo con algo nuevo-Empezó a hablar el director de SHIELD-Le traigo a gente nueva.

Steve pudo ver que había unas con forma humana que estaban ocultas en la oscuridad del hangar.

-¿Son ellos?

-Ahora entenderá porqué traje al chico arácnido y a su amigo aquí.

-Matt Murdock alias ¡Darevevil!-Apareció un hombre vestido en un traje de cuero con coraza de color rojo.

-Logan alias ¡Lobezno!-Apareció un hombre azabache vestido con un traje de licra amarilla y negra con una espada en el costado.

-Peter Parker alias ¡Spiderman!-Peter apareció con untraje que no era el Noir, sino el original

-Sharon Carter alias ¡Agente 13!-La enfermera que Steve conoció apareció en un traje que se parecía mucho al de Nathasa, solo que blanco.

-John Blaze alias ¡Ghost Rider!- Un hombre con una chaqueta de cuero muy característica apareció.

-Scott Lang alias ¡Ant-Man!-Un hombre que tenía untraje rojo y un casco muy similar a la cabeza de una hormiga salió de las sombras.

-Bucky Barnes alias ¡Soldado de invierno!-Bucky se dejó ver.

-Y por último…

¡ESPERADME! ¡YA VOY!-Un chico rubio que tenía una máscara roja que le tapaba la cara y combinaba con el resto de su vestimenta y además tenía dos katanas a la espalda llegaba corriendo para luego decir.- ¡Deadpool!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola hola y hola. Hoy les vengo con la continuación del fanfic. Pero hoy les vengo con un aviso. Si mañana no hay capítulo de actualización será porque he abandonado este mundo, les voy a explicar. Últimamente se ha hecho viral hacer una cosa. Verán la web de Badoo antes era un lugar donde la gente podía intentar encontrar el amor en una relación sincera, sin embargo empezaron a llegar unos sujetos asquerosos que solo buscaban un ligue de una noche y ahora cuando entras ahí solamente te encuentras a gente masturbándose.**

 **Pues lo que yo haré será usar un sistema de voz que convierte la mía en la de una mujer. Seduciré a algún sujeto para poder quedar con él en algún lugar y después gritarle: '¡ES TODO MENTIRA, ASQUEROSO!'**

 **Hay dos posibilidades. Una que corra lo suficiente como para poder salirme con la mía y dos que el sujeto corra más que yo y que me atrape para luego hacerme solo Dios sabe qué.**

 **Bueno si sobrevivo quiero deciros que pronto empezaré un nuevo fanfic que será una serie de oneshots en el que se relatará la convivencia entre los vengadores secretos. Me gustaría que me diesen ideas.**

 **Y si este es mi final quiero decir, que no me arrepiento de nada porque le estaré dando su merecido a un sinvergüenza. Gracias a Rogerssevanss por ayudarme a que me salvase de mi mismo y a toda la gente que me pudo seguir antes, me gustaría que si pudiéseis les escribieseis PMs para que sepan de mi situación. Y a** **ex-asesinarusa si hubiese estado en Chile, tu y yo podríamos haber tenido un futuro, yo te habría dicho cosas lindas.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, Beta-Face Avenger se despide.**

 **Capítulo 12: Los nuevos reclutas**

-¡Atención! A partir de ahora todos vosotros formáis parte de la iniciativa Vengadores Secretos.-Empezó a hablar el hombre con el parche- Por desgracia para vosotros yo Nick Fury no estoy aquí para daros una mágica bienvenida. Todos vosotros no sois más que idiotas disfrazados esperando a que alguien más fuerte o más poderoso aparezca para acabar con vosotros. Durante los próximos meses os enseñaremos cómo enfrentaros incluso a un inmortal. Dentro de un año ¿Seguiréis siendo idiotas disfrazados? O seréis el glorioso muro que defenderá a la gente o tal vez en el fondo de vosotros esté el campeón de la humanidad que traerá la paz al mundo. L a elección está en vuestras manos.

El hombre afroamericano miró a los nuevos ocho guerreros que estaban y se dio cuenta de que en el fondo no les conocía.

-¡Tú, el de allá! ¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó Nick al hombre diablo.

-S-Soy Matt Murdock , de Hell's Kitchen.- Contestó el ciego.

-¡Vaya tu nombre empieza por la misma letra que tu apellido! ¿Te lo puso tu madre?-Le preguntó.

-Fue mi padre, señor.

-Dime Murdock ¿Por qué quieres unirte a los vengadores?

-Para conseguir la victoria suprema para conseguir la paz-Contestó el abogado de forma recta.

-Bien eso es maravilloso, te convertiremos en comida para Chitauris.-El director de SHIELD terminó con el ciego y se dirigió a hablar con la rubia.-¿Y tú quién diablos eres?

-Si señor soy Sharon Carter de…-La agente de la CIA fue interrumpida.

-¡No la oigo le pido que me hable más alto!

-Mi nombre es Sharon Carter.

-¡Sigo sin oírla! Vuelva a hablarme cuando pueda a hacerlo como una verdadera mujer.

Mientras tanto en una plataforma estaba cierto capitán con su novia.

-¿Qué quiere pretender Fury humillándolos así?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Es un rito. Destruye los recuerdos de lo que una vez fueron y los reconstruye como soldados perfectos partiendo de cero. Es un punto de inflexión para ellos.-Contestó el soldado

Wanda se fijo que a Bucky, Peter, Logan y Blaze estaban sin ser preguntados-Hay algunos a los que no les dice nada.

-Esos son aquellos que ya han tenido su propio rito de iniciación. Apuesto que en algún momento de sus vidas ellos vivieron su propio infierno.

El director de SHIELD se dirigió hacia a aquel chico rubio que tenía esa extraña máscara roja.

-¿Y tú quien eres?

-Soy Wade Wilson, soy de Florida, Nickie-Dijo el mutante con cierto tono de humor.

-¿Cuál es tu habilidad especial, Wilson?-Preguntó Nick mientras se aguantaba las ganas de estrangularlo.

-Pues mi especialidad es cortar carne y me puedo curar muy rápido.-Contestó el rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?-Acto seguido Nick le dio una patada en los testículos a Wade, y él cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa Wilson? ¿No puedes curarte eso?- Nick dejó en paz al chico para fijarse en el hombre que le faltaba por entrevistar quien ahora mismo tenía una granja de hormigas en las manos.-Eh…Tú…¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

El hombre hormiga no respondió, solo se limitó a observarle por esos lentes rojos que tenía su casco.

-¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TI ESCORIA! ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?!-Reclamó Nick por la actitud de ese hombre.

El hombre tragó duro y habló-Soy Scott Lang y soy de Chicago, señor.

-Scott Lang. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en las manos?

-Una granja de hormigas, señor. Era de mi hija. Me las ha confiado esta mañana antes de venir aquí.- Dijo Scott mientras recordaba la alegre sonrisa de su hija.- Me las ha dado para que las proteja aunque creo que ellas me protegen a mí.

-Así que te las ha dado tu pequeña hija.- Comentó el director de SHIELD mientras asimilaba todos los hechos.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue que Scott cogió una de las hormigas y se la puso en el hombro a Nick.

-Tenga. Esta cuidará de usted.-Dijo el hombre hormiga.

Lo único que hizo Nick fue darse la vuelta con la hormiga en el hombro y se dirigió hacia la salida. Scott respiró hondo y vio que todos los demás presentes, incluso Steve y Wanda, tenían una cara que reflejaba la frase:

Que. Carajo. Acaba. De. Pasar

-Bueno…esto será divertido.-Dijo Steve.

Unas cuantas horas después, Steve se dirigía hacia la habitación de Wanda. Él sabía que ella estaba disgustada por el hecho de que no hubiesen vuelto a hacer el amor. Esta noche eso iba a cambiar. Iba a tratar de que esta vez durara más tiempo y fuera un poco más apasionado. Cuando entró en la habitación dispuesto para todo se encontró a Wanda dormida. Sería mejor no despertarla.

-Steve si quieres puedes dormir conmigo, lo siento pero estoy muy cansada como para hacer la otra cosa.-Se nos acababa de olvidar de que la chica aún podía leer mentes.

Steve se puso detrás de ella y la abrazó acariciando levemente su estomago. Esa era la mejor posición de todas.

-Steve…Quiero preguntarte porque yo…Porque si podrías tener a cualquier mujer me escogiste a mí.-Preguntó la castaña temiendo la respuesta de su amante.

-Me enamoré de una mujer y nunca más me volví a enamorar. La fidelidad te la propones inconscientemente: tienes una familia, unos hijos. ¿Cómo vas a jugar al amor por ahí?. Se ha dicho, que el hombre hace todo lo que hace con el único fin de enamorar mujeres. No puedo estar enamorado de una persona de la que no me fío, pero me fío de ti. Cuando te conocí pensé que a una amiga iba a encontrar pero nunca pense que de ti me iba a enamorar, Wanda. Enamorarse no es malo, pero entristece cuando estás dispuesto amar y no te corresponden. enamorarse es malo, cuando no distingues el amor por el deseo. Enamorarse es bueno cuando los dos individuos comprenden y personifican el último de los mandamientos. Una vez me dijeron que el amor estaba en el aire y que tratara de respirarlo, y eso traté de hacer cuando te tuve cerca por primera vez, mi niña. Te quiero y te querré por siempre.-El soldado terminó su oración dándole a su amada un beso en la nuca.


	14. Chapter 14

**Muy buenas a todas les traigo este nuevo capítulo que tendrá contenido sexual pero que sepáis que lo he suavizado más. Consultar mi nueva y historia y mi oneshot nuevo. Darle a Follow y a Fav. Sois increíbles.**

 **Capítulo 13: Equipándose**

Cuando se despertaron los dos héroes se limitaron a darse un beso de buenos días hasta que empezó a ponerse más apasionado y Wanda supo que lo necesitaba.

Cuando el rubio noto que ella cambiaba de la mirada hermética a una más sensual…algo le decía que alguna proposición incomoda, estaba por venir...

-¿Steve, quieres hacer el amor ahora conmigo?

-¿Qué, te refieres a ahora mismo?

El se apartado un poco impactado y a la vez de sonrojado…la castaña siguió en esa pose, sin inmutarse.

-Ejem….esa broma no es graciosa, nuestros compañeros de trabajo nos pueden oír ahora mismo.

-Venga ya...Detén el sermón por unos 5 minutos. Además yo jamás bromeo, ¿ya se te olvido? Sé que eres viejo pero no creo que tengas alzaheimer.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?-Cuestionó el líder de los vengadores.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Ya sabes!, lo de hacer el amor.

-¿no es obvio?-Dijo la castaña con voz seductora-¿Acaso no te gustaría?

El veterano trago saliva, mientras la mejorada lo miraba seductoramente…Pasando su mano a través de su pijama, suavemente por su cuello hasta sus senos. Esa era una táctica que el capitán América no podía dejar de mirar.

Wanda Maximoff podía ser una de las mujeres más seductoras si quería, ni si quiera Peggy lo había mirado así.

-Debemos intentar no gritar mucho ¿OK?

-Está bien, Steve.

Entonces se comenzaron a besar apasionadamente, tal como en aquel día que lo hicieron por primera vez. Ella lamió labio dejando salir de él un gruñido, dando paso a la entrada de la lengua de la castaña en la boca del soldado.

Ahora él la beso en la cuello provocando que ella gimiera, mientras le acariciaba los senos por encima del pijama. Pronto entre besos y carisias, la castaña termino recostada encima de la cama y el rubio arriba de ella.

Wanda sin perder tiempo le desabrocho el pantalón, bajándole los bóxer lo tocó, solo sabiendo por el tacto que Steve era grande.

Con una mano lo comenzó a acariciar cada vez más fuerte, provocando que ahora el que gimiera fuera el soldado….Mientras con la otra mano desabrochaba los botones de su pijama rojo hasta el final.

Satisfecha sonrió al ver lo excitado que se puso el soldado. Cuando se dio cuenta que debajo de ese traje, solo estaba su piel desnuda.

Satisfecho sonrió al ver lo excitada que se puso su novio. Cuando la midió con sus manos y aun más cuando él le terminó de sacar la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Cuando al fin sus cuerpos se unieron en uno solo ambos casi gritaron de placer.

Hacia mese que Wanda no había vuelto a gozar de esa manera, ya había olvidado el último orgasmo que tuvo.

Steve nunca antes había gritado o gemido en el acto antes, mucho menos haber tenido un orgasmo. Pero hay que admitir que fue una cosa que disfruto hasta el final.

Agotados se quedaron ahí, dormitando, despertándose justo a tiempo para vestirse y arreglarse de manera que para cuando se reunieran con los demás ellps no sospecharan nada.

Mientras tanto cuando los vengadores secretos estaban reunidos en la cocina ya que no había nadie para decirles que hacer.

-Joder, chaval. Los pocos alumnos que tuve eran mayores que tú - dijo Lobezno cuando pudo ver bien la cara de Peter por primera vez.

-No tienes ni la edad de mi prima - complementó la Agente 13.

-Además hace pésimos chistes- dijo Deadpool- casi tan malos como los de Barnes.

-Gracias Wade por esa aclaración. Es tan precisa que regresa a ser estúpida-Dijo el soldado de invierno-¡Además! Yo creo que tú usas mallas más feas que las suyas.

-Pues yo no creo que un hombre que solo tiene un brazo real y tiene el conocimiento de un anciano senil sea el mejor asesino de todos.-Desafió el mutante.

deTodos dirigieron una mirada de incredulidad a Thor, que sólo frunció el ceño.

-Gracias, chicos. Es bueno que el líder del grupo sepa que es tan querido.-Comentó Peter.

Todos comenzaron a reír hasta que la furia que salía de los ojos de Peter los estallar de emoción.

-El próximo que me haga una coña tendrá que compadecer ante la agente Hill- dijo Spiderman.

Y el silencio simplemente se hizo.

-Realmente no importa con que me amenaces. Además esa nena está por mí.-Respondió Wade de forma confiada.

-¡Tu no eres aquí el gran semental, Wade!- Se exaltó el motorista.

Más quejas sobre que Wade no debía formar parte del equipo se hicieron presentes.

-Ya sé que no me quieren aquí, yo trabajo mejor sólo, pero nuestro querido amigo Nickie me rogó para ser parte de este escuadrón suicida- interrumpió el mutante, ganándose una mirada examinadora por parte de todos.- Oigan por que no vamos a escoger nuestro equipo. Porque tenemos nivel de seguridad como para poder entrar en la armería ¿no?

Tenía razón. Eran héroes, pero no todos eran como Blaze y Logan que eran a prueba de balas. Scott podía aguantar pero Sharon y Bucky no tenían poderes, Matt y Peter eran buenos pero no tanto como para esquivar balas. Y Wade…si recibía un disparo a la cabeza, tardaría en regenerarse.

-¿Está seguro de esto, ?- preguntó Daredevil con miedo de una posible mala reacción.

-Sí, señor- entró a paso apresurado, siendo seguido por los vengadores secretos.

Cuando entraron todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Había de todo. Pistola. Escopetas. Fusiles de asalto, automáticos y semiautomáticos. Equipo militar de última generación. Armas láser. Incluso les pareció ver una maldita bomba nuclear.

-¿Y?¿Qué te parece?-Preguntó la Agente 13.

-¡ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA!- dijo el mutante, con tanta emoción que parecía un niño en una tienda de golosinas.

-Me alegro que así te parezca- dijo Sharon, guiñándole un ojo a los demás, haciéndoles saber que ella sabía todo lo que podía tener SHIELD.

-¿Bromean?¡Es increíble!-Exclamó el abogado cogiendo dos nuevas barras de combate que aparte de ser rojas parecían tener funciones eléctricas-No me lo creo.

-Pues créelo- dijo Sharon, con una sonrisa burlona, pero, ¿a quién engañaba? Ella había reaccionado igual la primera vez que lo vió.

-Trataré.

Bucky mientras tanto se encontraba en su propio mundo hasta que consultó su teléfono y su corazón se paró al leer un mensaje de Skye **'Mañana pasaré a visitarte'** Era fantástico él estaría con ella y ella con él. Pero todo su entusiasmo se fue hasta que leyó lo seguía. **'Quiero conocer a tus compañeros'.**

-Mierda


	15. Chapter 15

**¿Me habéis echado de menos? Espero que sí. Primero de todo quiero explicar porque no he publicado en todos estos días. La verdad es que una amiga mía de la que estaba algo colado se va a mudar de país y he estado deprimido desde entonces. Pero gracias a mis amigos Delta y Alfa, los que por cierto me han ayudado a hacer este capítulo, me han ayudado a salir a delante.**

 **También quiero recomendaros la historia de** **Carolyn-the-Clockwork-Angel que se llama** **Angels Fall First. Es una historia que le ha encantado a mis amigos y esta chica tiene mucho que ofrecer. Deberíais leerla.**

 **Bueno, dejad reviews, poned Fav y Follow si queréis que coma a gusto y como siempre sois increíbles.**

 **Capítulo 16: Primera misión**

Sudamérica. Nada en tierra salvo algunas pequeñas casas y solo un edificio. Adivinad quién se dirigía ahí. Nada más y nada menos que Los Nuevos Héroes más Secretos y más Poderosos del planeta.

En un avión estaba un equipo de diez personas. Capitán América, La Bruja Escarlata y todos los Vengadores Secretos. Todos llevaban derivados de sus trajes que eran de color negro. Nadie podía reconocerlos.

A un lado del avión en uno de los asientos estaba Wade Wilson limpiando una de sus katanas mientras que el Soldado de Invierno estaba delante suya sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-Amo a esta arma más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo ¿Quieres saber porqué, James?-Pregunto el mutante.

-No y no me llames así-El asesino solo cruzo los brazos.

-Es gloriosa-El mercenario solo continuó sin que nadie le dijera nada-Sí, es muy grande. Cuesta subirla a un avión. Pero si sacas un par de espadas en la boda de tu ex novia, ninguno de ellos podrá olvidarlo.

-Qué curioso Wade. Tú me confundes con alguien al que le importa tu vida.-Le contestó Bucky sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.

-Ya ves. Tal vez no impresione tanto como una pistola, garras de acero o…el brazo de robocop.-Dijo Wade formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bucky hizo otra sonrisa para usar dos dedos y sujetar levemente uno de los cuchillos arrojadizos que tenía agarrados al cinturón. Al mismo tiempo Wade agarró suavemente el cuchillo que tenía en su bota. Para luego ponerlo delante de él.

-¿Manicura?-Bromeó.

-Bucky-La vos del líder les interrumpió.-Tranquilo.

-Blaze vuelve a oler a perfume de mujer, me preocupa-Suscitó el, mercenario bocazas.

-No jodas John, si la conociste anoche.-Mencionó Daredevil.

-La quiero-Respondió el motorista fantasma.

-¿Acaso la quieres en una noche?-Preguntó la agente 13

-Y le gustan las motos-Respondió sonriendo.

De repente empezaron a haber turbulencias y Logan puso una pose que decía que no estaba a gusto.

-¿Vas a vomitar?-Preguntó esta vez Blaze.

-Si el hombre tuviera que volar tendría alas.-Respondió sin levantar la cabeza.

-Tranquilo mueren más en accidentes de coche que de avión-Se burló de él el hombre hormiga.

-¿Cuántos mueren empalados?

-Hey sé amable.-Dijo el chico arácnido-O al menos lo más amable que puedas.

La conversación terminó y desembarcaron. Lo único que sabían era que estaban en Sudamérica. Al parecer un empresario había conseguido dos kilos de Vibranium sacándolo extraoficialmente de Italia. Dos Kilos era demasiado para solo tenerlo de decoración.

El edificio tenía bastante seguridad pero toda ella se concentraba abajo. Dos torretas, unos treinta hombres y o sí. Un tanque.

-Bucky- Dio la orden el Capitán América.

Bucky se acercó y cuando rompió el perímetro y pudo ver que todos los hombres le apuntaban lo hizo. Apreto el botón que estaba escondido en su manga y que encendía el juguete nuevo que había conseguido. Un disruptor de armas. Cuando dieron la orden de dispararle y vieron que las armas no funcionaban fue el momento en el que Bucky sacó de su cinturón y de su hombro, sus dos pistolas Colt 1911 y les quitó la vida a todos esos esbirros de HYDRA . A todos. Usó hasta el último cartucho. Nadie le echaría de menos.

-Vale ahora me estoy divirtiendo-Logan se rió y uso sus garras para que pudiesen entrar pero entonces descubrieron que el tanque estaba tripulado.

Dejadme a mí-Dijo el Hombre Hormiga.

Scott se acercó al tanque y cuando vio que estaba a punto de estallar. Se hizo gigante solo durante unos segundo para poder volcar el vehículo y hacer que estallara a ninguna parte.

Cuando todos estaban por entrar al edificio Steve paró un momento a Wanda para pedirle que volará hasta el tejado para hacer que estuviese preparado para cuando viniese el quinjet.

-De acuerdo Steve. Una cosa más.-La castaña cogió a Steve por la remera del traje y le dio un beso.-Para la suerte.

-Cuando el resto del equipo estaba subiendo por el ascensor. Sintieron que este iba cada vez más lento para luego finalmente pararse.

-Genial, atrapado en un ascensor con ocho tíos metrosexuales. Tu sueño se ha hecho realidad, ¿no, Sharon?-Se burló el mercenario a causa de la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Cállate Wade y escucha-Reclamó Steve-Cuando el ascensor se abra habrá gente armada de la que tú tendrás que encargarte. Pero también habrá científicos inocentes. Mata a alguien que esté fuera de lugar y estás despedido- Terminó.

-Sí señor, está muy guapo hoy usted de negro. Resalta mucho el brillo de sus ojos.

Cuando Sharon terminó de hackear la monitorización del ascensor para hacer que subiera, Wade desenfundó sus espadas para luego decir que estaba preparado.

-Es hora de trabajar

Después de eso Deadpool se lanzó a saco a por ellos. Usó la técnica que utilizó hace unos años en Nigeria con Logan. Intentaba sobre todo cubrir su cabeza. La acababa de recuperar no quería volverla a perder. Cuando pudo localizar al que debía ser el jefe Wade se acercó y usando el doble salto de siempre empaló a los dos últimos guardias. Sin embargo ese tipo sacó por sorpresa una pistola y le disparó a Wade en el cuello para luego coger el Vibranium y irse directo al tejado.

-¡Wade! ¿Estás bien?-Dijo Lobezno acercándose algo preocupado porque Wade había soltado mucha sangre.

-La buena noticia es que solo he matado a los malos. La mala es que el malo supremo se ha llevado el material a la azotea.

Cuando el equipo subió al tejado estaban preparados para todo lo que ese hombre tuviera listo para ellos. Pero cuando llegaron solo vieron al pobre tipo a los pies de Wanda que tenía el material y sonreía mientras la lluvia la golpeaba.

-Ya os dije que yo era bastante poderosa.

-Parece que tu novia no solo está buena sino que también lo és.-Le dijo el mercenario bocazas al líder de los vengadores haciendo que este se sonrojara y se alarmara.

Nueva familia, nueva novia y nuevo éxito. Parece que la suerte de Steve Rogers por fín estaba cambiando. Este era su Big Time.


	16. Chapter 16

Buenos días, tardes o noches.

Hoy vengo a traeros un mensaje. Mañana me voy a Portugal. Lisboa para ser exactos, y no voy a poder publicar en por lo menos…una semana. Mis disculpas. Espero pasarme otro día por algún local por wifi y tal vez pueda hacer algo pero solo tal vez.

Quiero decir que este fanfic va a terminar pronto, va a tener tres o cuatro capítulos. Pero tranquilas porque esto continuará en otro fanfic. Pero antes de empezarlo estaré trabajando en el fanfic de La nueva familia. Verlo y comentadlo por favor.

Quiero que me comentéis dos cosas. Una las cosas que queréis que pase en alguno de los dos fanfics y la otra cosa es que después me voy a ir de vacaciones a otro lugar, recomendarme dónde. Un lugar con buen clima y con mujeres hermosas.

Dejadme reviews, PMs y espero veros pronto, preciosas sois increíbles como siempre.


	17. Chapter 17

**¡HEY! Yo de vuelta aquí. ¿Me echabais de menos? Espero que sí. Acabo de volver de Portugal y tengo que decir que Lisboa ha sido… Impresionante no, lo siguiente. Las playas tienen unas olas que… te matan, literalmente porque yo estuve nadando y buceando y las olas me golpearon y ahora tengo una costilla menos. Pero tranquilas porque mi rostro está bien. El socorrista me dijo que debo tener a Dios de mi parte por dos razones. La primera era que ese tipo de ola debería haberme matado y la otra es porque el agua estaba tan fría que uno tenía que ponerse neopreno, menos yo y el frío tampoco me mato. Debo ser irrompible. Pero me da igual porque ha sido inolvidable.**

 **Otra cosa increíble que pasó fue que una de las últimas noches yo estaba fuera en un local y eran las tres de la mañana. Bueno pues se me acerca una chica que debía tener dos o tres años más que yo y me empieza a hablar. Ella me dijo que era de Cuba y que estaba allí de vacaciones, le contesté que yo también. Era morena con melena clara y guapísima. Pero de pronto me dice que si me quiero ir con ella a su apartamento. A ver… yo tengo dieciséis años, reíros de mí pero ni siquiera he tenido mi primer beso. Quería hacerlo porque a ver… estoy en la edad de cometer errores. Y tengo que admitir que este era un error que me apetecía cometer. Pero al final no lo hice porque creí que mis padres se alarmarían si por la mañana yo no estaba. Por lo que le dije que no.**

 **Lo más curioso fue que ella se quedó con una cara de desilusionada. Como en todo, había dos posibilidades. Una era que me fuera y que en cuanto la chica se empezara a desvestir le gritara toda la verdad. Y la otra era que le echaría cojones y llegaría hasta el final. Pero bueno pronto llegará mi momento. O al menos eso espero.**

 **Por cierto hoy mientras llegábamos a Madrid en coche a las cuatro de la tarde, le dije a mi padre que me dejara en el cine y me fui a ver Ant-Man y tengo que decir que me ha encantado lo que Marvel ha hecho con este héroe. Os la recomiendo. Paul Rudd ha hecho un trabajo excelente para ser un actor que se dedica a la comedia, en cierta forma esto ha sido como ver la primera película de Iron Man. Voy a ver cómo consigo meter algunos elementos de la película en el fanfic.**

 **Por último quiero decir que pronto empezaré con un fanfic de…Batman. Sé que manda narices que esté trabajando con Marvel y ahora DC, pero tranquilas porque mis actitudes no han cambiado. Solo es que Batman es mi superhéroe favorito, yo me veo mucho en él, tengo una figura suya y toda la trilogía del caballero oscuro además de que pronto me habré jugado toda su saga de videojuegos de Arkham. De hecho me basaré en su último juego (Arkham Knight) para esta historia.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir espero que disfrutéis del capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 17: Excursión**

Cuando el Quinjet ya había aterrizado y el vibranium ya había sido entregado a Fury. Todos se dispusieron a marcharse a sus respectivas habitaciones, excepto el Capitán América que tenía que hablar con el director de SHIELD.

-¿La misión?-Preguntó el afroamericano.

-Ha salido bien, señor. Sin bajas ni heridas.-Respondió el soldado.

-Bien ¿Los reclutas?

-Congenian bien como equipo pero no como un grupo unido-Contestó el soldado con cierto aire de pesadez.

-Por esa razón les puse a todos en una misma habitación. Para ver si congeniaban mejor, ya veo que no.

-Bueno me tengo que ir-Dijo Steve mientras se levantaba.

-¿A ver a su novia?-Dijo el director de SHIELD haciendo que el líder de los vengadores se parara ahí mismo de pie.

-¿Lo saben todos los demás?-Preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-No pero cuando he visto que algo andaba raro entre ustedes solo he necesitado tres horas para asegurarme de que es verdad. Puede que la agente Romanoff tarde unos minutos más ¿Porqué no se lo dice?

-Increíble. El hombre que tiene mil secretos se queja de que yo tenga uno. Déjeme hacerle a usted una pregunta ¿Porqué les ha traído a ellos? ¿Teme que algo nos pueda pasar a los demás? ¿Son un equipo de apoyo o nuestros sustitutos?-Terminó el soldado.

-Muy bien Steve. No me andaré con rodeos ¿Has olvidado lo que le ocurrió a Peggy?-Preguntó Nick haciendo que Steve se pusiera tenso.

-Nunca olvidaré lo que le ocurrió a Peggy. Era una buena mujer y me honró. El tiempo que pudimos pasar juntos fue hermoso… Pero mi vida continúa.

El soldado salió del cuarto dando un portazo y casi rompiendo la puerta. Tenía ya suficientes cosas en la cabeza.

Cuando entró en la habitación de Wanda todos sus problemas desaparecieron de su mente. La castaña se estaba dando una ducha y decidió acompañarla. Cuando se desvistió por completo se miró fijamente al espejo y pensó ¿Adonde se han ido los últimos setenta años Era un anciano metido en el cuerpo de un joven. Estaba cansado.

Pero cuando entró en la ducha y pudo acariciar el cuerpo desnudo y mojado de su castaña para luego poder besarla de la forma más apasionadamente posible por todo su cuerpo. Todo su cansancio había desaparecido.

Luego la llevo hacia la cama y la hizo suya durante unas tres horas para que luego los dos cayeran muertos de cansancio a los brazos del otro. Cuando Steve despertó a la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se habían metido en la cama. Solo se habían quedado allí abrazados. Él era inmune al frío pero ella no. Era peligroso.

Mientras tanto la castaña empezaba a abrir los ojos.

-Oye Steve ¿te gusta cómo quedo?  
-Si, quedo muy agradable…..-Steve vio que wanda tenía una cara triste-¿Qué pasa, mi niña?  
-Nada….nada…..recuerdos….nada más…-Respondió la chica sin más.  
-Wanda… Por favor.  
-Ahora me imagino que tendré que empezar a hacer una nueva vida…..con ustedes claro….espero no incomodarlos.  
-¡No Wanda!, ¿Cómo dices eso? Todos nosotros queremos que te quedes con nosotros…..-se sonroja yo soy el que más quiere…..  
Wanda sonrió ante tal declaración de amor.

-Gracias… -La castaña le tomó de la mano-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado mi amor-le besa la mano.  
-Te quiero, mi niña. -Que lindo eres- La chica le besa la mejilla.  
-Ven…. ¿quiere salir a la ciudad?-Le preguntó el líder de los vengadores.  
-¡Claro!-Dijo la chica muy entusiasmada.

Los dos salen a pasear a la ciudad…y como ya saben que Steve es famoso por ser un vengador y uno de los amigos más cercanos de Tony Stark…ya se imaginaran la prensa…. ¿no? La gente se quedaba mirando a Steve y a Wanda ya que los dos estaban tomados de la mano y eso creo mucha… "sorpresa". Especialmente para la chica.

-¿Qué sucede Wanda?-Dijo la chica sorprendida.  
-No te preocupes, yo lo arreglaré.

La prensa se puso encima de la joven haciendo que se quedara atónita ante las preguntas y haciendo enfurecer al soldado..

-Perdón… ¡OK TODOS ATRÁS, QUE YO Y ELLA TENEMOS COSAS QUE HACER ahora!

Steve le tomó de la mano a Wanda y se la lleva con todos los demás mirándolos….luego llegan a un local de comida y se sientan.

-Wow…no me imaginaba que iba a salir en las noticias solo porque saldría contigo a pasear…..  
-Bueno….es lo que pasa cuando uno de tus compañeros de trabajo es famoso en la ciudad….-Respondió el soldado bastante avergonzado.  
-Es cierto, Tony es muy famoso aquí…..-sonriendo- bueno lo único que les falto fue preguntarme mi tipo de sangre….

Ambos se ríen por lo dicho de Wanda, luego se ponen a comer…se ponen a conversar…

-Steve quiero que me digas algo.  
-¿Qué cosa amor?  
-Si vives en una ciudad bastante grande, eres famosa….. ¿Cómo es que no tienes amigos, amigas… o novia?  
-Precisamente por eso es que no tengo….la gente se me acerca solo porque soy El Capitán América… por eso no tengo amigos…..bueno…..pero tengo una mejor amiga…  
-¿Así? ¿Quién? –Preguntó la chica muy interesada.  
-Pues quién va a ser…tú  
Gracias…..tú también eres mi mejor amigo….

-Bien…..pues….¿qué más quieres hacer?-Preguntó el soldado.  
-No se ¿quieres volver a casa?  
-Por mi bien….solo déjame ir al lavabo y vamos….  
-Vale, yo te espero…

Steve se marchó y Wanda lo se quedó esperando….en ese momento llega un chico.

-Hola preciosa…..  
-Hola-Le respondió la chica mientras le miraba sin importancia.  
-Veo que eres extranjera, si quieres puedo enseñarte la ciudad.  
-Disculpa, pero no, estoy esperando a mi novio-Le respondió a ese capullo mientras se levantaba.  
-¿Así? – De repente el chico le dio un agarrón a Wanda por atrás.  
\- ¡INSOLENTE!-Wanda le iba a dar una cachetada porque no debía usar sus poderes en público.  
-No, no, no….¿por qué no me das un beso?-Dijo el idiota al detener la bofetada.  
-¡TONTO; SUELTAME!

Mientras tanto Steve estaba parado viendo todo eso…

-Suéltala ahora mismo…-Dijo el soldado furioso.  
-Si tú lo dices….-El muy gilipollas dejó caer a Wanda y esta cae al suelo, que grave error acababa de cometer ese chico.  
-Tú eres el "novio" …..jajaja….que patético, apropósito tu chica tiene un buen trase….

Steve lo único que hizo fue da un gancho en la mandíbula haciendo que se le rompieran los dientes...

-Ablablbb bla-viéndolo acercarse-efplera…..lo sfien…..

Steve le azotó la cabeza contra la mesa y luego contra una de las ventanas de la tienda…el solo quería golpearlo, sus ojos estaban blancos de la ira…..iba a seguir, pero sintió un abrazo por detrás…..

-Detente Steve… ya es suficiente….  
Steve empieza a recuperar el sentido-…..Wanda…..  
-Steve…vámonos….luego vendrán para llevarlo a un hospital….

Los dos van de camino hacia la base dejando al chico inconsciente y con la boca ensangrentada…. Luego llegan al sitio…

-Sé perfectamente que no debo decir esto…..pero por dios que se sintió bien hacerle eso….pero…..no está bien…

Steve se levanta y va a la cocina, al llegar se queda mirando a Wanda….ella se percata de esto….

-Cap…. ¿Por qué me miras así?-Preguntó la castaña.  
-Nunca te había visto más hermosa Wanda….-Respondió el soldado enternecido.  
Cuando Steve llego a la cocina se encontró con Wanda usando un delantal y preparandose algo para ella, lo cual le hizo recordar mucho a su madre. Pero ahora lo veía en su novia.

-Steve…yo solo estoy cocinando…¿por qué me dices eso?  
El soldado se acerca y le toca la mejilla- te pareces tanto a ella, Wanda….tanto…-Le besa la frente- espero poder pasar el resto de mi vida contigo mi niña…  
-Yo…ya no sé cómo demostrar el cariño que te tengo Ash….yo…. Tal vez tú y yo podríamos…Casarnos.  
No amor…..no es el tiempo…..algún día….quizás….pero por ahora estoy muy feliz así...-Sonriendo-…yo no podría pedirte nada más.  
-Gracias…

Los dos quedaron fundidos en un beso muy apasionado.


	18. Chapter 18

**Muy buenas. He vuelto. Gracias a Ex asesina rusa y a Rogerssevanss por haber comentado.**

 **Este párrafo va dirigido a Cat 98. Quiero agradecerte tu sinceridad, y quiero que sepas que esta respuesta también va por lo bueno. Primero yo no intento llamar la atención, solamente comparto unos sucesos graciosos con vosotras. Y está muy bien que a ti no te interese, si quieres puedes pasar e ir directamente al capítulo, pero recuerda que yo tengo el mismo derecho que tú al decirme que no te interesa mi vida al que yo tengo al querer expresaros mi otra cara, la que no tengo como escritor. Segundo, No sé cómo he podido decaer porque no me lo has dicho, pero tienes que saber que solo llevo un mes en Fanfiction, aún soy un novato. Un saludo y espero que sigas comentando.**

 **Bueno después de haber sido criticado por mi escritura me he traído a mis amigos Delta y Alpha para que me ayuden con este capítulo. Tres cabezas piensan más que una. Lo siento si esto resulta ser una puta locura, es tarde y mis amigos no están bien.**

 **Sin nada más que decir espero que disfrutéis del capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 18: Vengadores + Vengadores Secretos = Fiestón**

Hoy era un día muy especial ¿Quieren saber porqué? Pues es que resulta que todo el equipo de la primera generación de vengadores estaban presentes. Todos estaban reunidos. Tony se había traído a Pepper para conociese un poco más a sus amigos. Bruce había sido localizado y convencido por Tony para ir, aunque la situación con Nathasa diera bastante corte. Clint había accedido a ir acompañado de Laura. Sam y Rodhey también estaban presentes. Al parecer el plan del hombre de hierro era irse a alguna disco. Y solo Dios sabrá cómo les habrá convencido a los demás. Los únicos que faltaban era Steve y Wanda.

-Al fin llegan, llevamos casi una hora esperando – dijo Rodhey molesto.

-Bueno, es que a las chicas les llevo tiempo ponerse todos sus moños – contestó Steve.

-Como sea ¿A dónde vamos? ¿No creo que haya una discoteca en las afuers de Nueva York? – preguntó Paul indiferente.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, si – dijo Iron Man con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperamos? – preguntó Rodhey ansioso.

-A todo el grupito nuevo de Fury– contestó Tony haciendo que el líder de los vengadores se preguntara asi mismo ¿Cómo narices se ha enterado?

-Tranquilo Capipaleta, hackee SHIELD y me enteré. Ya lo sabemos todo acerca de ´´Los Vengadores Secretos`` ¿Saben porque el pirata a traído a esos fenómenos de circo? – preguntó curiosa el caballero de hierro.

-¡Es confidencial! – dijo Hill mientras entraba en la sala.

-Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron todo el grupo de la iniciativa nueva, estos eran Peter, Logan, Blaze, Matt, Scott, Wade, Bucky y Sharon.

-¡Wow! Los Vengadores. Sois más guays que las figuras de acción que tengo. Excepo tú Ojo de halcón. Tú eres igual. – Dijo el mercenario bocazas señalando al arquero y haciendo que los demás se rieran.

-Wade…-Le advirtió el mutante canadiense.

-Es una coña tío, tranquilo.

-¿Sois nuestros sustitutos? Si ninguno puede volar-Se burló Falcon de los nuevos reclutas.

-Por lo menos nuestros trajes no se rompen porque los muerda una hormiga.-Dijo Scott riéndose y haciendo que todos sus compañeros se unieran a él.

-Sam se puso furioso al recordar aquel suceso, tanto que sin pensar se dirigió hacia Scott para poder dejarle las cosas claras. Pero de repente la mano de aquel hombre que iba vestido de motorista. Sam creía haber visto fuego en sus ojos.

-Tranquilo amigo nadie quiere una guerra civil-Dijo Wade entrando en la situación.

-Menos mal que no coincidimos con ellos – Dijo Rodhey se enfadáran. Solo treinta segundos y ya estaban a punto de empezar una batalla justo ahí.

-Bueno, creo que estamos todos, bien todos en marcha – dijo Tony guiando al gran grupo hacia la Discoteca.

-Bien aquí es, este es el Trago azul– dijo Tony acercándose a la entrada pero fue detenido por la persona de seguridad en la puerta.

-Eh nene, si no estás en la lista no pasas, colega – dijo serio la persona de seguridad.

-¿Eh? – dijo Sam sorprendido.

-¿Qué, eres sordo o idiota? – dijo el seguridad con cara molesta.

-¿No sabes quienes somos? somos los actuales 9 héroes más poderosos del planeta y los ayudantes – dijo Tony de forma molesta y arrogante.

-Y mi abuela es Susana Giménez, fuera de aquí, Gil– dijo el seguridad empujando a Sam para atrás.

-Los chicos no querían iniciar una pelea absurda así que solo se fueron.

-¿Y bien ahora que hacemos? "Gil" – preguntó Logan molesto pero con burla.

-No te preocupes aquí tenemos otra Discoteca cerca – dijo Tony recobrando el ánimo.

-¿Cómo es posible que las afueras no tenga una farmacia pero si tenga dos Discos? – interrogaba Laura molesta.

-Bueno, además dos cuadras más abajo esta el Puticlub – mencionó Wade.

-¿Y esta bueno? –preguntaron todos los chicos al unisonó.

-¡ASQUEROSOS! – dijeron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo con caras enojadas.

-Es broma, tranquilas – volvieron a hablar los chicos.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la otra discoteca.

-Bien, ya llegamos al Trago Rosa – dijo Wade.

-Guau, son nombres tan originales como los que les das a tus maquinas – mencionó Nathasa con sarcasmo.

-Gracias, debe ser un don – comentó Iron Man con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, dejémonos de charla y vamos – dijo Sam poniéndose en camino, pero nuevamente fue detenido en la entrada pero esta vez por una chica.

-Lo siento pero si no están en la lista no pasan – dijo la chica de forma directa pero cortés.

-¿Es enserio? – dijo Tony desanimado.

-Si, es enserio – contesto seria la chica.

-¿Y si te digo que soy el sublíder de los vengadores? – dijo Tony poniendo un tono seductor.

-¿Y si te digo que me importa una mierda? – contestó la chica con indiferencia.

-Tony se retiro un momento eh hizo una reunión grupal fuera de la vista de la chica.

-¿Ahora qué idiota? – cuestionó de nuevo Logan molesto.

-Y yo que sé.

-Tengo una idea. ¿Wade? - Empezó a hablar Sharon

-¿Estás seguro de eso, rubita? – preguntó Deadpool un poco nervioso.

-No nos queda de otra – dijo la agente de la Cia seria.

-Ok, pero me debéis una y os va a salir cara. – dijo Wade dando un suspiro.

De acuerdo, todos los demás aléjense un poco – dijo Sharon seria.

Todos estaban algo nerviosos por las cosas que decían Wade y Sharon ¿Qué diablos va a hacer este tío? se preguntaban todos.

Wade se puso mirando en línea recta a la chica que cuidaba la entrada.

-¿Listo? – preguntó Sharon a Wade, mientras se ponía justo detrás de él.

-Listo – contestó el inventor.

En ese momento Sharon le sacó el pañuelo que era una copia de su máscara a Wade y se sintió una pequeña onda de aire saliendo de él. Todos miraban algo intrigados lo que pasaba sin entender nada.

En ese momento Deadpool empezó a caminar hacia adelante justo donde estaba la chica. La chica lo noto pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpida.

-Hola preciosa ¿Dime cómo te llamas? – preguntó Wade con un tono galante y una mirada seductora.

-¿Eh? yo… yo me llamo Marie – dijo la chica de seguridad de la discoteca nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Oh, pero que nombre más lindo – dijo Clemont con el mismo tono y una sonrisa. – Yo soy el señor Reynolds, pero puedes llamarme Ryan.

-Gra… gracias – respondió nerviosa todavía.

-Bien cayó redondita. – dijo Sharon y todos miraron sorprendidos la escena.

-Me estaba preguntando ¿Qué hace una chica como tú aquí afuera y no está adentro bailando? – dijo Wade sin cambiar el tono ni su mirada.

-Bue… bueno, es mi trabajo – decía la chica nerviosa y sonrojada por la sola presencia del supuesto actor.

-Oh, es una lástima un cuerpo tan hermoso se debe ver esplendido al bailar – decía Clemont acercándose más a la chica.

La chica estaba completamente roja, su cuerpo temblaba y se notaba que entre las piernas estaba goteando un poco.

-Y sabes una cosa… – decía Clemont acercando sus labios al oído de la chica – "me gustaría tener ese cuerpo desnudo junto a mi toda la noche" – susurró Clemont y le dio un suave mordisco en la oreja.

La pobre chica no pudo aguantar más, y cayó al suelo desmallada, babeando y con corazones en sus ojos. Wade miro hacia atrás y levanto su pulgar como afirmando una misión cumplida. Todos estaban impactados al contemplar la poderosa arma secreta del asesino, acepto por Sharon que ya conocía el poder del arma.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso? – cuestionó Clint.

Pues veras, cuando Wade está sin su máscara se vuelve una maquina infalible de seducción súper suculento y ricosón que nadie puede resistir gracias a que se parece a un actor de Hollywood – explicó Sharon.

-¿Cómo descubriste eso? – preguntó Peter.

-Pues, un día le pude ver muy fijamente sin su máscara, cuando me di cuenta estaba desnuda acostada junto a él.

(O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O)(X_X) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) – fue la cara de todos al escuchar eso.

Es broma idiotas.– dijo Sharon molesta por lo mal pensados que eran sus amigos.

Ah, ok. – dijeron todos con un suspiro, en especial Hill que estaba aliviada al saber que Deadpool no había ultrajado a su amiga especial.

Bien vamos – dijo Tony dirigiéndose a la entrada de la discoteca.

Todos llegaron a la entrada, pasaron por arriba de la chica desmayada con cuidado de no pisarla, Sharon le puso su pañuelo a Wade y se dispusieron a entrar a la Disco.

Nuestros héroes se encuentran apoyados en la pared, al parecer hay mucha gente pero nadie está bailando.

" _Como te extraño mi amor ¿por qué será?_

 _Me falta todo en la vida si no estas_

 _Como te extraño mi amor ¿qué debo hacer?_

 _Te extraño tanto que voy a enloquecer_

 _Ay amor divino, pronto tienes que volveeer a mi "_

Saben, no es que no me guste escuchar a Leo Dan, pero creo que no es una buena canción para ponerse a bailar – decía Tony desanimado.

Tienes razón esto está muy aburrido – decía Pepper también desanimada.

Con lo que costo que pudiéramos entrar – agregó desanimada Laura.

Wade estaba pensativo, miro la cabina del DJ en el segundo piso de la disco. Al parecer se le había ocurrido una idea. Empezó a caminar sin que nadie lo notase. En la cabina se encontraba el DJ usando unos viejos disco de vinilo, pero no para hacer mezclas, los usaba para poner la música que se escuchaba en la Disco. De repente una descarga eléctrica golpeo al DJ dejándolo inconsciente.

Lo siento amigo, pero esto no es una fiesta de 15, esto se tiene que poner picante – dijo Wade al lado de la mesa de mezclas. - Bien, veamos qué podemos hacer ahora – decía Wade con una sonrisa picara y poniéndose unos auriculares con dibujos de rayos.

Mientras abajo.

¿Cómo que no me pude vender alcohol? – preguntaba Wanda molesta.

Lo siento, eres menor son las reglas – respondió serio el Barman.

-¡Pero si tengo veintitrés años!

Wanda ya deja eso, además ¿Desde cuándo te gusta beber? – interrogó Bruce.

-No me gusta, pero tampoco me gusta que no me dejen – decía Wanda en un tono molesto.

-Bueno esto es un fiasco creo que mejor nos vam… – no pudo terminar Matt por escuchar de pronto una música más animada.

-¡Hola Nueva York, espero que estén listos porque DJ Deadpool está en el edificio y se va armar el desmadre de puta madre!

 _"_ _Susume, susume! Kangaetecha osoi kara_

 _Kasoku suru omoi wa, denkousekka de_

 _Mayotte ru hima nante nai deshou?"_

En ese momento todo el lugar se empezó a animar y a bailar. Wanda tomo el brazo de Steve y se dirigió a la pista. Nathasa tomo los brazos de Matt y Bucky para empezar a bailar con ellos. Tony invito a bailar a Pepper y esta acepto. Laura tomo a su esposo y mientras Hill arrastraba a Bruce. Logan y Blaze fueron a ver si realizaban alguna conquista al igual que Sam y Rodhey.

 _"_ _Makenai nigenai yamanai ame nante nai_

 _Namida gyutto koraette, kishikaisei_

 _Fumidase!_ _Sugu ni hareruya"_

Al parecer todos se divertían acepto cierta agente de la CIA que se encontraba sola apoyada en la pared. Wade notó esto y se puso a pensar.

-¿Qué pasaría si la invito a bailar? – se decía el mercenario bocazas a sí mismo.

 _En la mente de Wade._

-Hola rubita ¿quieres bailar? _– decía Wade con una sonrisa._

 _De pronto Sharon tira a Wade al suelo se tira encima del él y empieza a golpearlo sin parar en el rostro dejándolo aparentemente muerto._

Ya de vuelta en la realidad.

-¡Me da igual total no puedo morir! – dijo al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el pañuelo de la cara.

 _"_ _Butsukariatte_

 _Moeru omoi oobaahiito_

 _Mayoi haratte_

 _Hoero raimei no you ni_

 _Rikutsu ja nai mirai wo ima_

 _Saa, kono te de kirihiraku n da"_

-¿Disculpe señorita no le gustaría bailar conmigo? – se acercó Wade a Sharon.

-Eh… bueno creo que no tengo problema – dijo Sharon aceptado la petición del _mercenario bocazas._

 _"_ _Getta Banban Getta Banban Getta Banban_

 _Mada minu mirai e_

 _OH YEAH tachimukatte_

 _OH YEAH nando datte_

 _Getta Banban Getta Banban Getta Banban_

 _Hitori ja nai kara_

 _OH YEAH tomaranaide_

 _OH YEAH Tomo ni ikou kagayaku mirai e_

 _One, two, three, de junbi okkei!_ _Oikaze ni notte_

 _Gangan tobashite ikou! Mita koto nai sekai e"_

-¿Eh? – dijo Wanda mirando la escena de Deadpool y Agente 13.

-¿Qué sucede mi niña? – preguntó Steve que estaba bailando con ella.

-Mira, Sharon está bailando con Wade y no le ha golpeado – explicó Serena.

De pronto la canción cambio.

 _Sie sind das Essen  
Und wir sind die Jäger!_

De pronto Steve tomo la cadera de Wanda con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tomo la mano izquierda de ella, Wanda por su parte con su mano izquierda sujeto el hombro del rubio.

Por el lado del grupo de Logan, Scott y Blaze.

-Bueno, iré a buscar algo que tomar, bailen juntos mientras tanto – decía Scott.

-Vale socio – dijeron Logan y Blaze.

 _Armut! Armut! Armut nur! Armut, doch wir sind die Jäger!  
Panik! Panik! Panik nur! Panik, doch wir sind die Jäger!_

Todos empezaron a bailar al sonido de la música pero la vista estaba centrada en cierta pareja en medio de la pista.

 _Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni  
Chi ni ochita tori wa kaze o machiwabiru  
Inotta tokoro de nani mo kawaranai  
Ima o kaeru no wa tatakau kakugo da_

-No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos – decía Pepper impresionada mientras bailaba con Tony.

-Jejeje ¿No que no sabía bailar? – preguntó Tony que tenia a la pelirroja en sus brazos.

 _Shikabane fumikoete susumu ishi o warau buta yo  
Kachiku no annei kyogi no hanei shiseru garou no jiyuu o!_

Lo que todos miraban era a la pareja de Steve y Wanda, todos veían como se movían tan sueltamente que los que los conocían realmente dudaban de que no fueran una pareja de novios por la forma tan natural que juntaban sus cuerpos.

Simultáneamente con el Lobo solitario de Scott.

Scott llevaba un gran baso de refresco en su mano y se dirigía a la pista cuando de golpe alguien se pone frente a él haciendo que vuelque el liquido en una parte de su camisa y el resto al piso.

-Oye, fíjate por dónde vas. – dijo Ant-Man molesto.

-Eh, lo siento mucho yo… ¿¡Scott!? – dijo la persona que hizo caer la bebida sorprendida.

-¿¡Hope!? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Scott sorprendido.

Bueno… veras, hace poco llegue a Nueva York y resulta que no pude conseguir una habitación en el hotel, así que trate de encontrar a SHIELD para que me ayuden a buscar un lugar para quedarme, fui al laboratorio y me dijeron que Hill se estaba quedando en la base de los vengadores, me dieron las indicaciones de cómo llegar allí. Al llegar los de SHIELD me hizo entrar en una especie de hotel subterráneo – explicaba la hija del doctor Pym.

-¿Hotel subterráneo? – preguntó Scott.

Sí, pero mi sorpresa fue mucho mayor cuando me encontré con el mismísimo Nick Fury en persona. Él me dijo que todos ustedes saldrían a bailar y vine hasta aquí – explicó Hope detalladamente lo que paso.

-Oh ya veo – dijo Scott con tranquilidad. - Hope, dime ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó Scott algo apenado.

-¿Yo? bueno… está bien – dijo Hope primero apenada y después sonriente.

Hope tomo a Scott de la mano y se fueron a la pista. Paul hizo lo mismo que las otras parejas y tomo a Hope para ponerse a bailar.

 _Torawareta kutsujoku wa hangeki no koushi da  
Jouheki no sono kanata emono o hofuru Jäger!  
Hotobashiru shoudou ni sono mi o yaki nagara  
Tasogare ni hi o ugatsu  
Guren no yumiya!_

-Míralo, dice que va por una bebida y viene con una chica – decía Blaze con burla mientras bailaba con Hill.

-No sabía que era un Casanova, un minuto ¿No es esa la hija del antiguo Ant-Man? – dijo Hill mientras saludaba a la pareja con su mano.

 _Doch wir sind Jäger!  
Panik! Panik! Panik nur! Panik, doch wir sind die Jäger!_

 _Ya o tsugae oikakeru yatsu wa nigasanai  
Ya o hanachi oitsumeru kesshite nigasanai  
Genkai made hikishiboru hachikiresou na tsuru  
Yatsu ga ikitaeru made nando demo hanatsu_

De pronto la música se hizo más fuerte, Peter, Logan y Matt al sentir el ritmo empezaron a mover sus cabezas y sus caderas, empezaron a caminar hacia atrás mirando hacia adelante.

 _Emono o korosu no wa dougu demo gijutsu demo nai  
Togisumasareta omae jishin no satsui da_

 _Wir sind der Jäger! Honoo no you ni atsuku  
Wir sind der Jäger! Kouri no you ni hiyayaka ni  
Wir sind der Jäger! Onore o ya ni komete  
Wir sind der Jäger! Subete o tsuranuiteyuke_

 _Angriff auf die Titanen  
Der Junge von einst wird bald zum Schwert greifen_

Empezaron a hacer unos raros pasos y de pronto todos centraron su vista en ellos.

 _Wer nur seine Machtlosigkeit beklagt kann nichts verändern  
Der Junge von einst wird bald das schwarze Schwert ergreifen  
Hass und Zorn sind eine zweischneidige Klinge  
Bald eines Tages wird er dem Schicksal die Zähne zeigen_

Los tres entrenadores empezaron a moverse más intensamente y las personas a su alrededor empezaron a sentir el ritmo.

 _Nanika o kaeru koto ga dekiru no wa  
Nanika o suteru koto ga dekiru mono  
Nanihitotsu risuku nado Seowanai mama de Nanika ga kanau nado_

 _Angu no soutei tada no gen'ei Ima wa mubou na yuuki mo  
Jiyuu no senpei kake no kousei  
Hashiru dorei ni shouri o!_

Todos saltaron a bailar a la pista con nuestros tres héroes en el centro dirigiendo los pasos.

 _Kaserareta fujouri wa shingeki no koushida  
Ubawareta sono chihei sekai o nozomu Eren  
Tomedonaki shoudou ni sono mi o okasare nagara  
Yoiyami ni shi o hakobu  
Meifu no yumiya_

 _Wird sind die Jäger!  
Panik! Panik! Panik nur! Panik, doch wir sind die Jäger!  
Panik! Panik! Panik nur! Panik, doch wir sind die Jäger!  
_ _Panik! Panik! Panik nur! Wir sind die Jäger!_

La canción frenó y los tres héroes fueron ovacionados, pero de pronto otra canción empezó a sonar. Esta vez los que se pusieron al centro de la pista fueron Petre, Wade, Matt, Blaze y Bucky. Los cinco héroes empezaron a bailar como si fueran profesionales, una coreografía al mismo tiempo con Peter al frente.

 _mitomete ita okubyou na kako,  
wakaranai mama ni kowagatte ita,  
ushiro no jibunga genjitsu wo ima ni utsusu,  
ikutsu mono sora wo egaita koko wa kitto,  
hakanai kokoro midashite._

Ahora Wade se puso al frente mientras bailaban.

 _yume de takaku tonda karada wa,  
donna fuan matotte mo furiharatte iku,  
nemuru chiisana omoi hirogaridashite,  
kizuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba,  
kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta,  
nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eien de_

De pronto todos los chicos entraron al centro y se pusieron a bailar con los entrenadores.

I wanna always be with you,  
I"ll give you everything I have.

Después de que paró la música se escuchó los aplausos de todos hacia los cinco vengadores secretos.

Oye, tengo que hacer algo, ya vuelvo – decía el mercenario bocazas a Sharon.

De acuerdo, yo iré a buscar algo de beber.

Después de eso Wade se dirigió otra vez a la cabina del DJ, tomo el micrófono y empezó a hablar.

¿¡Cómo la están pasando Nueva York!? – preguntó Clemont a todos en la Discoteca.

Se escucho una gran ovación por parte de todos.

Genial, ahora vamos a hacer un juego para que esto se ponga mejor, cada vez que escuchen la alarma tendrán que cambiar pareja con la persona de al lado – decía el DJ Deadpool.

Se escucho otra ovación de la gente.

Bien, marche la música – dijo Wade volviendo a activar a Robot DJ y volviendo a la pista.

 _Day by day_ _  
_ _We have lost our edge_ _  
_ _Don't you know?_ _  
_ _Forgotten is the life we led_ _  
_ _Now it seems_ _  
_ _You don't care what the risk is_ _  
_ _The peaceful times have made us blind_

Todos se pusieron a bailar, nuestros héroes se pusieron juntos para que cuando tuvieran que cambiar de pareja no les tocara algún extraño y se sientan incómodos.

 _Can't look back_ _  
_ _They will not come back_ _  
_ _Can't be afraid_ _  
_ _It's time after time_ _  
_ _Once again_ _  
_ _I'm hiding in my room_ _  
_ _The peaceful times have made us blind_

Todos hicieron el cambio de pareja. Steve quedo bailando con Pepper, Wanda quedo bailando con Tony, Hope con Logan, Scott quedo bailando con Nathasa, Wade quedo bailando con Sharon, afortunadamente para él.

 _So you can't fly if you never try_ _  
_ _You told me...Oh, Long ago_ _  
_ _But you left the wall_ _  
_ _Outside the gate_ _  
_ _So more than ever, it's real_ __

 _It was like a nightmare_ _  
_ _It's painful for me_ _  
_ _Because nobody wants to die too fast_ _  
_ _Remember the day of grief_ _  
_ _Now it's strange for me_ _  
_ _I could see your face_ _  
_ _I could hear your voice_

Todos bailaban con una sonrisa, algunos algo incómodos porque no se conocían bien pero se divertían igual, Steve por otro lado se la pasaba bien bailando con Pepper.

 _Remember the day we met_ _  
_ _It's painful for me_ _  
_ _Because nobody wants to die too fast_ _  
_ _Remember a day we dreamt_ _  
_ _It's painful for me_ _  
_ _I could see your face_ _  
_ _I could hear your voice_ __

 _Song for the reluctant heroes_ _  
_ _Oh Give me your strength_ _  
_ _Our life is so short_ _  
_ _Song for the reluctant heroes_ _  
_ _I wanna be brave like you_ _  
_ _From my heart._

Cuando termino esa canción todos empezaron reírse a carcajadas, realmente todos se la estaban pasando muy bien. La noche pasó y llego la hora de irse, todos estaban afuera camino a sus respectivos lugares de descanso. Se podía ver a Bucky siendo llevados de los hombros por Sam y Rodhey.

¿Pero por qué las chicas no quieren bailar conmigo? – decía Bucky mientras lloraba a cataratas. Al parecer había tomado un poco de más.

Estoy sali…endo con un chabón, se llama Daredevil y es maricon – decia Blaze ebrio abrazado a Matt que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el motorista fantasma.

Chicos, se los encargo – decía Scott a sus amigos refiriéndose al trío de borrachos.

No te preocupes, los llevaremos a la base y dejaremos a Hope en el laboratorio de camino – le respondió Steve.

Bien nosotros vamos a la guarida, Hope mejor ven con nosotros hay mucho lugar y es súper cómoda – dijo Tony a Hope.

Pues si no hay problema iré con gusto – contestó Hope.

Ustedes también vengan a la base trío de locos – le dijo Steve al trío de campeones.

Pues creo que no nos queda de otra – dijo Clint tranquilo.

Todos se fueron a dormir. Scott estaba algo triste porque Hope no se quedaría en la base. Aún no había aclarado sus sentimientos por ella. Para empezar la había besado solo una vez, igual solo fue la emoción del momento pero sentía un sentimiento muy cálido hacia ella.

-Dime ¿te divertiste? – preguntó Steve a Wanda.

Claro que si, realmente todos tus reclutas son muy simpáticos – decía la castaña con una sonrisa.

Me alegra que te caigan bien – decía el soldado también con una sonrisa.

Buenas noches reina – se despidió Steve. – Ya no eres una niña.

Serena se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Buenas noches, campeón – dijo mientras entro en su cuarto.

Steve un poco sonrojado también entro en la habitación. Ya dentro todos se pusieron a descansar en sus camas, había sido una noche muy movida y tenían que descansar.


	19. Chapter 19

**Este 2015 he visto trailers muy buenos.**

 **Deadpool** **: La película va a ser increíble aparte de ser la única película de Marvel que no vaya a ser vista por niños.**

 **Suicide Squad** **: Esa película va a estar bien porque Jared Leto va a hacer un buen trabajo. Si veis el tráiler en inglés podréis comprobar que su vos se parece muchísimio a la de Jack Nicholson.**

 **Batman vs Superman** **: Vale, todo el mundo ha dicho que Ben Affleck no va a hacer un buen trabajo, pero no hemos pensado que esta versión de Batman es una en la que Ben Affleck encaja muy bien. Además que una cosa que me gusta es que el doblaje en castellano va ha hcerlo Claudio Serrano. Para los que no lo conozcáis, es el hombre que ha doblado a Batman en los videojuegos de Arkham, en la trilogía de Christopher Nolan y varias películas de animación del héroe. Y además es la persona que ha doblado a Altair en Assassins Creed.**

 **Captain America Civil War** **: Quiero que todos estéis muy atentas porque el tráiler sale….Mañana. ¡Así que muy atentas! En serio.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Mister Chullo por haberme dado una idea para este capítulo. Saludos desde España Hermano.**

 **Y también agradecer a nicole1992, Rogerssevanss y a Berenise Acirione por haber comentado. Sois todos increíbles.**

 **Capítulo 19: Cuando la luz y la oscuridad colisionan.**

Hoy era un día normal en la vida de los vengadores secretos. Scott estaba preparado para irse a ver a su hija, Sharon seguía siendo sermoneada por su madre, Logan y John estaban preparando una carrera en motos, Peter estaba feliz porque ya había terminado su proyecto secreto, Matt ya había encotrado la estrategia perfecta para ganar su próximo caso y Wade tarareaba su canción favorita.

\- Él mundo quiero ver, de Pueblo Paleta soy. Como no se perder lo mejor de mi yo doy…

De pronto el soldado de invierno entró en la sala interrumpiendo la canción de los monstruillos del bolsillo.

\- Oíd…Tengo que…confesaros una cosa.-Decía el asesino mientras se le dejaba escapar un poco de nerviosismo.

\- Madre mía. Creo que ya ha salido del armario.-Se burló el mercenario bocazas.

\- Gilipollas. -Bucky se tranquilizó y soltó todo- Bueno, pues resulta que os he estado ocultando el hecho de que mantengo una relación a distancia con…una chica…Se llama Skye. Y es preciosa. Y no ha podido venir a visitarme porque cada vez que podía le ponían una misión. Pero hoy justamente me ha hecho… Una llamada por teléfono. Y me ha dicho que mañana va a venir y quiere conoceros. Así que bueno…

\- Primero, cuando has dicho llamada por teléfono te refieres a que habéis tenido sexo por teléfono, ¿no?- Preguntó Wade haciendo que Bucky se sonrojara- Y segundo, me porto bien si tu novia me presenta a una amiga.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el golpe que le dio la agente de la CIA al mercenario mutante.

\- No seas idiota Wade, pues claro que nos vamos a comportar. Es nuestro amigo y le vamos a apoyar. ¿Verdad?-Preguntó la rubia al resto de sus compañeros de trabajo.

\- Gracias. En serio gracias. Sois…

El asesino fue interrumpido por una alarma que sonó de repente y siguió con una luz roja que inundó toda la habitación.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Steve, quien estaba dormido, estaba Wanda entrando mientras se encontraba al soldado teniendo un sueño muy plácido.

\- Ssssstttteeeevvvveeee… Despierta.-Pero no pasaba nada. –Sssssttteeevvveee. Mierda, tengo intentar otra cosa. ¡Cráneo rojo ha vuelto!-Nada-¡Ultron está atacando la ciudad!-Aún nada.-Joder.

\- Lenguaje…-se despertó al instante.-Buenos días, preciosa.

\- Buenos días mi campeón.

Wanda se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras se acercaba hacia su novio de forma muy seductora.

-¿Nos quedamos este día en la cama?

\- Pues no me parece una mala idea.

En ese momento el teléfono del líder de los vengadores sonó. Después de que Steve lo cogiera. Su cara tenía una expresión de preocupación y angustia. Dos minutos después ya tenía su traje puesto y se dirigía hacia los vengadores secretos.

\- Cap, ¿Qué coño pasa, es otra alerta de mierda?-Preguntó Wade con su traje rojo tan característico y sus dos Katanas a la espalda.

\- Os vais a la guerra, chicos-Contestó el soldado con un semblante serio.

\- Madre de Dios- Dijo Sharon mientras se acercaba los dedos al cuerpo y hacía la señal de la cruz.

\- Al parecer un grupo de idiotas con poderes se ha apropiado del puente Golden Gate y dicen que lo volarán en pedazos si los vengadores no aparecen. Y ahí entráis vosotros, los detendréis.-Dijo el soldado.

\- Vuestra misión será saltar desde el quinjet a 550 Km del puente y subir a él por los ascensores que usan los constructores.-Prosiguió Wanda.-Nick quiere que esta sea vuestra prueba final. Nostros dos nos quedaremos cerca por si la cosa se pone muy mal.

\- No, no puedo hacer eso no he traído mi bañador. –Contestó Wade mientras se iba acercando poco a poco.

\- Venga ya ha llegado la hora de que os ganéis el sueldo.

Cuando todos estaban dentro del quinjet, estaban algo nerviosos. Esta sería su primera misión en solitario. Sin apoyo ni nada. Solo ellos.

\- El que lidera al grupo de villanos dicen que es El Cegador. Al parecer es el matón número dos de Hydra. Tambien dicen que su guadaña esta hecha de una aleación casi tan fuerte como la Logan.-Dijo Sharon mientras intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- Tranquila yo le bajaré los humos.-Dijo John mientras cargaba las últimas balas de su escopeta.

\- Tío, para que vas armado si puedes volverte de fuego.-Exclamó el hombre hormiga al motorista fantasma

\- Si pero no tengo mi moto, además es solo para emergencias. ¿Quien más está en ese grupito?

Peter cogió su tablet y lo comprobó.

-Pues un chaval que tiene poderes de hielo al verse alterado por un artefacto que él creo, su nombre es Ventisca. Este otro es un científico que puede controlar la gravedad al quedar alterado por una prueba científica fallida, se llama Graviton. Este de aquí se hace llamar Capucha escarlata, el encapuchado, el príncipe del crimen…Bueno, no tiene ningún poder pero tiene armamento tan bueno como el nuestro. Este otro tiene casi tanta fuerza como Hulk al hacerse la misma prueba que se hizo el Doctor Banner, se llama Abominación. Este niño al parecer es un super genio y fue capaz de fabricarse así mismo una armadura tecnoorgánica, pero al hacerlo dejó de ser humano, se llama Technovore. Este tío al parecer tiene de inteligencia lo que Hulk tiene de fuerza y se ha fabricado una armadura muy parecida a la de Iron Man. A este último le conozco porque me enfrenté a él, unos hombres de negocios le dieron un traje que era muy parecido al cuerpo de un rinoceronte y que tiene más armamento que el traje de Máquina de guerra, se hace llamar…pues eso, Rhino.

\- Bueno…Ocho contra ocho, parece justo.-Respondió Logan.

\- Además yo tengo esto…-Peter mostró un traje que llevaba que era totalmente plateado y que tenía por encima de su traje normal rojo blanco y azul, acompañado de un casco.-No es una armadura, son placas hechas en Vibranium y Adamantium. Y además me he hecho esto.- Peter dejó ver un arma con un baño de color rojo.- Mi propio cañón de telaraña.

\- Yo prefiero los clásicos, chaval.-Logan dejó ver su espada. Al parecer esta anulaba los poderes curativos.

\- Amigos es la hora.-Comentó Bucky, había elegido para esta misión un buen equipo. Tenía su subfusil Sten a la espalda, Una ametralladora ligera en el cinturón acompañado de pistolas Colt y u machete hecho de adamantium y por último un cuchillo largo en la bota. Lo más curioso es que tenía una capa con capucha.- Quiero deciros que…

De repente el avión empezó a dar tumbos. Miraron por la ventana y es que les estaban disparando con morteros. Pero espera…Eran morteros Láser.

-¡Joder!-Exclamaron todos.

Steve abrió las compuestas de bomba y les dijo que saltaran.

-¿Saldremos de esta, no Bucky?-Preguntó Daredevil.

-¿Tú también estás citado con una chica, Matt?

-Pues probablemente.

-De acuerdo ¡John!-Llamó al motorista fantasma mientras el avión seguía dando tumbos.

-Así me llamo y del amor soy el amo.

-Gracias por ofrecerte voluntario. Tú saltarás primero y Logan te seguirá.

Cuando los dos inmortales saltaron, Wade iba ha hacerlo pero entonces explotó un mortero bastante cerca del avión.

\- Ojala estuviera en Nueva Jersey viendo Los Picapiedra…Esto es una mierda.-Otro mortero explotó-Joder. Me cago en…Hijos de puta. ¿No sabéis a quién le estáis disparando? ¡Sí! Soy el rey de Rock and Roll ¡Hermanos míos! Probablemente no hablen mi idioma. Comen plátanos y se tiran pedos porque solo comerán las judías de sus mamás.

Cuando casi todos estaban fuera del avión Bucky saltó para luego encontrarse con sus compañeros en el frente de Batalla.

\- Bueno ya estamos aquí. ¿Ahora qué?-Preguntó Ant-Man.

-Buscamos a los malos, los encontramos y los acabamos.- Dijo el mercenario bocazas.

\- Eso mismo-Respondió Sharon.

Estuvieron caminando por el puente durante un buen rato por el puente. Al parecer estos tipos habían invadido el puente en medio del tráfico porque había un montón de coches abandonados. De pronto una misteriosa niebla apareció y la temperatura bajó de golpe. Logan había podido percibir un olor nuevo. Estaban aquí.

-¿Pero qué es esto?-Hablaba una voz-¡Pedimos a los vengadores!

\- Si ya bueno lo que pasa es que al Avengerjet le fallaba un ala así que…-Se burló Wade.

De pronto la niebla se disipó un poco y se pudo ver a un hombre con una capa rasgada y que envolvía su cara con una capucha. No tenía brazo derecho, en lugar de eso tenía una enorme guadaña.

-Wow, tú debes de ser El Cegador. No das tanto miedo.-Volvió a hablar Deadpool.

-Oh, pero aún no has conocido a mis amigos.

De pronto más figuras salieron de la niebla, eran iguales a las imágenes que habían visto. La verdad es que daban miedo. Pero eso no les iba a detener a los Vengadores Secretos.

-Vale ahora tenéis dos opciones. Opción una, os rendís; opción dos, nosotros os obligamos a rendiros-Hablo el motorista fantasma.

Los villanos lo único que hicieron fue reírse. Entonces El Cegador miró a aquel chico que tenía que tener veinte años. Él a continuación lanzó un rayo de hielo que aparentemente dio de lleno. Pero entonces una luz iluminó la zona del impacto. Esta luz provenía por parte de una llama. La llama de Ghost Rider.

-Realmente creéis que podéis vencerle…Estáis jodidos.-Dijo Wade.

A continuación se libró una gran batalla. Ghost Rider fue a combatir a Graviton. Este usó sus poderes para levantar varios coches y lanzárselos. John pudo despedazar los coches fácilmente con su cadena.

\- Demonios tendré que intentar otra cosa.-Dijo Gravitón.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que el villano hundió parte del puente y hizo que John cayera al agua. Pero cuando toda la esperanza parecía perdida para el motorista fantasma, un tornado de fuego apareció y de él salió John dándole un golpe a Graviton y haciéndole caer muy lejos siendo acompañado por Ghost Rider.

-¡Abominación!-Se le ordenó a la bestia atacar y esta obedeció.

\- Creo que vamos a necesitar algo más fuerte para ocuparnos de este feo.-Dijo la agente de la CIA.

\- Scott hazme un favor. Lánzame. Cuando tenga a este idiota en el suelo. Atacad a los otros.-Pidió Logan.

\- Un placer.

-Scott se hizo gigante y hizo que Lobezno saliera volando como una bala de cañón hacia Abominación. Cuando este cayó todos los demás atacaron. Peter decidió ir a por Rhino y El líder, con su nuevo armamento sería mucho más fácil. Daredevil fue a por Ventisca, puede que sus nuevas barras de combate eléctricas contraatacaran los poderes de hielo. Sharon fue a pegarse tiros con ese estúpido del encapuchado. Scott fue a combatir a Technovore, si él podía usar a los tecnívoros, él podía usar sus hormigas, pero había una cosa con la que ese niño no había contado, Ant-Man ahora podía volar. Por último Wade y Bucky se quedaron juntos para atacar a El Cegador.

-El ex agente de Arma X y el amigo del Capitán America.

-Oye tío no es que tenga miedo pero su guadaña es muy grande .¿Tenemos algún plan?

-Cuando yo te diga te vas .¡Ahora!-Gritó Bucky.

Wade desapareció en un segundo y después de eso Bucky se quedó solo con el villano. Las balas no servían con este capullo asi que tendría que intentar otra cosa. Bucky se colocó la capucha y se tapó el cuerpo con la capa. De repente el asesino se había replicado en cinco copias iguales. El Cegador se exaltó y su único acto fue atacar a todos. Pero cuando cortaba cada una del as copias, todas desaparecieron sin haber ni una sola real.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda? ¡Son hologramas!

De pronto Deadpool se teletransportó justo detrás del villano y le hizo dos cortes con sus espada pero sin matarlo. El Cegador se enfadó y arremetió contra el mercenario bocazas. Wade pudo esquivar sus cortes y hacer que fuera donde estaba Bucky. Entonces el soldado de invierno Usó su machete para arremeter contra el villano y hacerle un corte en el costado. El plan era encerrar al Cegador haciendo que los dos héroes atacaran al mismo tiempo. Pero con que contaron fue que El Cegador era capaz de saltar mucho pero Bucky tenía su propia sorpresa para él. De su cinturón sacó un arma que se parecía a esas espadas que se utilizaban en HALO, solo que esta era dorada y de ella salió un rayo que fue a parar a la cuchilla del villano haciéndole estallar.

-Bueno eso fue fácil. Me preguntó cómo le irá a los otros.-Dijo Wade.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron que sus compañeros tenían a todos los villanos estaban acabados y derrotados. Todos. El líder, Abominación, Ventisca, Gravitón, el encapuchado, Rhino, Technovore y por supuesto El Cegador.

-Bueno ya tenemos una historia para contarle a tu chica.-Exclamó Spiderman.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hace mucho tiempo que no sabéis de mí. Y como disculpa hoy responderé a los reviews. Y quiero daros las gracias a todos porque hoy hemos llegado a los veinte capítulos. Gracias a todos, sois increíbles.**

 _ **Landaflrs**_ **: Creo que a ti ya te había visto en otro sitio pero de todos modos te doy la bienvenida a nuestra familia y espero que en este capítulo comentes y des tu opinión.**

 _ **Nicole1992**_ **: A ti te doy la bienvenida a nuestra familia y me gustaría que comentases más cosa, pero mientras no me des dislike.**

 _ **Mister chullo**_ **: Saludarte a sido un placer amigo, mi madre es de Lima (Perú) y si volvemos a ir de vacaciones me gustará conocerte en persona. Hasta la próxima hermano.**

 **Capítulo 20: La Guarida**

Después de que nuestro nuevo grupo de héroes hubiera puesto al servicio de SHIELD a los supercriminales, todos estaban cansados no solo por la pelea, sino porque acababan de ser acosados por una multitud de gente que los aclamaba fue a recibirles cuando salieron del puente. A varios esto les pareció bien pero a los otros fue…innecesario.

-Sabes lo que dicen en la universidad. Unos buenos labios no ocupan lugar –Dijo el motorista fantasma mientras se reía.

-Una chica se me ha abalanzado y me ha besado cuatro veces –Hablaba el mercenario bocazas- Creo que me he enamorado.

-¿Y era muy guapo, Wade?-Le interrumpió la Agente 13.

-Era una chica, Sharon –Contestó mientras que seguía sonriendo.

Todos miraban como los villanos subían al furgón especializado de SHIELD. El último en subir era El Cegador, pero se detuvo para mirar fijamente a uno de los héroes. A Bucky.

-Disfruta tus pequeñas y mezquinas victorias, Soldado de Invierno. Pero por muy hábil que llegues a ser no puedes salvar a todos. No a los que te importan o al os que ya has hecho daño.-Dijo para luego subir al furgón.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Bucky que en estos momentos estaba estático. Aquel idiota tenía razón. Él había hecho daño a personas inocentes y eso sería una carga que arrastraría durante el resto de su vida.

-Bucky, yo creo que tú le pones cachondo a El Cegador. Yo vigilaría mi culo, esto me huele a boda.-Bromeó Deadpool para relajar la tensión del ambiente.

El soldado de invierno no respondió al comentario.

-Hey ¡Barnes!-Le llamó la atención Logan-Ese tipo es un sociópata clásico, y ese tipo de gente tiene un don para saber justamente lo que te irritará. Dejar que lo que te diga te ofenda es como seguirles el juego.

-Hum-El asesino entendió y hablo-Tienes razón, gracias.

Después de que el trabajo hubiese sido acabado, todos subieron al Quinjet para volver a la base. Había sido una tarde muy larga por lo que lo mejor sería descansar lo más posible para mañana estar frescos y poder recibir bien a Skye. Eso sería lo mejor. Cuando llegaron se encontraron a Steve y a Wanda con sus trajes puestos y aparentemente a punto de salir.

-¿Os vais ahora? Pero si ahora teníamos que contaros nuestra batalla épica en el puente.-Replicó Ant-Man.

-Se la podréis contar a Fury, está ansioso por veros y además tiene una sorpresa para vosotros. Wanda y yo tenemos que salir a una misión los dos solos.-Dijo el soldado señalando a la castaña que estaba sonriendo y además estaba sonrojada.

-Creo que no eres tú quien debería vigilar tu culo, Bucky.-Susurró el mercenario al asesino.

Cuando los dos grupos de héroes se separaron todos los vengadores secretos fueron a reunirse con el director de SHIELD que estaba delante de la puerta que daba a su habitación.

-Bien chicos, como han hecho un gran trabajo hoy y han demostrado un gran valor y que merecen ser vengadores, he decidido darles un nuevo hogar – dijo Nick abriendo la puerta y viendo que ahora era una pared tapiada con un espacio que era como el de una cabina telefónica.

-Pero señor, ni siquiera tres de nosotros apenas caben en eso ¿Cómo vamos a dormir todos ahí? – preguntó Sharon escéptico.

-Solo síganme – dijo Nick seguido de todos los presentes.

-Todos siguieron a Nick a esa pequeña casita, el oprimió un botón adentro y un sonido de vacío se escuchó.

-¿Acaso esto es…? – iba a preguntar Peter.

-Si, esto es un ascensor – respondió Nick.

Al llegar todos los jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver lo que parecía un gran departamento subterráneo. Como rapero que muestra su mansión por televisión Nick les enseño todo lo que había en el lugar.

-Bien comencemos por la sala, tiene estos sillones de terciopelo tan cómodos que si te acuestas te dormirás a los segundos – dijo Nick.

-A ver – dijo Sharon, quien se recostó y quedo dormida.

-Ay que tierna – dijeron todas las chicos presentes.

-Bien continuando también tenemos este televisor de 72 pulgadas conectado a las tres mejores consolas actuales – decía Nick con una sonrisa.

-Podría quedarme a vivir en esta sala – dijo Scott contento.

-Pues sigamos con la cocina – dijo Nick.

El director de SHIELD les mostro una gran cocina muy moderna, con barias estufas, tres refrigerados y muchas despensas llenas de comida e ingredientes, microondas y muchos utensilios de cocina.

-Oh por Dios, esto es un sueño – dijo Wade sorprendido.

-Y eso no es todo – dijo Nick abriendo una gran puerta de metal mostrando lo que parecía un almacén lleno de vallas y carné.

-Genial – dijo Wade más sorprendido aun.

-Bien vamos a ver las habitaciones, empecemos por la de las chicas – dijo Nick en dirección al cuarto.

Entraron en un gran pasillo en los que las puertas estaban abiertas para demostrar las ocho habitaciones que había.

-Bien en cada habitaciones tenemos las 6 súper cómodas literas con colchones de piel sintética, que con solo acostarte sientes que te están dando un masaje profesional – decía Nick mostrando las camas. Además de que… Guala – dijo el pirata abriendo el inmenso armario en el que se podía entrar al parecer tenía unos 20 metros de largo, lleno de muchísima ropa para los siete chicos y la chica y lo que parecía una pasarela.- Esta ropa fue seccionada por los mejores diseñadores de moda de todo el país – dijo Markus con orgullo.

Al entrar al cuarto de algunos chicos todos los hombres quedaron en silencio. El cuarto era igual de grande que el de la chica, no estaba bien pintado, tenía las misma cama que el cuarto de las chica pero los colchones se veían muy comunes, había dos escritorios con dos computadoras muy desordenadas, un mini refrigerador, un aro de basquetbol sobre un cubo de basura y varios posters de modelos colgados en la pared.

Los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio y las agente de la CIA comenzó a hablar.

-Este cuarto es horrible – dijo Sharon.-¿Acaso es una broma de mal gusto para ellos, jefe? – dijo Serena mirando a Nick.

-Esto es… – empezó a hablar Wade.

-Las chicas prestaron atención a lo que Deadpool tenía que decir, mientras Nick solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa

-¡…LA HOSTIA! – dijeron Wade, Peter, Jhon, Logan, Scott, Matt y Bucky al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡QUE!? – dijo la agente de la CIA sorprendida.

-Este es el sueño de cualquier soltero – dijo Matt contento.

-Que genial, hay un mini refri y un aro de basquetbol para tirar la basura – dijo Wade emocionado.

-Y la decoración es increíble, esta son una habitaciones de machos, y no de cualquier macho... – decía Wade animado.

-¡DE MACHO QUE SE RESPETA! – dijeron todos los hombres incluso Nick.

-Este es el salón de juegos – dijo Nick mostrando un cuarto lleno de juegos y maquinas de Arcade, un expendedor de gaseosas y bocadillos, además de haber una pantalla gigante y varias computadoras.

-Este es el gimnasio – dijo el director de SHIELD mientras mostraba una habitación lleno de pesas, maquinas para ejercitarse, una bolsa de boxeo además de que también había un ring de boxeo.

-Oye jefe ¿Qué hay aquí? – preguntó Peter señalando una puerta.

-Oh ese es el cuarto privado 1, después les mostrare que hay dentro – dijo Nick a los jóvenes.

-¿Y este? – preguntó Sharon curiosa señalando otro cuarto.

-Ese es el cuarto privado 2 pronto lo conocerán, mejor vamos a ver los otros cuartos – dijo el pirata con una sonrisa.

-Los vengadores secretos empezaron a caminar hacia adelante mientras Nick se freno sin que se dieran cuenta.

-"Oye Bucky" – habló Nick en voz baja a el Soldado de Invierno.

-"¿Qué sucede señor director?" – preguntó Bucky con intriga.

-"Toma, úsala cuando necesites estar a solas con Skye, es la llave del cuarto privado 2" – le dijo Nick a la joven.

-¿Eh? bueno, está bien – dijo el asesino nervioso tomando la llave.

Nick siguió avanzando y mostró los baños y también donde estaba el jacuzzi, el sauna, y un baño de aguas termales.

-Increíble ¿Cómo hicieron todo esto? no creo que los obreros lo hicieran en el tiempo que estuvimos en la misión – mencionó Logan.

-Bueno, en realidad la construcción empezó unos días después de que salierais a por el vibranium, los obreros solo vinieron a instalar el ascensor – explicó Nick.

-Oh, ya veo – dijo Peter sorprendido.

-Por cierto, nos queda un cuarto y tengo una última sorpresa para vosotros – mencionó Nick.

Todos siguieron al director de SHIELD hacia el último cuarto pensando cual será la sorpresa para los vengadores secretos.

-Bien, este es el taller – dijo Nick mostrando lo que parecía un gran garaje lleno de herramientas.

-Guau, aquí podría hacer muchos de mis inventos – dijo Scott feliz.

-¿Y cuál es esa sorpresa que nos querías mostrar viejo? – preguntó Wade curioso a su jefe.

-Pues es esto – dijo el director acercándose a un objeto que parecía un interruptor. Cuando lo presionó y se hizo la luz, se pudieron ver un juego de ocho motos, bueno siete porque una era de Jhon. Todas las motos estaban equipados con los colores de sus propietarios. Además había tres coches Corbet de color negro, rojo y blanco. Nick explicó que esos coches podían ser utilizados para misiones debido a sus diversas mejoras técnicas.

-Viejo es increíble, pero dime ¿Por qué todo esto? – preguntó Peter intrigado.

-Pues… sé que durante estas semanas habéis estado muy confusos por haber estado encerrados y creer que no servíais. Todos habéis tenido que renunciar a vuestras familias y a parte de vuestras vidas… creo que esto no compensa nada, pero quería darte algo por todos esos días que no estuve contigo – dijo Nick con una mirada melancólica.

-Vejete… – dijo Wade con ojos brillosos.

-Si intentas abrazarme te dispararé… – dijo Nick que había cambiado la mirada.

-Bueno yo creo que deberíamos ponerle un nombre. Yo voto por… **La Deadcueva.**

-No pienso dormir en un sitio que se llame así.-Dijo Daredevil.

-Yo soy el líder así que digo que nuestra casa se llamara… **La Guarida.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 16: Acta de registro**

Steve había tenido una dura misión aquella noche. Wanda estaba ilesa pero a él le habían disparado. No era nada grave, la bala tan solo le había rasgado la piel. Está claro que el tener que proteger a Wanda ante todo le iba a salir bastante caro. ¿Pero qué importaba? Tal vez su esperanza de vida se reducía de cien a noventa años. Y ahora lo que tenía que hacer era reunirse con Fury. Cuando entró en el despacho del director, se lo encontró con un semblante serio en su cara.

-Dígame qué es lo que pasa Fury, tengo cosas que hacer.

Fury cogió un dosier sobre la mesa. Steve pudo ver lo que había escrito. Cada palabra le asustó más que la que iba después: ACTA DE REGISTRO. Se acabó. Su peor pesadilla se acaba de cumplir. Ya tenía sus sospechas desde hacía tiempo, exactamente desde que Tony le habló acerca de aquellos asuntos políticos.

-Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, capitán.-El director de SHIELD se puso cómodo y empezó a reflexionar.

Los dos hombres estuvieron hablando durante casi tres horas. Varias revelaciones salieron durante ese tiempo, algunas habían sido rumoreadas y de otras no se tenía ni la más remota idea.

-Nick, me estás diciendo que HYDRA está metida en el gobierno, que Tony acaba de aliarse de ellos y que ha convencido a un gran número de héroes para que se alíen con esos nazis de mierda. ¿Es eso?

-Sí, y ahora necesitamos ir a por Barton y irnos a por los Vengadores Secretos.

Mientras tanto en la nueva guarida de los Vengadores Secretos. Todos estaban contentos. Bucky ahora estaba con Skye y todo había salido bien respecto a la impresión que le había dado a sus compañeros de equipo. De pronto entraron en la habitación Nick Fury, Steve Rogers y Clint Barton.

-Hola jefe Rogers y Fury. Es una pasada, la novia de Bucky es alucinante, una pena que no tenga hermanas.-Dijo Deadpool.

-Muy bien, pero ahora es tiempo serio.-Dijo Nick-Verás, resulta que el gobierno os quiere como sus empleados personales.

Al principio ninguno de ellos lo entendió. Pero a cabo de un rato que ya estuvo todo explicado, todos estaba angustiados ya que no tenían ni idea de que iban a hacer ahora. No querían trabajar para el gobierno.

-Los Vengadores se han doblegado ante HYDRA.-Comentó Fury.-Rogers está al corriente y ha decidido quedarse. Pero si vosotros decidís quedaros tenéis que saber que a ojos del gobierno y posiblemente del mundo entero…seréis criminales. No podéis continuar persiguiendo a los malos mientras sigáis siendo agentes de SHIELD.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Preguntó esta vez Logan.

-Es muy sencillo. Me han dicho que si decidimos trabajar al margen del gobierno…estamos despedidos.

-¿Y qué va a hacer usted jefe?-Preguntó el mercenario bocazas.

-La verdad es que dentro de unos días dejaré de ser el jefe. Sin embargo…Vosotros tenéis familias y unas vidas por delante. Tenéis que decidir qué es lo que queréis hacer.

-Eso es cierto. Especialmente Hawkeye, que tiene mujer e hijos.-Habló Scott Lang.

-Yo opino que deberíais ir todos con Los Vengadores. Steve y yo siempre hemos trabajado solos y ya os estamos más que agradecidos por lo que habéis hecho hasta ahora, seguiré con esto sin vosotros. Pero os prometo que un día os reuniré a todos en un restaurante y os llevaré las cabezas de esos cabrones de HYDRA como regalo.-Terminó el Soldado de Invierno.

-James, no estarás solo mientras yo esté aquí contigo. Recuerda nuestra promesa.-Dijo Skye poniendo una mano en el hombro de su novio.

-De acuerdo. Skye se quedará con nosotros. Será mis ojos y mis oídos en el mundo informático. Pero el resto es mejor que os vayais.

-Bucky, pero si fuiste tú el que dijo que necesitaba un equipo especializado.-Dijo Peter.

-Pero eso era cuando colaboraba con agentes que trabajaban directamente con SHIELD. No tiene caso trabajar con siete civiles con poderes que han renunciado del cuerpo.-Sentenció El Soldado de Invierno.

-Eh…Sí es cierto que una vez fuera del cuerpo no tenemos gran cosa que agregar pero dime. ¿Qué hay de nuestros sentimientos? Hasta ahora hemos arriesgado la vida, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es darnos a escoger qué queremos.-Habló el motorista fantasma.

-Es cierto, pero sea lo que sea decidlo ahora mismo.

-Oye pero si aceptamos…Por ejemplo yo y Sharon…nos quedaremos en el paro. ¿Qué haremos si en algún momento necesitamos hacer vida normal de forma económica? -Habló Wade.

-Pues verás, Wade. No sé qué habrás decidido tú pero lo que yo haré será…buscar trabajo, supongo.-Dijo la agente de la CIA sonriendo.

-¡Lo he decidido! Yo renunció de SHIELD. Total, siempre me queda volver a robar y Peter puede ser fotógrafo.-Comentó Scott.

Todos decidieron quedarse. Pero el último que no aceptó y que estuvo callado todo el tiempo fue Hawkeye. Era normal, él era el que más tenía que pensar en su familia antes que en sí mismo. Y al ser un miembro fun dador de los Vengadores, aquella tarea se hacía más complicada. Finalmente habló.

-¿Es posible volver a SHIELD y trabajar con vosotros en el tiempo libre?

Nadie contestó. La respuesta a esa pregunta estaba clara.

-Nunca dejaría que se filtrase información confidencial.

-¡No vas a tener acceso a nuestra información! Puedes volver a SHIELD y trabajar por libre. Pero tener que renunciar a ser un Vengador y causarles problemas a tu familia, no me parece justo, Clint.-Dijo Bucky.

-Soldier tiene razón, nadie te juzgará si te vas ahora. Nunca te consideraríamos un traidor.-Habló el Capitán.

-Pero Scott tú también tienes familia.-Dijo Clint de forma melancólica.

-Tú situación es muy distinta a la mía.

-Es una pena, yo también quería colaborar. Estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por esto, si lo dejo ahora el pobre Pietro habrá muerto en vano. ¡Joder, porque me tienen que negar esto aún siendo un miembro fundador!-El pobre Clint se echo a llorar, ya no había caso.

Al cabo de un rato se habían despedido de Clint y se habían reunido todos y se pudieron oír los siguientes comentarios:

-Matt: Lo hemos hecho…

-Logan: Menudo desastre son Los Vengadores Secretos.

-Scott: Estoy asustado quiero volver a la cárcel.

-Peter: A mí ya todo me da igual. Si las cosas acaban mal, volveré a ver a Gwen.

-Wade tan solo se tambaleaba mientras hacía tiriteo.

-Sharon: Si te vas a poner así hubiera sido mejor que te marcharas.

De pronto empezó a hablar el ahora líder de Los Vengadores Secretos.

-Habéis conseguido sobreponeros al miedo, sois soldados valerosos y tenéis mis más sinceros respetos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Este es un mensaje para todos los que siguen esta historia, y las demás. Mañana empiezo de nuevo el instituto. Tengo pocos arrepentimientos, este verano ha sido una maravilla, he visto lugares nuevos, he disfrutado con mis amigos Alfa y Delta y os he conocido a todos vosotros mis queridos lectores. Pero bueno, el instituto es algo muy diferente.**

 **Si habéis leído mi Bio, muchos sabréis que el institi¡uto no es la mejor época de mi vida. Pero a pesar de eso intentó no derrumbarme y mostrar mi mejor sonrisa. Después de todo, a la gente a la que yo le importo sufre viéndome mal…Este mensaje va dirigido a todas las personas que no lo pasan o no lo han pasado especialmente bien.**

 **Ser felices. ¡Simplemente sonreíd! Da igual si tenéis o no motivos porque nadie tiene motivos o derecho a quitároslo la sonrisa. Nunca os tenéis que dejar llevar por los sentimientos negativos. No va a servir de nada que hagáis daño a los demás porque de esa forma lo único que hacéis es rebajaros a su nivel. El odio únicamente genera más odio, es mejor perdonar y seguir sonriendo. Si actuáis con buena fe nunca tendréis que arrepentiros de nada. Tened cuidado con las influencias externas. No hagáis algo que no queréis solamente para encajar ni dejéis de dejar de hacer lo que os gusta para ser aceptados porque de esa forma lo único que hacéis es engañaros a vosotros mismos, porque aparentas lo que no eres. ¡Recordad que vosotros elegís lo que queréis en vuestras vidas. Evitad tener que depender de la opinión pública. Siempre va a ver quien os critique hagáis lo que hagáis, sin embargo no olvidéis que en el mundo hay gente buena, aunque a veces cueste mucho creerlo. ¡Así que nunca perdáis la esperanza y buscadla! Nunca os sintáis solos porque no lo estáis, tampoco os hundáis si las cosas van mal. Recordad que si el camino fuese siempre de rosas la vida sería muy aburrida, ¿no creéis?**

 **En resumen, ser vosotros mismos y siempre quereros.**

 **Bueno y ahora lo que sigue es que mis horarios han cambiado drásticamente. Ahora tendréis capitulo nuevo cada viernes, y si el viernes no hay será el sábado.**

 **Ahora una lista de futuros proyectos y continuaciones**

 **Un comienzo difícil de aceptar.** **He decidido que esta historia será un longfic,, no creo que pueda continuarlo en una segunda parte.**

 **La nueva familia** **. Otra decisión de que sea otro longfic. Si queréis ver Bucky/Skye os recomiendo que le echéis un ojo.**

 **Batman: Arkham Legacy** **. Ya sé que es saltarse un universo pero tengo fe en este proyecto y espero que lo podáis ver.**

 **Death Note: Los sucesores de Kira** **. Al final he terminado cayendo en un tópico que es escribir sobre Manga/Anime. Si no era esto iba ser Ataque a los titanes, tener cuidado que igual undía hago uno de Pokemon.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Muy buenas hoy vengo como lo prometí con la actualización de este fanfic, os recomiendo que veáis la otra actualización de La nueva familia. Ahora responderé a vuestros reviews.**

 _ **Rogerssevanss:**_ **No hace falta que te disculpes por no haber comentado porque yo ahora voy a empezar con mis exámenes (Evaluación Inicial). Quiero darte las gracias por seguirme durante todo este tiempo porque de verdad tu eres grande. Y que sepas que tú formas una gran parte de esto porque fue contigo con la que descubrí Fanfiction, así en cierto modo tú me has creado, sin ti no existiría yo y seguramente seguiría sin tener cierta paz en mi vida que ahora tengo con vosotros. Esto no sería posible sin ti. Gracias por seguir apoyándome porque esto es muy especial para mí, en cierta forma eres tú la que me da esperanzas de continuar y espero que me las sigas dando.**

 _ **Nicole1992:**_ **Muchas gracias por seguir mis fanfics y saludos desde España.**

 _ **Exasesinarusa**_ **: Quiero agradecerte todo el apoyo que me das y quiero que sepas que si alguien te dice algo malo no tienes que preocuparte porque tú vales mil veces más que esa persona. Una abrazo desde España.**

Capítulo 17: El tirador

Hoy Steve Rogers se enfrentaba a la que sería sin duda su mayor prueba hasta ahora. Una guerra Civil en camino, una separación en los vengadores y la formación de un nuevo equipo de héroes. Pero nada de eso importaba ya que a él solo le interesaba la forma en la que su novia iba a reaccionar.

-¿Wanda podemos hablar?-Preguntó entrando en la habitación.

-Claro, amor.-Contestó mientras le dedicaba una bonita sonrisa.

Steve se sentó junto con ella en la cama.

-Verás…Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Me has engañado con otra mujer?-Preguntó la chica.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!-Se exaltó el soldado.

-Entonces dime que pasa.

-Pues…

Lo que se estuvo discutiendo durante las siguientes horas ya os lo podréis imaginar. Era más que obvio que Wanda primero se sorprendería y trataría de negarlo todo porque…En serio, ¿una guerra entre superhéroes? ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Una guerra del infinito?

-Sé que cuesta creerlo Wanda y confía en mí que esto no me duele.-Dijo Steve.

-Vaya…¿Y ahora qué?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Yo he decidido seguir haciendo lo mío. Proteger a la gente. Y eso lo haré queriendo quedarme con los vengadores secretos. Pero lo que me importa es lo que tú decidas mi niña.

Wanda se levantó y empezó a meditar para sí misma.

 _-¿Qué hago? Quiero seguir siendo una vengadora, pero si eso implica tener que separarme de Steve. Aunque puede que así lo pueda proteger. Soy consciente del terror. Lo vi con mis propios ojos._

Wanda se giró y miró directamente a los ojos. Había tomado ya su decisión.

-Me quedó contigo pero quiero dos cosas.-Habló Wanda con voz autoritaria.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Uno quiero que si entramos en combate con los otros vengadores…me dejes golpear a Stark.-Dijo la chiquilla con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-De acuerdo.-Contestó el soldado un poco nervioso ya que no sabía si lo decía en serio.

-Y segundo. Quiero que una vez al mes tengamos una cita tu y yo solos.

-Bueno, supongo que te podría llevar por ahí a pasear…-Steve no continuó ya que vio que su novia tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba claro que esa idea no le agradaba para nada.-De acuerdo, tendremos cena y una película.

Wanda abrazó a su novio y empezó a agitarlo de tal felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Mientras tanto en la guarida, los vengadores secretos estaban investigando un caso de asesinato reciente que le había ocurrido a un político.

-Creo que lo que aquí necesitamos es la sabiduría de un buen tirador.-Habló Peter.

-Tal vez. Si un hombre quisiera disparar la bala de su arma idéntica a otra, ¿sería posible?-Habló en esta ocasión Sharon.

-Si sacas una bala limpia del primer rifle podrías igualar los surcos aunque ese tipo de trabajo no se ha hecho en muchos años.-Intervino en la conversación Bucky.

-La bala que fue sacada del cuerpo del arzobispo estaba totalmente mutilada por el impacto, la prueba del FBI fue metalúrgica.-Dijo Matt mientras daba un sorbo de su café.

-Es cierto pero no podrías asegurar eso. Tendrías que revisarla y aún no entiendo cómo pudo ser.-Dijo Logan.

-Envoltura en papel. Una auténtica obra de arte. 1870, África. Una bala empapelada, el metal no rozaba el cañón, los surcos coincidían, el papel se desenrolla. No deja rastro.-Explicó el soldado de invierno.

-Una cuestión interesante. Espero que os satisfaga.-Comentó esta vez la novia de Bucky, Skye.- Pero si tuviéramos que buscar a un hombre que pudiera hacer un tiro como ese a dos metros. ¿Quién podría ser?

-He oído que un tiro como ese fue hecho no hace tanto por un hombre llamado el Soldado de Invierno.-Dijo Wade con una sonrisa en la cara.-Aunque jamás lo conocí así que no sé.

Bucky no sabía si enfadarse o aliviarse por aquel comentario del mercenario bocazas. Era cierto que durante el último año sus habilidades habían disminuido pero su cordura había vuelto.

-Sería un mal trabajo hacer eso.-Habló en ese momento Nick Fury que había estado al margen durante todo el tiempo.

-¿Y eso porqué, jefe?

-Quien haya hecho el tiro debe estar muerto ya. Así son las conspiraciones. Los hombres de Kenedy estuvieron muertos en tres horas.-Dijo el director.-En el desierto, en tumbas sin nombre a las afueras de Texas.

-¿Podría testificar eso?

-Claro, aún conservo la pala.-Dijo Nick con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio. Si alguna vez Nick publicaba sus memorias, Hollywood mataría por tenerlas.

-Regresando al tema principal. ¿Hay alguien más aparte de él?

-Había un hombre en Rusia, pero lo encerraron hace tiempo. Otro en Francia, así que está muerto. Y había otro…Pero ya no trabaja. Un verdadero infeliz brutal, la mayoría dispara a matar pero él dispara a herir, esperaba a que llegaran sus amigos para luego matarlos también. Era capaz de convertir un solo blanco en cuatro. Desde el camello hasta el traficante pasando antes por el comprador habitual, los mataba por cientos. Los enemigos lo buscaban mucho, pero un día lo encontraron. En un edificio abandonado de tres pisos, no fueron nada sutiles y dieron un golpe de artillería, demolieron toda una calle y derribaron el edificio ese mismo día. Algunos dicen que salió arrastrándose, otros que no murió, de todos modos no hemos vuelto a saber de él en dos años.

-¿Cómo se llama?-Preguntó Bucky bastante sorprendido por la historia que le acababan de contar.

-Su nombre es Frank Castle. Habéis oído hablar de él. Fue soldado, teniente de artillería, agente de campo de la CIA, guardaespaldas del presidente y agente de SHIELD durante cinco años. Un día decidió dejar todo eso a un lado ya que tenía a su esposa y a sus hijo muy descuidados por lo que se iría a Inglaterra donde se encargaría de adiestrar a la marina, un trabajo sencilla. Por desgracia la última operación que tuvo Frank salió mal. El hijo de un mafioso de Miami falleció por error y le culparon a él. El mafioso encontró a Frank en una reunión familiar en Puerto Rico, y mató a toda su familia. Pero para suerte de algunos o para desgracia de muchos Frank sobrevivió y acabó con toda la mafia. Desde entonces ha estado jugando al vigilante armado desde hace casi una década.

-Nick, ¿por qué nos cuentas esto?-Preguntó Daredevil.

-Porque este hombre es el que yo quiero para que sea el último miembro de nuestro grupo.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola mis queridos lectores, al fin es viernes. Buah, esta semana ha sido para mí horrible ya que he tenido que empezar con mis exámenes iniciales, hoy los he terminado recién. Traigo noticias.**

 **Este capítulo y los tres siguientes que vendrán serán más seguidos de lo usual ya que dentro de una semana me iré a la Madrid Games Week y no podré escribir por lo que seguramente estéis dos semanas sin saber nada de mí, por lo que es mejor que aumente mi racha de trabajo.**

 **Una vez más quiero daros las gracias a todos por todo el apoyo que me estáis dando ya que sin vosotros yo no soy nada.**

 **Capítulo 18:El Castigdor**

A veces nos cuesta olvidar que cada uno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia hace también vida normal. Por ejemplo, puede que Tony Stark se haga cafés por las mañanas o que Ojo de Halcón vaya al baño a una hora diaria. ¿Qué queréis? No todo en su vida son aliens, espers, viajeros en el tiempo, monstruos y demás. Así que porque nos sorprende tanto que la agente María Hill fuera a una cafetería, tal vez no nos sorprendería tanto si fuera a encontrarse con un familiar o incluso con su novio y no con el autoproclamado "Castigador".

¡Ajá! Era eso. Seguro que ahora os estaréis preguntando: ¿Por qué ha ido Hill ya que podría haber ido a Steve ya que podría haber ido Steve puesto que los dos son soldados? Bueno, la verdad es que estos dos tienen una historia juntos. No os flipéis, no es lo que parece (Aún).

Todo empezó cuando dos niñas pequeñas, que ocasionalmente se llamaban María, se conocieron. Las niñas se hicieron tan inseparables como hermanas. Su amistad duró hasta la universidad, ahí conocieron a un joven muy apuesto llamado Frank Castle. Las dos chicas empezaron a competir para ver a quien elegiría el chico. Los sucesos de hoy en día explicarán cual fue la decisión. A Hill esto no le molestó y ella y María siguieron siendo amigas. Los años pasaron y ella se unió a SHIELD mientras su amiga hacía vida de casada con Frank. Cuando nació el pequeño Will, Hill aceptó al instante el querer ser su madrina, adoraba a ese niño. Por desgracia a veces lo que Dios te da te lo termina quitando de la peor manera posible. Una buena tarde de Junio, Hill cogió el teléfono y no lo soltó durante siete minutos, los siete peores minutos de su vida. Cuando colgó el teléfono supo que se había acabado. Nunca volvería a abrazar a su amiga ni podría sacudirle el cabello a aquel encantador muchacho. Al enterarse de que Frank había sobrevivido, ella trató de compartir su dolor con él, pero Frank solamente la ignoró. Hill sabía perfectamente que Frank se vengaría, de hecho ella hasta pensó en ayudarle, pero era algo que él tenía que hacer por sí solo. Cuando Howard Saint murió, Hill pensó que Frank se suicidaría o se autoexiliara, pero resultó que la muerte de aquel hombre tan solo había sido la chispa que prendió una mecha que terminaría provocando una explosión de armas, tiroteos, muertes y sangre. Y así hasta el día de hoy, en el que es su deber reclutarle para los Vengadores Secretos.

Cuando levantó la mirada y vio que Frank había entrado en la cafetería, lo contempló. Llevaba una chaqueta negra acompañado con una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros. Su pelo no parecía tener ninguna cana a pesar de ser un hombre de casi cuarenta años. Mucha gente decía que él intimidaba a cualquier persona, sin embargo Hill sabía que el hombre al que ella respetó y quiso aún estaba ahí dentro, no estaba muerto solo olvidado.

Los dos se abrazaron, la verdad es que Hill fue la que empezó por lo que le sorprendió que Frank la correspondiera.

-La verdad es que me sorprende verte. ¿Cuánto ha pasado, cinco años?-Preguntó Hill.

-Seis y medio desde el funeral.-Hablo con su semblante serio.-Escucha Hill, vengo a decirte que saldré de la ciudad durante un tiempo.

-¿Vas a irte?-Hill empezó a reír por lo bajo.-Lo siento. La verdad no creí que El Castigador tomara vacaciones.

-No planeo volver.

-Supongo que últimamente te has descuidado un poco.-Hill tomo aliento, debía medir bien sus palabras.-¿Sabías que HYDRA se ha infiltrado en el gobierno?

-Lo sé. Que el capitán Rogers y sus nuevos reclutas se encargen.

-Frank, sabes perfectamente que no tenemos nada en su contra. Estamos atados de manos. Aquí es donde entra El Castigador, es por lo que creo en ti y por lo que te he estado apoyando tanto tiempo desde las sombras. ¿Quieres que te avisemos cuando el asunto se ponga tan feo que la calle tenga que ser nuestro campo de batalla? Porque es lo que va a pasar. ¿No crees que tratarán de conseguir el poder por la fuerza? Esto es solo una cuestión de tiempo.

Frank tan solo se quedó en silencio.

-¿Aún necesitas un estratega para tu equipo? Si tenemos un equipo seguro, aceptó.-Sentenció.

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos que nos están esperando.

Mientras tanto en la guarida…

-Oye Logan ¿ quién es esa?-Preguntó a Wade señalando a una figura femenina que al instante se levantó y se pudo ver a una jovencita asiática que era pelirroja y tenía una espada a la espalda.

-Momento de presentaciones. Chicos, esta es Yukio. Es mi guardaespaldas y ha decidido unirse, hará la misma tarea que hace la novia de Bucky.-Le habló Logan a todos los que estaban en la sala.

-Un placer.-Dijo Yukio con una voz tierna y haciendo una reverencia.

-No sé que es más extraño. Que es pelirroja, que su espada se parece a las mías o que ella es lo más Kawaii que he visto en toda mi vida.-Dijo Deadpool con dos dedos en su mentón.

Todos se rieron y le dieron la bienvenida a Yukio. Un poco más tarde los Vengadores Secretos fueron convocados por Fury a la casa de reuniones.

-Tenéis un nuevo trabajo. Al parecer en una de nuestras prisiones ha saltado una alarma. No sé que ha podido ser pero quiero que vosotros vayáis a investigarlo.

Los héroes no dijeron nada ya que habían conseguido tener una conducta de obediencia que había conseguido mejorar en el último mes que llevaban juntos.

Tardaron una hora en prepararse para la salida, decidieron coger el mismo equipo que usaron para la batalla en el puente. Bucky estaba a punto de irse al Quinjet pero entonces notó que el brazo de su novia le paraba.

-Deberías cambiarte el nombre a "Knight" porque con esa capa pareces todo un caballero.-Dijo Skye con un tono seductor.-¿Porqué tienes que irte?– preguntó Iris sin quitar su mirada de Bucky.

Iré a donde me guie el viento – contestó Bucky con una sonrisa confiada.

Bucky se da vuelta y comienza a caminar mientras se perdía en la puesta de sol, por su parte Skye solo lo miraba como una damisela que ve por última vez a su caballero.

-¿A dónde va ese idiota? – preguntó Wade con intriga.- No sé, quizás se dio cuenta de que no va tener mucho protagonismo dentro de un largo tiempo – contestó Wade.- Bueno, más importante. ¿Cómo puede haber una puesta de sol a las diez de la mañana? – preguntaba Deadpool con cara sorprendida.


	25. Chapter 25

**Muy buenas mis queridos lectores. Tengo que decir que sí, sigo vivo. Acabo de terminar mi semana de exámenes y mañana me voy a la Madrid Games Week, pero he conseguido unos minutos para escribir así que aquí me tenéis. Tengo que decir que me alegra mucho el efecto que está teniendo mi fanfic. Doy la bienvenida a la familia a oxcworldxinema y a Kasumi Val Hellsing, pero saber de vosotros y que me podáis comunicar vuestras opiniones mediante los reviews. Por mandó un abrazo a las preciosas nicole1992 y a exasesinarusa.**

 **Capítulo 19: Atrapados en El Cubo (parte 1)**

El Quinjet aterrizó en el desierto, al parecer Fury tuvo la brillante idea de construir la prisión para supervillanos de "El Cubo" en medio del desierto de Nuevo Mexico, la verdad es que era una idea brillante ya que estaban en un punto estratégico en el que nadie se atrevería a asomar las narices y aparte de eso, el tener todo un desierto les permitía poder construir bajo tierra a sus anchas. Cuando Los Vengadores Secretos llegaron a su destino se pararon a contemplar que no había nadie en la entrada, no les sorprendió al principio ya que los de SHIELD no solían ser siempre muy sutiles.

-Esto me huele mal.-Dijo Peter luciendo su armadura.

-Seguramente será Logan que hace una década que no se baña.-Contestó el mercenario bocazas con una de sus clásicas bromas, pero esta vez nadi le respondió.

Se dirigieron hasta el ascensor y se las apañaron para que pudieran entrar los ocho, parecían unos niños pequeños a los que les habían llevado de excursión a un museo. Cuando llegaron a la sala central de la prisión se encontraron una imagen que tardarían mucho tiempo en olvidar, a más de uno le costaría conciliar el sueño la próxima vez que se durmiera. Eran cadáveres, unos veinte, puestos en distintas posiciones y llenándolo todo el suelo con sangre.

-Santo Dios…-Fue lo único que Sharon llegó a decir antes de llevarse ambas manos a la boca.

-Los cuerpos aún están calientes, los que hicieron esto lo hicieron hace cuarenta minutos y aún siguen por aquí.-Dijo Logan usando sus habilidades.

-Eso no es todo.-Le interrumpió el Soldado de Invierno.-Estos agentes aún tienen sus armas en sus pistoleras, eso significa que murieron sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

De pronto se empezó a escuchar un ruido que venía de muy cerca. Todos sacaron sus respectivas armas y se pusieron en guardia. En el peor de los casos tendrían que combatir. Una voz empezó a sonar.

- _Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Un chico arácnido, dos mutantes, un motorista fantasma, un hombre hormiga, un asesino despiadado, un diablo ciego y una agente de la CIA. Tengo que darle mis disculpas a Fury ya que tenía razón respecto a vosotros ¿Qué es lo que podría salir mal? Espero que disfrutéis vuestra estancia aquí. Bienvenidos al Cubo._

Después de que la voz dejara de sonar unas compuertas se abrieron, de allí salieron un grupo que estaba formados por dos grupos de personas, unos eran presos ya que llevaban puestos unos uniformes naranjas y los otros tenían que ser soldados de HYDRA ya que tenían puesto unos trajes negros con corazas con su respectivo emblema. En cualquiera de los casos, estaban armados, enfadados e iban a por nuestros héroes.

Los Vengadores Secretos tuvieron que retirarse ya que les superaban en número. John no podía usar sus poderes en un espacio tan cerrado y Logan podía luchar con hasta quince hombres, incluso con veinte debido a la nueva flexibilidad que le concedía su nuevo traje, pero en un combate tan cercano y en uno en el que sus enemigos les superaban por docenas le terminarían derrotando. Debían huir.

Empezaron a correr por el enorme pasillo de las celdas, la opción de salir al exterior había sido rechazada por dos razones: Una, no podían irse sin saber antes que demonios pasaba ahí. Dos, estaba claro que esos imbéciles tenían pirateado el ascensor por el que habían bajado y les habían tendido una emboscada ya planeada. El pasillos por el que se abrían paso parecía tan solo llevar a otro que tenía más de los mismo. Bucky empezó a dispararles pero pronto necesitó fuego de cobertura de Wade y Sharon, incluso Peter se ofreció utilizando su Cañón araña.

-¡A la sala de seguridad, rápido!-Gritó Bucky a todo pulmón.

Cuando entraron en la sala de seguridad cerraron la puerta de inmediato, según sabían ellos las puertas de SHIELD eran casi impenetrables, pero viendo que aquella gente les había dado armas a una legión de presos lo más seguro es que tuvieran cosas como lanzacohetes o misiles. Era tan solo cuestión de tiempo.

-¡¿Qué coño hacemos ahora, James?!-Exclamó John.

¡A la mierda, vamos a pedir una extracción! ¡Activar ahora las valijas de localización!

Mientras tanto en la guarida, El Capitán América estaba entrando con su novia Wanda.

-Espérame aquí mientras hablo con Fury, mi niña.-Dijo Steve mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Wanda se giró para dirigirse al sillón pero entonces se encontró con el rostro de otra chica que debía tener más o menos su edad, que le miraba de arriba para abajo.

-¿Eres Wanda Maximoff, a.k.a La Bruja Escarlata?

-S-Sí.

Lo que hizo a continuación la chica fue darle un fuerte abrazo a Wanda mientras daba grititos de fangirl.

-¡Dios mío!¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Eres la mejor, soy tu mayor fan, lo juro! Mi nombre es Daisy, aunque todos me llaman Skye y quiero que mi sobrenombre sea Quake ¿Es cierto que eres la novia de el capitán? Es lo que mi novio James me ha dicho. ¡Espera! ¡Eso significa que nuestros novios son mejores amigos por lo que eso nos convierte a nosotras dos en superamigas!...-La chica fue callada ya que Wanda puso su mano en su boca.

-Voy a pedirte que te calles porque como sigas hablando me veré obligada a provocarte una neurisma cerebral.

La chica se calló y se empezaron las respectivas presentaciones. Al cabo de un rato empezaron a hablar de cosas banales como sifueran un par de hermanas, cosa que a Wanda le gustó mucho.

-Sabes Daisy, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan tranquila, es más puede que esta noche no tenga pesadillas.

-¿Y eso porqué te sucede?

-No tengo ni idea. Los doctores lo llaman "Dolores fantasma". Me siento como carne congelada sobre una parrilla ardiendo, no siento nada pero aún así sufro.

-Seguro que algo podría ayudarte.

-Tranquila, yo ya tengo un novio que me da lo que necesito todas las noches.-Contestó Wanda con una sonrisa pícara.

-Creo que todos lo necesitamos, quizás yo más que nadie.

Las dos chicas se empezaron a reír y continuaron con su agradable conversación. Ahora venían temas un poco más…picantes.

-Perdón, no entendí. ¿De verdad hacéis el amor todo el rato?-Preguntó Skye con intriga.

-Sí es cierto. A veces nos levantamos de la cama y es simplemente para aprovechar la ocasión.

Las dos jóvenes volvieron a estallar en carcajadas. Ahora venían los aspectos personales. Skye quiso darle el pésame por la muerte de Pietro, a lo que ella empezó a hablar de él.

-Durante gran parte de mi vida Pietro fue lo único que tuve en este mundo. Él era alto, muy elegante y con lindos ojos.

-¿Es el chico de pelo platedo? Ese chico es bastante atractivo.

-Vivimos una historia increíble. Espero que algún día lo entiendas y llegues a sentir por alguien el mismo amor que yo sentí por mi hermano. Lo quería tanto, lo quise demasiado.

De repente el silencio se hizo en los labios de la castaña.

-Después quiso alistarse al ejercito. Cinco pruebas de admisión fallidas de forma consecutiva, y llegó el veredicto. Estaba en una condición física pésima. Y decidimos meternos a las pruebas.

Skye no quiso decir nada ante tal discurso.

-Mi discapacidad para hacer las cosas no es que me sienta culpable…es estar sin Pietro.

Wanda empezó a llorar y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer a la morena fue darle un abrazo como una buena amiga.

-¿Desde qué día llevas en la base, Daisy?

-Pues como un mes o así.

-Ese caso ya es oficial. Acabas de conseguirlo, ya no estás aprueba.

-¿Estoy contratada? ¿Soy una Vengadora Secreta?

-Sí mi querida y nueva amiga.- Wanda miró un momento su teléfono y su expresión cambio un momento.- ¿Puedo contar contigo?- Wanda sonrió al ver como la morena asentía.-Bien, porque ahora necesito que me ayudes a vestirme, Steve nos ha citado en el hangar.

Después de que se vistieran con sus trajes se dirigieron al hangar donde Steve les indicó que irían a la localización de Bucky ya que el protocolo de defensa de grupo. Mientras Steve terminaba de organizarlo todo pudo comprobar cómo un hombre se dirigía hacia él.

Este sujeto era alto, con pelo azabache y ojos como los de Steve. Llevaba puesto una gabardina negra con un fusil M16 con lanzagranadas a la espalda. Lo más característico era la calavera que estaba en su camiseta.

-Eres el nuevo recluta que ha traído Hill. Identifícate, soldado.

-Teniente Francis Castle, señor. Listo para servirle a usted, al pueblo, y al mundo.


	26. Chapter 26

**¡Hey, muy buenas a todos, gente de Fanfiction! Después de casi…Joder dos semanas, he decidido retomar el fanfic.**

 **Durante estas dos semanas he estado de exámenes de primera evaluación, pero antes de eso estuve en la Madrid Games Week y de eso decidí una cosa: Estas navidades me voy a comprar Assassins Creed Syndicate y Star Wars Battlefront .**

 **Bueno espero que dejéis reviews para poder comunicar vuestras opiniones hacia a mí. Sois todos/as increíbles.**

 **Capitulo 20: Atrapados en el Cubo (Parte 2)**

El Quinjet cruzaba a toda velocidad por las nubes del desierto, adentro los cuatro héroes discutían el plan que iban a seguir.

-Por ahora lo único que sabemos es que el mensaje fue enviado desde el ala sur de la prisión. Nuestra única opción es asaltar ese lugar rompiendo el techo mientras usamos explosivos.-Explicó el líder de los vengadores.

-Capitán, yo me ofrezco para usar el lanzagranadas.-Habló el hombre de la calavera en el pecho.

Steve le miró de arriba abajo antes de responderle

-De acuerdo pero cuando hayamos entrado dejarás de usarlo me has oído.

-Sí, señor.

Steve vio la posición de la nave y comprobó que estaban a quince minutos de llegar a El Cubo. Cuando miró a su alrededor vio que Daisy estaba al lado de él.

-¿Crees que estará bien?-Preguntó la chica.

-Por supuesto, tu novio es demasiado testarudo como para morirse ahora.

Steve hizo lo mismo que con Frank y miró a Skye de arriba abajo. Se dio cuenta de que ella era realmente bajita, de hecho hasta podría ser su hija.

-Oye Daisy no es por ser inmiscuoso pero, ¿cuántos años tienes exactamente?

-Eh…pues unos veintitrés, ¿porqué?

Dios, si que podría ser su hija.

-Es que verás sigues siendo bastante menor que Bucky y…Y yo sé cómo puede llegar a ser él…Y pues…eh

Lo único que hizo Daisy fue agarrarle la mano a Steve para poder tranquilizarle.

-Steve tranquilo, te puedo asegurar que Bucky ha sido muy caballeroso conmigo respecto a ese tema

Steve se quedó sin palabras ante tal declaración, sin duda este sería una época que nunca llegaría a entender.

Mientras tanto en la sala de seguridad en la que estaban los Vengadores secretos, los héroes estaban apilando todo tipo de cosas para asegurar la puerta.

-Eso lo único que hará será retrasarlos.-Habló Peter.

-¡Y qué esperas que hagamos! No hay ninguna salida.-Dijo el soldado de invierno quien estaba sentado y resignado.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos, James?-Preguntó Sharon.

-Que quieres que hagamos, cuando tenemos la oportunidad de retirarnos es cuando esos cabrones cierran la única puerta que hay. Sin salida moriremos todos por culpa de esos bastardos.

-¿Te refieres a los de HYDRA? ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí? ¡¿Qué?!

-Seguramente habrán tomado este lugar porque pensaban que esta era una buena posición. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

-¡Por eso! ¡No tenemos más remedio que ir a por todas contra esos idiotas! ¡Quedarnos aquí a esperar a qué nos maten no cambiará las cosas! ¡Van a terminar entrando aquí y rodeándonos! ¡Si seguimos huyendo de ellos lo único que haremos será agotar la munición que nos queda y si perdemos las armas estaremos muertos!-Terminó el mercenario bocazas.

-Jamás pensé que te oiría decir algo inteligente, Wade. Pero qué esperas que hagamos con las pocas fuerzas que nos quedan. Las comunicaciones han sido prácticamente cortadas. Y lo que es peor, ¿cuál de los reclutas podría tomar el mando de semejante operación? Y aunque alguno lo hiciera no podríamos hacer nada contra ellos, toda la prisión debe estar llena de soldados con armamento de clase 3-4 a estas alturas. Y solo nos quedan dos cargadores para cada una de nuestras armas.

-¿No hay nada que hacer?-Preguntó Sharon con preocupación

-No esperaba morir de esta manera, ojalá lo hubiera sabido mucho antes.

De pronto la compuerta de el aire se rompió y todos se exaltaron al ver que era Scott el que la había roto.

-Bueno pues no nos queda otra que seguir jugando al escondite con estos sonsos. Entremos.-Dijo el hombre hormiga.

Al cabo de un minuto todos los héroes estaban en fila y agachados mientras se movían por el sistema de ventilación.

-Oye Sharon, si salimos de esta, ¿vendrás conmigo el sábado al cine?-Preguntó Deadpool quien estaba detrás de Sharon Carter.

-Wade no es ni el momento ni el lugar.

-Si me dieran un centavo por cada vez que me dicen eso tendría ahora mismo 1 con 69 dólares. Sé que no parece mucho pero piénsalo.

-Wade, dejando de lado tus estupideces espero que no estés aprovechando la posición en la que estamos para poder verme el culo.

-Si te tranquiliza te diré que no.

Ahora tendremos que movernos a otra sala de la prisión. Más exactamente a la sala central, donde había un grupo de personas que eran diferentes las unas de las otras pero tenían algo en común todos. Eran de HYDRA.

-Todo ha salido según como lo planeamos, van a tomar el conducto de ventilación hasta la sala de las celdas donde se encontrarán con nuestra sorpresa. Una vez que los hayamos capturado será solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que vengan a rescatarlos. Una vez que tengamos a Rogers todo habrá terminado.-Dijo un hombre rubio con barba y una espada al costado.

-Barón, espero que no haya olvidado el trato que hicimos a cambio de mi ayuda. Quiero tener unas palabras con Parker.

-No lo he olvidado Ed. Yelena, por favor sé buena y lleva al señor Thompson hasta donde tendrá su pequña reunión con ese joven arácnido.-Dijo el hombre de la espada a una mujer rubia que parecía ser de origen ruso.-Yo también voy a presentarles mis respetos a un viejo amigo.

Ahora volvamos con nuestros héroes. Ahora que habían salido de la escotilla, todos pudieron comprobar que el chico araña no estaba.

-Vosotros quedaos aquí yo iré a buscarlo.-Dijo Bucky mientras se marchaba por un pasillo.

Buenos ya le habéis oído, nos…-La voz del mutante canadiense fue cortada pues vio que delante suya habían una larga serie de máquinas de infrarrojos que les apuntaban. Eran torretas.-Mierda.

Mientras tanto nuestro joven arácnido que se había perdido acababa de entrar en una sala que se parecía a una sala de cine. De pronto la sala se iluminó y una voz empezó a sonar.

-¿Qué te pasa, Spiderman? ¿Acaso no tienes ningún comentario agudo ni ningún chiste? Entonces te contaré toda la historia.

De pronto las luces se volvieron a apagar.

-Empezaré contándote como fui profundizando capa por capa en la mente de tu amigo Harry. Al principio se resistió con valor, te habrías sentido muy orgulloso de su fortaleza. Pero al poco tiempo los sueros y las descargas empezaron a hacer efecto. Y tu amigo empezó a compartir grandes secretos conmigo. Secretos que solo yo conozco…Peter.

Spiderman tan solo se resignó al hecho de que había alguien ya sabía su identidad secreta.

-Así es Spidey, yo lo sé todo. Y al igual que los niños que curiosean en los regalos de navidad tengo que admitir que es bastante inocentón. ¡En contra de lo que pareces no eres más que un niño disfrazado llamando a su papi y a su mami. Tendría gracia si no fuera tan patético. Pero qué coño me reiré de todas formas .

El silencio de la sala se quedó abocanado por la fuerte y constante risa.


	27. Chapter 27

**Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. Muy buenas a toda la gente de Fanfiction, quiero disculparme por no haber podido subir nada pero es que he estado muy ocupado en el instituto y no he tenido tiempo. Pero hoy he tenido una idea genial para la historia, ¿y si yo aparezco en ella? ¿Y si mis amigos aparecen en ella? Y así he formado mi equipo de OCs.**

 **Decidme vuestras opiniones y vuestros consejos que siempre los tendré en cuenta.**

…..

12 HORAS ANTES DEL COLAPSO

La sala de operaciones estaba iluminada por todas las computadoras y pantallas. En una silla estaba un chico vestido con las típicas ropas y chaleco negro de SHIELD.

-Comandante, cree que la semana próxima los chicos nos podamos tomar un descanso.-Le dijo el chico a su superior.

 _Robert Mackonagey, especialista en equipos de maniobras tridimensionales, posee mucha agilidad física pero carece de agilidad mental._

-No lo creo. Esta semana estamos saturados de trabajo.-Dijo con seriedad el comandante.

El chico puso una cara de asco ante tal respuesta una vez que el comandante se había ido . De verdad necesitaba un descanso.

-No te quejes amigo, recuerda que este es nuestro deber como agentes.-Dijo un muchacho de pelo castaño que acababa de entrar en la sala.

 _Mark Stevenson, experto en conocimientos de química de primera clase y de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, es muy inteligente pero su personalidad provoca fricciones de vez en cuando._

-Sabes cuando me alisté a SHIELD creí que saltaría de los aviones y lucharía con el enemigo y cosas así.-Habló el muchacho desde la silla.

-Recordad que formáis parte de la nueva y mecanizada SHIELD, luchamos contra nosotros mismos.-Hablo otro chico que era extrañamente era peliblanco pero había pelos rubio debajo de su caballera. Ese muchacho debió ser rubio en aquel momento.

 _Han Vinonwood, número uno en las pruebas físicas de la academia. En función es perfecto para misiones individuales pero eso lo hace horrible para misiones organizadas._

-Callaros de una vez. Si el comandante está escuchando nos hará limpiar el baño de los presos otra vez.-El último chico que entró tenía un pelo negro como el azabache.

 _Joel Ackerman, número uno en la promoción de su academia. Su actuación es ejemplar en todos los sentidos, posiblemente estemos hablando de un posible genio sin precedentes en la historia de SHIELD._

-Han, el comandante me ha dicho que vamos a recibir unas visitas de parte del director Fury. Te lo digo por si quieres peinarte o guardar las revistas porno que tienes escondidas por todos lados.-Habló Joel con su semblante serio.

-Por favor Joel, trata de ser más suelto estoy seguro de que si fueras un poco más divertido podrías ser un hombre internacional y misterioso. El próximo Nick Fury.- Habló el peliblanco.

-La verdad es que tu hermano tiene razón, Joel. Con el historial que tenemos…-Hizo un pausa.-Bueno que solo tú tienes, deberíamos estar en el frente combatiendo con los de HYDRA.-Dijo Mark.

De repente hubo un explosión que sacudió toda la base.

-¡¿Qué cojones ha sido eso?!

-No lo sé. ¡Eh, eso que está aterrizando es una nave de HYDRA!

-¡Chicos, el comandante ha muerto y todos los presos están fuera de sus celdas!

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, rápido!

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Adónde vamos?

…..

ACTUALIDAD

-Después de eso nos escondimos en la sala de ordenadores y después vino usted buscando a su y nos preguntó qué pasaba.-Habló Joel al que seguramente tenía que ser su superior. ¿Quién iba a decir que ese mismo día iban a conocer al Soldado de Invierno?

-Nos esperaba que los últimos supervivientes de este lugar fueran un grupo de brillantes.-Afirmó Bucky.

-¿Brillantes, señor?

-Así es. Su uniforme, es brillante y nuevo, igual que ustedes.-Dijo el asesino poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Mark.

-Señor. Mis compañeros y yo estamos listos. Brillantes o no estamos listos. Sabemos que los líderes de HYDRA están en la sala de control. Si les capturamos habremos ganado.-Dijo Joel con seriedad.

-Parece que tienes esperanza, novato. Seguidme.

El grupo de cuatro jóvenes sintieron y sonrieron para sus adentros.

…..

Mientras tanto el grupo de los Vengadores Secretos estaba aún rodeado por las torretas, la única diferencia era que ahora se habían unido a la fiesta el grupo formado por el Capitán America que supuestamente habían ido a rescatarles. El ser humano es el único que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra.

-¿Bucky me copias? Sin señal. Peter responde por favor. Tambien sin señal.-Dijo la Hacker con un poco de preocupción.

-Creo que deberías dejar de intentar eso y buscar una forma de salir de esta.-Dijo Logan con enfado.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que hacemos, amigo? Son una larga serie de máquinas de infrarrojos que nos apuntan en este momento. Son torretas, si nos movemos nos mataran.-Contestó Ant-man.

-Dejadlo ya tenemos que pensar en algo porque no creo que nos tengn a tener cautivos para siempre.-Comentó Steve.

Nadie había notado que la castaña estaba totalmente ida. Había lgo que la carcomía por dento.

-(¿Qué es esto que siento? Es algo que no sentía desde hace…Pietro)

…..

-Alerta novatos, mientras estos idiotas estén por la base nuestra base central está en riesgo.-Dijo el asesino mientras guiaba al grupo.

-Pero son demasiados, señor.-Habló Robert.

-Eso no importa. Tenemos que recuperar la base, así que recuperaremos esta base.

El grupo de adolescentes respondió de manera en la que se pusieron todos firmes ante su nuevo líder.

-Además, creo que ya sé cómo podemos llegar a los líderes.

Hay que admitir que la idea de Bucky no fue muy ortodoxa, pero lo importante fue que funcionó. El pequeño grupo se fue haciendo a base de artillería por cada pasillo de la prisión.

-Permiso para ir al frente, señor.-Pidió Han.

-Yo siempre voy al frente chico.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la sala de operaciones de la prisión, la sorpresa de Bucky fue enorme al ver que los líderes de HYDRA ya no estaban ahí.

-Mierda, me han engañado.

-Eh, señor. Creo que debería ver esto enseguida.-Habló Joel viendo un monitor de una pantalla.

Bucky vio la pantalla y se horrorizó al ver como todos sus amigos estaban rodeados por torretas, pero también esa persona a la que amaba tanto.

-¡Skye! Tengo que ir por ella.

-Señor, también hemos encontrado esto.

Bucky leyó la nota.

 _Tienes dos minutos para salvar tus queridos amigos antes de que los muros de la prisión se pinten con su sangre o para venir a por mí para que puedas cesar esta búsqueda tuya y tal vez salvar a tus amigos. Tú decides pero recuerda: El reloj no se para._

 _Atentamente, El Barón Zemo_

-La situación ya no puede estar peor.

 **Por primera vez voy a dejar el futuro del fanfic en vuestras manos. ¿Qué debería hacer Bucky ahora?**

 **A)Ir por Zemo**

 **B)Ir por Skye**

 **C)Tratar de buscar un solución junto a sus nuevos amigos.**

 **Vosotros decidís**


	28. Chapter 28

**Han pasado muchas cosas esta semana. He visto el trailer oficial de Civil War y es increíble. Se lo recomiendo 100%. Está claro que el 2016 viene cargadito de de películas: Civil War, Batman vs Superman, Deadpool y Suicide Squad.**

 **Pero ahora es tiempo serio. Este va a ser uno de esos momentos en los que dejo de ser el escritor y me quito esa máscara que de vez en cuando me pongo y soy la persona que soy detrás de la pantalla. Durante un tiempo ha habido gente que me ha dicho que que debería dejar Fanfiction por el poco número de reviews que tengo.**

 **La verdad es que hace tiempo que pensaba que no valía para esta web. Pero hoy he hablado con un amigo que me ha hecho entrar en razón de que en verdad tengo talento. Asi que lo he decidido.  
Créeme amiga o amigo, ahora tengo muchos problemas personales como para que alguien me diga quién o qué soy. Ya sé quién soy, soy Beta-Face Avenger y dedico cierto tiempo en hacer feliz a algunas personas en vez de estar pensando en lo que jode cada día para luego ponerme a llorar de lo tan mal que estoy, pero no voy a permitir que se rían de eso, yo no volveré a llorar nunca más. Antes era así y lo sé pero hoy he cambiado y ya nadie va a hacerme daño. Si te digo la verdad si estoy triste pero todos tenemos problemas así. Me siento privilegiado por no ser una de esas personas que disfrutan haciendo daño a los demás, al contrario, soy una persona que disfruta haciendo de bien a los demás. Es algo que hago desde muy pequeño y nunca pararé de hacer feliz a los demás. Es más, si ahora crees que soy un raro y no vuelves a mirar lo que hago está bien, pero estoy aquí por que quiero hacerte feliz a tí y a muchas más personas. Hubiese deseado que hubieras puesto una sonrisa en tu pantalla. Pero no importa, tengo que hacer feliz otras personas que me están viendo. Yo no les pediré que sean mis seguidores, ni que le den a fav ni que dejen reviews. Si no quieres volver a saber nada más de mí de acuerdo, pero si quieres seguir en contacto conmigo me acordaré de que tú me diste una oportunidad, como en su día hicieron Rogerssevanss, exasesina rusa y nicole19992.**

Capítulo 18: Atrapados en el cubo (Parte final)

Zemo recorría los pasillos de la prisión, esperando. ¿A quién? A su oponente, para poder librar aquel combate que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo. Había derrotado a la nueva generación de Vengadores con unos cuantos presos y una serie de torretas automatizadas. ¿Creíais que este villano era solo un tío con espada? No, Zemo es un tipo inteligente, de hecho bastante normal. Con sus treinta y siete años, su título, sus dos doctorados, sus cuatro amantes en Italia, Francia, Colombia y La Republica Checa…

El sonido de el gatillo de una pistola sacó al líder de HYDRA de sus pensamientos. Por fin había llegado

-Bravo, señor héroe, bravo. Parece que cogiste la segunda opción.

-¿Porqué venís tras nosotros?-Pregunto Bucky sin dejar de apuntarle.

Zemo solo soltó una carcajada por la pregunta.

-¿Acaso te divierte la pregunta?

-No, estaba recordando un poema: _Había una mujer embarazada con extraños antojos, porque solo comía dientes y ojos. Al final la mujer tuvo mellizos, y los dos eran muy rollizos. A uno le llamó diente por diente, y al otro ojo por ojo._

El asesino no se inmutó ante el fin del poema de HYDRA.

-Ah, le has dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza, pero ahora te devolveré el favor. Ojo por ojo, has decidido venir a por mí en una batalla perdida sin pensar que mis armas dejarán el cuerpo de tu hermosa novia como el de un colador.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que haya escogido yo la segunda opción?

…..

Steve no podía creerse lo que había pasado. Una guerra estaba a punto de estallar y lo primero que había hecho su nuevo equipo era caer como niños en una trampa de los de HYDRA.

Pero ahora pasaba algo. Las torretas estaban empezando a girar. ¡Iban disparar! ¿Qué quedaba hacer? Wanda no podría crear un escudo de energía que soportara la potencia de esas armas. Wanda. No lo permitiría. Usaría su cuerpo para protegerla de las balas. Aunque Steve lamentaba el saber que nunca sabría cómo serían sus hijos con ella, ni si tendrían una vida normal, ni si llegarían a ser felices.

Bueno, el camino de todos tiene que acabar en algún momento, y en el caso de Steve ese momento había llegado. Cogió a Wanda por los hombros, la abrazó y esperó el final.

Pero el finla no llegaba.

-Steve, me asfixias.-Dijo la castaña entre el pecho del rubio.

Steve soltó a su novia para mirar al frente. Las torretas habían sido desactivadas, ¿pero por quién? El soldado vio a un grupo de cuatro jóvenes que se acercaban, llevaban ropas negras de SHIELD.

-Tíos, es el Capitán América.-Dijo un muchacho Ackerman.

-Callate. ¡Señor, soy Joel Ackerman, venimos a rescatarlos!

-¿No sois un poco jóvenes?-Preguntó Steve.

De repente la puerta se abrió y se pudo ver la figura de un hombre calvo y con un semblante enfadado.

-Capitán, es el Hombre Absorbente.-Dijo Ant-Man.

-Señor, Bucky nos dijo que le pusiéramos a salvo. Hay una salida de aquí, el ascensor principal ya no está vigilado. Si uno de ustedes puede salir y coger su Quinjet… Tal vez se podría hacer una extracción con éxito utilizando uno de los bocetes que han hecho cuando han entrado. Ustedes vayan, nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

-Agradezco su entusiasmo pero no creo que ustedes solos pue…

De un momento a otro las placas de metal del suelo envolvieron a Joel haciendo que su cuerpo fuera rodeado por una armadura que solo dejara visible sus ojos, que ahora parecía que estaban llenos de una honda azul.

Mientras tanto, el muchacho castaño absorbió el material de las paredes haciendo que ahora su cuerpo estuviera hecho ahora de ese material. ¿Sería posible que ese mismo chico tuviera los poderes de su oponente?

Mientras tanto el muchacho de pelo negro sacó de sus mochila unas alas que eran idénticas a las de Falcon. ¿De dónde habían salido esos niños?

Por último el chico peliblanco desapareció a una velocidad increíble haciendo que el impacto contra el Hombre Absorbente fuera increíble. Esa velocidad no la había visto desde… Pietro.

-Humanos con poderes como agentes de SHIELD. No está mal, manténganlo ocupado, volveremos por ustedes.-Terminó Steve.

Steve y los Vengadores Secretos se movilizaron, pero había cierta castaña que no se había movido para seguir mirando al mismo muchacho de pelo blanco que ya se había puesto a luchar junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

- _Asi que ahí estás ahora, hermano mío. Dentro de este chico._

…..

Frank había entrado a la sala de monitorización para hacer un barrido limpio de la zona. Quizá no debería haber aceptado la oferta de Hill, quizá…

De pronto un montón de balan se incrustaron en la pared haciendo que el Castigador se pusiera a cubierto.

-Vaya, vaya, señor conejo. Tu nunca te das por vencido, ¿no es cierto?-Dijo su oponente que al parecer estaba recargando sus armas.

-Al igual que tú.

-Me llamo Crossbones y te prometo que te dejaré con vida si me dices dónde está Steve Rogers.

-Olvídalo.-Frank disparó y pudo ver a su oponente. Tenía una casco con el mismo símbolo que él tenía en el pecho. Una calavera.

-Oh chico. ¿Dónde te preparaste? ¿Fue con los de operaciones especiales, la CIA, el ejercito? Porque desde luego no has perdido la puntería campeón.

-Si en eso soy bueno deberías verme escribiendo mi nombre en la nieve.-Contestó el Castigador.

-Jajajaja. Sabes, mi jefe me dijo que eras el Llanero Solitario o algo parecido. Sin embargo, creo que ahora sé muy bien quién eres. He averiguado cómo murieron tu mujer y tu hijo. Dios mío, una tragedia. Unos cabrones entran en una playa y se ponen a disparar sin más, es una verdadera lástima que tu mujer y tu hijo estuvieran allí recogiendo conchas marinas.

Crossbones no pudo oir nada desde el lado en el que estaba Frank.

-¡¿Qué ocurre, no te gusta esa historia?!

El Castigador se levantó y empezó a disparar a su oponente, quién hizo lo mismo. Solo sobreviviría el que tuviera la mejor puntería. Al menos que los dos la tuvieran.

…..

Mientras tanto el Soldado de Invierno seguía luchando contra Zemo. La batalla había variado de puños a una en la que Zemo usaba su espada y Bucky su machete.

-Adelante muchacho, usa lo mejor que tengas.

Zemo tenía un control de la espada magnífico, pero Bucky hacía contraataques mucho más fuertes.

-¡¿Porqué me hiciste esto?! ¡¿Porqué me convertiste en esto?!

Los aceros se volvieron a chocar.

-No podíamos tener al soldado perfecto, así que porqué no tener al asesino perfecto.

A causa de la rabia Bucky hizo que Zemo perdiera el choque de espadas y que esta vez fuera él quien tuviera su destino en sus manos.

-Adelante, hazlo. Haz la tarea para la cual se te creo. Matar.

Antes de que Bucky hiciera nada, el techo de la cabina se abrió y se pudo ver como desde el Quinjet Skye le tendía la mano al asesino para que entrara.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Matar a Zemo? ¿O escapar de allí? La segunda opción era la mejor, pues si mataba al líder de HYDRA, toda la organización iría tras él y las personas que ama.

…..

Una vez que estaba dentro de la cabina. Bucky se tranquilizó gracias a la ayuda de su novia. Todos estaban allí, Los Vengadores Secretos y su pequeño escuadrón. Esos niños habían sido capaces de derrotar a un villano clase gamma. Al final habían salido todos de allí con vida.

Pero…Había alguien en la camilla médica…Wanda estaba llorando…Sería posible…¡Steve!

-¡¿Qué coño le ha ocurrido?!

-Un preso con poderes le apuñalo en el estómago. Lo tiene perforado.


	29. Chapter 29

**Bueno se acerca la Navidad, mi examen final de Física y la séptima película de Star Wars. Genial.**

 **Agradezco mucho el apoyo que me habéis dado porque como dije yo no soy nada sin vuestro apoyo. Para dar las gracias responderé a los reviews que dejasteis.**

 **-Rogersevanss:** **Me encanta volver a saber de ti, creí que no volvería a leer ninguna de tus historias. Y además yo te debo todo a ti, tú me diste una oportunidad y creíste en mí, cosa que muy poca gente ha hecho. Y es cierto, yo aquí muestro un faceta de mí mismo que no conoce nadie. Y puede que si algún día llego a tener suficiente confianza te diga mi nombre real para que ya lo sepas todo. Gracias por todo y espero que me sigas apoyando. Si tú y yo nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias, me hubiera gustado tener una buena conversación contigo.**

 **-** **Guest:** **Creo que tú eres Nicole. Gracias por todos el apoyo que me has estado dando desde el principio. Quiero que sepas que seguiré tu consejo y que seré feliz siempre.**

 **-** **Exasesinarusa:** **Cada día que pasa me gustas más, seguro que si estuviésemos en el mismo país te pediría que fueses mi novia, o al menos es lo que me dicen mis amigos que debería hacer. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado desde que empecé, gracias. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, soy Joel Ackerman. Joel porque es un derivado de mi nombre y Ackerman por Mikasa y Levi Ackerman que son los putos amos. Una vez más gracias.**

 **Quiero deciros que el próximo capítulo será en Navidad, día especial y capítulo especial.**

 **Capítulo 19: Temiendo a perder**

Me dedico a una profesión extraña. Una vez que entras se acabó, no puedes salir. Es una maldición, estas condenado a quedarte y a reventar. La sangre derramada no se seca jamás.

…..

 _-La sangre derramada no seca jamás, chaval._

 _Un muchacho azabache estaba sentado en una cama. Estaba sudando mucho, era como si hubiera estado haciendo mucho ejercicio. Al otro lado estaba una mujer pelirroja que debía de tener ocho años más que el muchacho. Era extraño que la mujer se vistiera delante de ese chico como si nada, como si no fuese un simple chico._

 _-¿Me oyes? Vivirás con miedo toda tu vida. Si bajas la guardia un segundo, estas jodido. El sexo no es más que un tiempo muerto. A ti te han puesto bajo mi tutela, dentro de un mes estarás en otro sitio. Olvida todo esto y vive una vida de hombre libre._

 _La mujer y el muchacho se abrazaron antes de que la mayor fuera a salir por la puerta._

 _-Créeme chaval, no te espera nada bueno si te arrimas a nosotros.-La pelirroja le dio un beso peligrosamente cerca de los labios al menor.-Me alegro de haberte conocido, Joel._

…

Joel se despertó de su sueño y volvió a encontrarse en esa habitación de interrogatorios a la que le habían llevado. No sabía dónde estaban ni Mark, ni Han, ni Robert; lo único que sabía era que habían aterrizado en un cuartel general de SHIELD y que le habían llevado a ese cuarto en el que llevaba casi dos horas.

De repente la puerta se abrió y se pudo ver a un hombre afroamericano con un parche en el ojo. Era él.

-Hola Joel, cuánto tiempo.

-Director Fury…¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Si mi abrigo negro no te lo ha dicho, soy el director general de SHIELD.

-Sabía que no estaba muerto.

-Por supuesto chaval. ¿Acaso creías que unas balas acabarían conmigo?-Rió Nick mientras ponía una mano sobre el pelo del muchacho.

-¿Dónde están mis amigos?-Preguntó Joel.

-Tranquilo, están aquí y están bien. Tuvisteis mucha suerte, según el reporte todo el mundo en la prisión murió. Pero a pesar de eso controlasteis vuestras inquietudes y incluso fuisteis capaces de vencer al Hombre Absorbente. No me esperaba menos de la unidad especial de reclutas.

Joel mostró una sonrisa pero entonces una duda que había ignorado le volvió a la mente.

-Director, ¿cómo está el Capitán? Cuando veníamos le vimos sangrar mucho por el estómago. Estará mejor, supongo.

Nick solamente volteó la cabeza y miró hacia un lado.

…..

Wanda quería dormir esa noche aunque llorara al día siguiente, el sueño reparador  
que tranquilizaría su alma de los sufrimientos de amor que le rompían las entrañas. Esos que nunca se curan y duelen hasta en el alma solo los curan los besos el abrazo y el cariñode la persona que amas. Personas como su hermano.

El sufrimiento de Wanda era por Steve. Por amarle tanto y que él la amara a ella. Sufría la ausencia de sus caricias y sus palabras.

Si su lejanía, le causaba tal quebranto y ese enorme sufrimiento de amor, ahora le deja el alma hundida en el llanto. Ahora para Wanda quedaba sólo el dolor. Un dolor que ahora volvía a resurgir. Como si todo le golpeara a la castaña de nuevo y con más fuerza. Steve le había enseñado amar la vida, pero si el muriera ahora… Ya no habría razón ni motivo para seguir.

En ese momento Wanda sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se dio la vuelta, en ese momento vio a Nick Fury.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero saber cómo estás, niña.

-Déjame ver, mi hermano ha muerto hace menos de un año, me enfrento a una posible guerra civil que liderará el hombre que más odio y mi novio lo ha apuñalado algo con la fuerza de un oso.

-Wanda si Steve muriera…-El director no pudo seguir porque la chica le cortó.

-¡Tengo una idea! ¿Porqué no me dices cómo es que uno de esos chicos tenía el pelo de mi hermano y corría tanto como él? Creo que eso es un buen tema de conversación.

Nick meditó un momento antes de contestar a la pregunta de la mejorada.

-El cuerpo de Pietro estaba muerto. Descubrimos que vosotros dos tenéis una mutación genética, seguramente fue lo que os permitió sobrevivir a las operaciones. Ese chico se ofreció como voluntario para ser un mejorado. Solo le metimos la sangre de tu hermano.

Wanda no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. Si lo habían conseguido con un crío de dieciséis años, ¿qué le costaría hacerlo con todo un maldito ejército?

-Déjame en paz y lárgate.-Le obligó Wanda a Nick.

Pasaron las horas y Wanda no se quitó de encima ninguna de las cosas que tenía en la cabeza. Pero Steve no podía irse de ella. Había una posibilidad de que se quedara en un estado vegetal, otra de que despertara y otra de que muriera. Pero porque tenían que arrebatárselo. ¿Porqué? Sentir, sentir que su mano es su caricia, sentir que su sueño es s deseo, sentir que su mirada es su descanso, sentir que su nombre es su canción, sentir que su boca es su refugio, sentir que su alma es su regalo.  
Sentir que existía... sentir que vivía para amarle. Te contaré deseos en tus labios, el placer será mi arma para soñar, recorreré tu alma y secuestraré tu amor. No habrá rescate: sólo la pasión.

-¿Porqué dejas de babearme el brazo?-Preguntó una voz.

La castaña levantó la cabeza y trató de creerse la imagen que veían sus ojos.

-¡Steve!-Gritó mientras abrazaba a su novio.

-¡Ah! Espera… aún me duele.

Los dos jóvenes se dieron un apasionado beso que simbolizaría la vuelta a la normalidad.

-¿Los demás están bien?

-Sí. Lo conseguimos de hecho Fury nos ha concedido una semana de descanso por las fiestas.

-Menos mal…

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres, Steve?

-Pues que yo aún no te he comprado un regalo para navidad.

-Tranquilo. Yo tampoco…pero se me ocurrirá algo.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sé que prometí un capítulo de Navidad y tranquilos porque lo tendréis, pero en la nota de autor del capítulo anterior no puse algo que tenía que poner y eso era las descripciones de las Ocs de mis amigos y la mía. Así que aquí están, las he intentado hacer lo mejor que he podido teniendo en cuenta el comportamiento y carácter de mis amigos.**

Joel Ackerman: **Un muchacho de pelo azabache que explota en todas direcciones. Posee una gran inteligencia por lo que con la edad de diez años fue requerido por Industrias Stark como becario a tiempo completo, aún se desconocen las razones por la cual dejó el trabajo después de tres meses de haber estado allí. Nacido en una familia en la que su padre nunca estuvo presente, Joel a sus diez años llegó a adoptar asombrosos poderes que le llevaron a dominar toda clase de tecnología eléctrica. El mismo año que consiguió los poderes se apuntó a la academia de SHIELD. Pasaron tres años de instrucción, pero Joel llegó a desarrollar tanto sus poderes que sufrió un boom informativo y paso una semana en coma, durante esos siete días su cerebro estuvo almacenando toda la información del mundo. Después de eso se graduó de la academia y paso a las manos de un instructor especializado por el director Fury . No hay información exacta de lo que estuvo haciendo durante los dos años siguientes. A pesar de sus habilidades Joel es un chico normal, le gusta el anime, los videojuegos y los comics. Lo extraño es cuando le toca relacionarse con agentes femeninas, a pesar de estar en la edad en la que debería ver a las mujeres de forma distinta, Joel sigue siendo bastante ingenuo.**

 _Mark Stevenson:_ **Durante cierto tiempo fue el asistente personal de el doctor Bruce Banner, sin embargo la exposición a ciertas sustancias químicas hicieron que a sus trece años desarrollara poderes que le permitieran absorber cualquier materia existente y poder controlarla a su gusto. Mark pasó un año y medio a la sombra sin embargo cuando sucedió la crisis Extremis, HYDRA quiso eliminar a Mark y usar sus poderes para darle un uso nuevo a su arma biológica. Por suerte SHIELD le encontró y hizo que se uniera a sus filas para hacer que desarrollara de mejor forma sus poderes y más tarde que pudiera formar de la unidad especial de reclutas. No tiene problemas para expresar sus emociones y está dispuesto a trabajar en equipo para así poder lograr sus objetivos, sin embargo a veces carece de iniciativa propia.**

 _Han Vinwood:_ **Fue un experto en deportes cuando estaba en el instituto pero con los sucesos que ocurrieron durante los últimos cuatro años hicieron que sus sueños de ser deportista cambiaran a los de convertirse en un agente de SHIELD. Presentó su solicitud unas cuatro veces y las cuatro veces fue rechazado por falta de disciplina. Sin embargo un día SHIELD le ofreció la oportunidad de formar parte de un proyecto secreto que le permitiría adoptar una velocidad que superaría la barrera del sonido. Han quedó sorprendido a que el único daño que sufrió durante el tratamiento fuera un pinchazo debido a la vacuna que le habían dado. Pasó un mes y su parte de su pelo se volvió de color blanco. Los resultado no fueron los esperado debido a que si Han no controlaba su velocidad, sus propios poderes podrían hacer que sus células se quemaran. Aunque posee una gran velocidad física carece de velocidad mental y la falta de disciplina que sigue teniendo le hará meterse en problemas con sus compañeros.**

Robert Mcanguey: **Su historia es bastante normal. La unidad especial de reclutas necesitaba una unidad aérea que les diera apoyo, fue por eso por el cual este joven fue requerido debido al gran manejo de aparatos aéreos que tenía a pesar de su corta edad. Equipado con un mochila muy similar a la de Falcon, Robert es capaz de luchar hasta el final a pesar de que no tenga ningún poder o habilidad especial. Tiene problemas para expresar sus emociones y poder sacarlas a la luz.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Especial de Navidad**

Una castaña entraba en una habitación en donde solo había un árbol de Navidad y un joven rubio que estaba sentado en una silla. El joven parecía feliz, pero no era una felicidad normal, sino un sentimiento que parecía que había estado oculto desde hace muchos años.

-Feliz Navidad, mi niña.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Feliz Navidad, Steve.-Contestó la chica.

-Oye nunca te lo he preguntado y si no quieres no tienes porque contestar pero, ¿cómo eran tus Navidades con Pietro?

Wanda esperó unos pocos segundos antes de contestar a la pregunta que le había hecho Steve.

-Está bien. La verdad es que las navidades con Pietro siempre eran una época buena. No me importaba que no tuviéramos un árbol, o que no pudiéramos ver un especial de Navidad en la televisión o que simplemente no pudiéramos comer algo más que lo que habíamos agarrado en la basura. Estaba con él y estaba feliz, eso era lo que me importaba.

El rubio acercó la caja que estaba entre sus brazos para dárselo a la chica.

-Por favor, ábrelo.

La chica abrió la caja y se sorprendió del contenido de esta. Lenvantó las manos y lloró debido a que era una sudadera negra con detalles en flechas blancas. Era la de Pietro.

-La encontré en la sección de pruebas. Feliz Navidad Wanda.

La muchacha enterró su rostro para poder sentirlo, aunque tan solo fuera una sudadera, podía sentir que el alma de su hermano estuviera presente. Después de un rato la chica abrazó a Steve.

-Me siento muy mal.-Dijo la castaña.

-¿Porqué, mi niña?

-Es que yo solo te he regalado una chaqueta.

…..

-¡Ah, Bucky, mira, está nevando!-Dijo una morena que estaba caminando por la ciudad con su novio.

-No me sorprende, hace mucho frío.-Contestó un castaño frío algo encorvado debido al frío.

La chica como respuesta agarró al asesino por el brazo y hizo que se agarraran como si fueran una pareja de casados, acto que hizo que el muchacho se sonrojara.

-Hace frío, después de todo.-Contesto Skye con una sonrisa.

-Puedes esperarme en la base hasta que termine con el "Interrogatorio", ¿no es así?-Dijo Bucky.

-Está bien, amor.

-Casi llegamos a ese bar.

-Una vez que lleguemos allí, te esperaré en la base.-Dijo la chica dándole a su novio un beso.

-Creo que aún sigo sin entender a las mujeres.-Contestó Bucky resignado.

-Creo que estos momentos son los más adecuado.

-Sí, bueno, tal vez.

…..

Una figura vestida de negro se encontraba en un cementerio. El hombre que portaba una gabardina negra acompañado con una camiseta del mismo color, depositaba unas flores en frente de una lápida en la que ponía los siguientes nombres: _María Castle_ y _William Castle._

-Felíz Navidad, chicos. En verdad lo siento tanto.

-Frank.-Le llamó una voz desde atrás.

El mencionado se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la figura de una mujer que también vestía de negro y que también depositó unas flores.

-Hill…

-¿Has venido de nuevo? Si me ven con un hombre tan peligroso como tú la gente pensará que soy igual.-La mujer hizo una pausa después de ver la tumba.-Yo…debo de haber recibido mi castigo. Por estar siempre arriesgándome, siempre. Y no haber tenido una vida más sencilla y menos peligrosa.-Fue por eso que…-La pelinegra dejó que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.- Debo de haber perdido a María, a Willl…y a ti. Una persona parecida a Dios me los quitó.

Frank al no saber qué hacer hacer abrazó a Hill y intentar consolarla. Puede que las cosas pudiesen ser algo distintas ahora, ya que tenía una persona más con la que compartir su dolor.

…..

En la base de los Vengadores Secretos se encontraba un hombre hormiga que se encontraba algo triste. ¿Porqué era esto? Pues porque a pesar de ser el héroe subatómico, Scott Lang también era el padre de una niña. Y el no poder estar con ella el día de Navidad era muy triste.

-Hey, Scott, ¿porqué tan triste?-Preguntó el motorista fantasma que entró en la habitación.

-Hola Jonny, bueno, ya sabes, es por mi hija.-Contestó Scott.

-Sí. Sabes Scott, cuando mi padre murió creí que ya nada volvería a ser como había sido antes. Y fue así, aquel hombre había sido toda mi vida. El me enseño a cambiar una rueda, a construir una moto y más tarde a montarla. Pero ya no estaba.-Terminó Jonh.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme con eso?

-Yo ya no podía hacer nada respecto a mi padre, pero tú aún tienes una oportunidad con Cassie. Acompáñame.-Le invitó el motorista fantasma al hombre hormiga.

Los dos hombres llegaron al salón de la base donde estaban todas las luces apagadas.

-Esto es un regalo de parte de todos. Feliz Navidad, Scott.

Las luce se encendieron y se pudo ver a todos los miembros del equipo de Los Vengadores Secretos acompañando a una pequeña niña castaña que sonreía y tenía una mochila a su espalda.

-¡Papá!-Dijo la niña para luego darle una abrazo a su padre.

Scott no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Su hija, su mayor tesoro, estaba allí mismo. Era imposible, debía de ser un sueño y eso le hizo llorar de la emoción.

-Cariño, te he echado mucho de menos, ¿cómo es posible?-Preguntó Scott entre lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-Tu exmujer se fue de luna de miel con su nuevo marido. Tranquilo, nosotros nos encargamos de todo.-Contestó Sharon.

Mientras la fiesta entre los Vengadores secretos continuaba, el líder del grupo, Peter se dirigía para poder ver por la ventana el bosque nevado y la hermosa noche que había. La seguía echando de menos, al igual que la seguía amando.

-Gwen…parece que al final, mi deseo no se hizo realidad. Pero aún así, seguiré luchando.

 **Sé perfectamente que hay veces en las que perdemos la fe, veces en las que no vemos la luz al final del túnel, veces en las que creemos que creemos que no valemos nada y que no sabemos qué importancia tiene nuestra vida en este mundo. Pero quiero que sepáis que todos/as sois personas importante y que yo nunca os abandonaré y siempre estaré aquí para intentar haceros felices.**

 **Un saludo de Beta-Face Avenger**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bueno chicos, espero que tengáis un 2016 muy crujiente y supongo que esto lo leeré dentro de un año y me reiré. La verdad es que ahora he visto capítulos primerizos de mis fanfic y tengo que decir que he cambiado sin darme cuenta. Niños no crezcáis, es una trampa ¡Its a trap1 Así que si estas entre una edad de entre diez y veinte años, aprovecha y pasa tiempo con tus amigos, juega a la consola. No intentes ser mayor porque ya llegará y cuando llega es una mierda. Bueno que os regalen muchas cosas y…¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

 **La verdad es que tengo que decir que este sitio me ha hecho ser mejor persona y ahora tengo un ideal que seguir y por una vez creo que ya sé lo que puedo hacer con mi vida. Espero seguiros teniendo a mi lado y que me sigáis brindando apoyo.**

 **Puede que no seáis muchos, pero no necesito más. Un sludo navideño de parte de Beta-face Avenger**

Hoy era un día que había que pasar con la familia y tus seres más cercanos, pero…¿Qué clase de familia tenían nuestros protagonistas? Steve, Wanda, Bucky, Skye, Peter, Logan, Jonh, Scott, Sharon, Wade, Matt, Joel, Mark, Han, Robert…Creo que a veces nos olvidamos de que ellos siguen siendo individuos que está buscando el gobierno federal, y tener una cena de fin de año con tu familia mientras te dan caza con un drone no es un buen plan. Es por eso que el grupo de héroes decidió hacer su propia celebración. La primera parte era la comida y de eso se estaba ocupando el mercenario bocazas.

-¡Buenos días, Doppindear!-Saludó Wade al extranjero.

-¡Buenos días, señor Pool!

-Bueno venga, tengo prisa así que vamos al lío.

-¿A que "lío" se refiere, señor?-Preguntó el vendedor.

-Me vas a poner siete hamburguesas, cuatro de ternera y las otras tres de pollo, las quiero completas, y además a dos les pones salsa barbacoa, ¡pero con ganas! No quiero que te me hagas el tacaño.-Dijo el mutante.

-Muy bien, señor Pool.

-Un momento, me ha llegado un whatsapp.-El mercenario ojeó su teléfono.-Vaya hoy no hay ensayo de coro. ¡Bueno da igual! Tambien quiero tres perritos calientes, pero no quiero que me los calientes mucho, no vaya a ser que se les vaya a quemar el pelo. Jajajajajaja.-Rió Wade.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo, señor Pool, mi perro no tiene pelo.-Cuestionó el extranjero.

-No importa, dos de ellos los quiero sin cebolla y los otros sin mostaza. Por cierto, una de las hamburguesas la quiero sin bacon, sin lechuga y sin cebolla, aunque pensándolo mejor esa me la das en el plato y ya está. ¿Oye te estás enterando?

-Por supuesto, señor Pool.

-Venga, ¿tienes de esos croisants que están llenos de lechuga y ensaladilla?

-Sí y son croisants normales…

-Bien, pues dámelos sin ensaladilla. Además quiero un bote de esa salsa rara que parece barniz.

-Muy bien, ¿desea usted alguna cosa más?-Preguntó Doppindear.

-Sí. Quiero que te des prisa porque solo tengo veinte minutos para comer.

…..

Mientras tanto en un lugar que estaba lejos de ahí, Wanda y Skye fueron a por todas las bebidas que necesitarían para la fiesta. Cuando entraron en la tienda sacaron la lista del pedido y se dirigieron hacia el dependiente.

-Buenos días señor, venimos por este pedido.-Dijo Skye entregando el recibo de venta.

El dependiente revisó la lista para luego mirar a las chicas y arquear una ceja. Algo iba mal.

-Lo siento, pero no les puedo entregar el pedido.

-¿Porqué no, si está absolutamente todo en orden?-Preguntó Wanda algo cabreada por la actitud del hombre.

-En este pedido se solicita alcohol y no puedo hacer entrega de bebidas alcohólicas a menores de edad.

-¡¿Menores de edad?!-Gritaron las dos chicas al unísono.-¡Que sepa usted que las dos superamos la edad de veintiún años!

-Lo siento pero tienen que enseñarme su documentación, si está todo en orden les podré entregar las bebidas.

Tenían un buen problema. Cuando tú enemigo está en la Casa Blanca, las documentaciones son armas letales que pueden usar contra ti. No había ninguna salida, solo volver a la guarida con las manos vacías. Fue en ese momento en el que Wanda vio que Skye le lanzaba una serie de miradas a su mano y soltaba la frase de _Usa la fuerza._ Wanda, al no entender nada, se quedó en el sitio.

-¡Por Dios!-Dijo la morena que agarró la mano de Wanda que empezó a brillar y la puso enfrente del dependiente.-No necesitas la documentación.

- _No necesito la documentación.-_ Dijo el dependiente hipnotizado.

-Vas a darnos las bolsas y no vas a llamar a la policía.

- _Voy a daros las bolsas y no voy a llamar a la policía._

El aún hipnotizado dependiente les hizo entrega a las chicas de las dos bolsas que estaban llenas de bebidas para la fiesta. Skye las sujetó y volvió a dirigirse a Wanda

-¡¿Es que acaso nunca viste Star Wars?!

…..

La comida estuvo deliciosa, Steve había preparado unos macarrones recubiertos de queso y espolvoreados con orégano, además de unas empanadillas de pechuga de pollo, debido a que a cierto mercenario se le olvidó traer la comida.

-¿Os gusta? No es una receta típica de Nueva York, estoy probando a hacer cosas nuevas-preguntó mientras los demás comían.

-Sí, esta riquísimo-respondió Bucky con aún algunos macarrones en la boca.

Skye, que estaba sentada junto a él se le acercó un poco, cogió una servilleta y con una expresión muy dulce y tierna limpió la comisura de sus labios, luego se alejó.

-Lo siento, tenías una mancha grande de salsa por la boca-Respondió la chica que hizo que el asesino se sonrojara un poco tras aquello.

-N-no pasa nada...-Respondió él debido a la vergüenza.

Sharon carraspeó un poco la garganta para hacerse oír -Skye, por favor, esos modales...

-La hacker soltó una risa-Simplemente le limpié la mancha-Sharon soltó un pequeño quejido para luego seguir comiendo.

…...

Después de la cena, el grupo decidió jugar a Verdad o Atrevimiento, y adivinad para quién fue la primera pregunta.

-De acuerdo capi, ¿es verdad que fuiste virgen hasta los noventa y cinco años?-Preguntó Peter entre risas.

-Bueno…pues…Está bien, sí.-Terminó confesando Steve

Todos los presentes se echaron a reír después de aquella confesión.

-De acuerdo, la segunda Verdad es para Joel.-Volvió a hablar el mutante dirigiéndose al azabache.-¿Alguna vez has tenido una novia?

-Bueno…pues…yo…Está bien, no.-Terminó confesando Joel.

De nuevo los presentes se volvieron a reír pero por lo menos esta vez lo hicieron de la inocencia del chico.

-No pasa nada, chaval. Ten, tómate esto -Dijo Logan acercándole una copa de vino al chico.

-¡No! ¡Todavía soy menor!-Gritó el azabache.

-Ay, Joel, no seas tan cerrado. Dámelo a mí.-Dijo Mark para luego beber la copa.-Mirad, voy a hacer algo alucinante.

Lo que paso a continuación fue que Mark usó sus poderes para hacer que su cuerpo se convirtiera se convirtiera en el propio licor. Debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que tenían la mayoría de los presentes en su interior aquello les pareció…Alucinante.

La fiesta siguió, Joel terminó echando algún que otro trago; Wade, Matt y Scott se pusieron a cantar y finalmente llegó el Año Nuevo y todos lo celebraron con felicitaciones, besos, abrazos… Al final todos se la pasaron bebiendo el resto de la noche, por suerte la inmunidad de Steve le permitió evitar cualquier clase de problema. Excepto por una cosa, se le había escapado el chico veloz.

….

El muchacho con la sangre de Quicksilver se despertó en una playa y miró a su alrededor. Tenía que estar en Hawaii o en un sitio de estos. Debió de empezar a correr mientras estaba borracho, menos mal que no se había topado con un muro en su camino. De repente un hombre de ascendencia americana y con barba se le acercó al chico y le ofreció ayuda.

-Muchas gracias, señor. Unque no se lo crea yo llegué aquí corriendo.

-No pasa nada, yo llegué saltando.-Contestó el hombre del que se pudo notar un ligera esencia verde en sus ojos.


	33. Chapter 33

La primera batalla

…

 _Dos jóvenes azabaches que vestían con uniforme de SHIELD se encontraban en cada uno de los extremos de campo de batalla, en la mitad del campo se encontraba una mujer de cabello largo y pelirrojo._

 _-Cuando os dé la señal lucharéis como auténticos agentes. ¡Ahora!-Dio la señal la mujer._

 _Una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo se dio entre los dos jóvenes, cada golpe que uno intentaba dar era repelido por una buena defensa o por un contraataque sorpresa que hacía que uno de los chicos recibiera un golpe. Los dos muchachos peleaban de forma contundente y sin ceder nada de terreno, no era sorpresa que lucharan igual ya que los dos habían tenido el mismo maestro, o más bien maestra._

 _Al final los dos pelinegros se dieron un golpe al mismo tiempo provocando que los dos terminaran en el suelo._

 _-¡Se acabó, es un empate!-Sentenció la mujer que se sentó en el suelo con los chicos que estaban cansados.-Los dos habéis luchado bien, pero la razón por la que ninguno ha ganado es que utilizáis demasiado la cabeza. Debéis rendiros a vuestros sentidos de vez en cuando. No todos los enemigos pueden ser derrotados con un número de movimientos. Ni amigo, ni enemigo a ser predecible, ¿cierto?-Preguntó la mujer a lo que los muchachos asintieron.-En ese caso, al menos tenéis que conocer bien a vuestros amigos. Sus patrones de pensamiento, los de comportamiento, todo. Será entonces cuando los dos podréis luchar de forma más libre.-Terminó la mujer dándoles un beso en la frente a los dos.-Joel. John. Recordadlo siempre. Nunca estáis solos._

 _-¡Sí, Nathasa-sensei!-Respondieron los dos jóvenes._

…

Joel volvió a despertar de esos sueños tan repentinos que solía tener y se encontró sentado en una mesa junto con sus compañeros del escuadrón especial.

-Vamo, Joel. Empieza con tu perfil.-Insistió Mark.

-De acuerdo. Mi nombre es Brett Hendrick y soy guardia de seguridad en un centro comercial de Queens.-Dijo Joel.

-Soy Vistor Tegler y soy consultor tegnológico para un gran corporación financiaera internacional.-Dijo Mark.

-Me llamo Cooper Peyton y soy un ingeniero de Long Island.-Sentenció Robert mientras miraba su curriculum.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Rockwell Doosworth? ¿Y qué diablos hice para terminar trabajando como un trabajador social? Le dije al director Fury que quería ser alguien guay como por ejemplo…un piloto de carreras.-Se quejó el corredor conocido como Han.-¿Creéis que él pueda hacer algunos cambios y darme otra cosa?

-No, tomaremos lo que el director tenga para ofrecernos, Han. Además las identidades secretas son solo para movernos con tranquilidad por la ciudad cuando no estamos con los asuntos importantes.-Contestó Joel.-De hecho me estoy involucrando con mi nueva identidad secreta, trato de acostumbrarme a mis nuevas comidas favoritas…películas favoritas…bandas de música favoritas y de más cosas.

De repente la alarma de la guarida sonó y los reclutas salieron para atender una situación de emergencia que estaba ocurriendo en una banda química.

El quinjet llegó a la posición de la planta química. El equipo que salió fue constituido por el Capitán America, Spiderman, Bruja escarlata y la unidad especial de reclutas. Pero por desgracia la sorpresa que se llevarían sería muy poco agraciada.

-¿De cuántas personas hablaba la llamada?

-De trescientas o cuatrocientas…Pero aquí pasa algo raro. No estoy recibiendo ninguna información de mi Info-net referente a señales de pánico o algo…-Dijo Peter con preocupación.-¡Larguémonos todos de aquí! ¡Es una trampa!

-Por supuesto que es una trampa. ¿De qué otra manera podríamos tenerlos a ustedes en el mismo sitio?-Dijo una voz metálica que provenía desde atrás de los héroes.

Steve se dio la vuelta y se puso serio al ver a su antiguo compañero de lucha junto con parte de su antiguo equipo.

Porque sí, estaban ahí. Iron Man, Viuda Negra, Máquina de Guerra, Visión, El cegador y Zemo. Parecía imposible pero había terminado ocurriendo. El encuentro entre los dos bandos en esa guerra civil había llegado.

-Te estás volviendo blando, Tony.-Preguntó el patriota serio a su antiguo amigo.

-Sabemos lo que ocurrió en El Cubo. No hemos venido aquí para arrestarte, capi. Hablé con el gobierno para que ofrecieran a ti y a los tuyos una amnistía fiscal.-Contestó el hombre de hierro.

-¿Te refieres a una rendición?-Preguntó el rubio.-Gracias, pero usaré mis oportunidades.

-Creo que te estás olvidando de una cosa.-Intervino Wanda en la conversación.-El único que gana en esta lucha es ese hombre que tienes al lado. Esto va en contra de todos nuestros principios.

-Escuchadme todos. Sé que estáis enfadados. Sé también que esto es un cambio enorme en nuestra forma tradicional de trabajar, pero ya no vimos en 1945.-Dijo Tony de forma melancólica.-El público no quiere más máscaras y identidades secretas. Quieren sentirse seguros de que estemos alrededor, y desde lo de Sokovia no hay otra forma de recuperar su respeto. Me has conocido durante la mitad de mi vida adulta, capi. Sabes que no lo haría si no creyera en ello con todo mi corazón. No queremos luchar contigo, solo déjame contarte mis planes para esta puesta a punto del siglo XXI.

Steve no dijo nada. No podía decir que sí. Tenía dos opciones: O cedía a las exigencias del gobierno o luchaba contra los que una vez fueron sus amigos sin miedo a las futuras consecuencias. La decisión estaba tomada.

-Lo siento, Tony. Sabes que no lo haría si no tuviera otra opción. Pero quiero vivir mi vida como yo quiera. Fue divertido…mientras duró.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue una batalla entre los dos grupos empezó. Las luchas se dividieron como ejemplos: Steve contra Tony, Zemo contra Bucky o Wanda contra Vision. Los reclutas salieron de la nave debido a la extensa nube de humo que se creo, por desgracia debido a la poca visibilidad el grupo se separó. Joel se quedó solo.

-Parece que te has hecho mayor.-Dijo una voz que provenía desde la lejanía.-Te ha crecido el pelo.

Una mujer pelirroja de caderas esbeltas y hermosos ojos verdes salió de la niebla. Joel la conocía. Conocía a la Viuda Negra.

-Mírate. Te has convertido en muchacho alto y guapo.

-N-Nathasa-sensei…¿Usted está de parte de…?

La rusa quitó la sonrisa de su cara después de aquel comentario

-¿Cuál fue una de las primeras lecciones que te di, Joel?

El azabache tardó un momento antes de responder.

-Seguir las órdenes.-Contestó Nathasa por él.

Lo único que hizo el chico fue poner sus dedos en forma de que su cuerpo se cubrió del metal que salió del suelo para solo dejar sus ojos descubiertos.

-Has mejorado. Antes solo eras capaz de cubrir tu brazo derecho y tus piernas.-Dijo la mujer dando a revelar placas de metal rojo y uniendo sus dos barrotes eléctricos creando solo uno.

-Sensei, tengo que admitir que eso es mola bastante.

-Sí. ¿Creías que acaso te iba a atacar con un bolígrafo explosivo? Yo no uso de esos chismes.

La batalla que dio inicio en ese momento fue bastante intensa. Joel no dejaba de dar golpes con sus puños reforfados pero Nathasa hacía que eso resultara en vano debido a todas las desviaciones que hacía con su barrote. Al final Joel se arriesgó a hacer un contraataque pero lo que recibió fue un golpe sorpresa que hizo que perdiera parte de su armadura.

-¡ARRGGH!-Gritó el muchacho.

-Has bajado la guardia y yo he aprovechado eso. Ni siquiera te has molestado en ver el espacio que he dejado.

Joel volvió a la lucha pero Nathasa aprovechó su herida para hacer que se tropezara y golpearle en la cabeza, provocándole una brecha y que acabara en el suelo escupiendo sangre y gritando debido al dolor.

-¿Quieres de saber de dónde viene ese dolor? Las llaves que te he hecho hacen que los huesos se terminen rompiendo. Tienes el ligamento de la pierna y dos costillas rotas.-Dijo la Viuda Negra agachándose y poniendo la cabeza del chico en su regazo.-Sigues siendo mi pequeño niño. Aquel jovencito al que entrené junto con John.-Nathasa se acercó a los labios de Joel aplastándolos contra los del chico quien debido a eso se tranquilizó.-¿Está mejor así?

-Nathasa-sensei, recuerdo que la primera lección que nos dio fue nunca bajar la guardia. Usted, lo acaba de hacer.

Un pedazo de metal salió del suelo haciendo que Nathasa recibiera un golpe y saliera volando. La rusa se quitó la sangre de la mejilla y sonrió mientras Joel trataba sin éxito ponerse de pie con los restos que quedaban de su armadura.

-Ha estado bien, Joel, pero creo que se te ha olvidado algo.-La niebla se disipó y se pudieron ver a todo el grupo de héroes derrotados y en el suelo.-Me temo que ya has perdido.

Joel pudo dar el combate por finalizado cuando vio a La Legión de Hierro acercarse por la lejanía. Por suerte los disparos que venían de una ametralladora evitaron que esas máquinas aterrizasen para luego ser dirigidos al equipo de Iron Man.

En la azotea de la planta química había tren individuos. Uno era el arquero Ojo de Halcón que portaba su traje negro con rojo. A su lado estaban dos muchachos que tenían un uniforme de SHIELD pero eran muy distintos el uno del otro. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo castaño oscuro llevaba un gran arsenal de armas en su atuendo y era el que había realizado los disparos. Sin embargo el otro tenían una actitud seria y llevaba entre sue equipo una pistola, una de dardos tranquilizantes, un cuchillo, unos lunchakus, unos potenciadores eléctricos y un cinturón en el que había una amplia gama de dispositivos. Pero a este último lo conocíamos, o por lo menos Joel. Era John.

-Creo que es hora de que tenga una reunión con mi antigua maestra.-Dijo el muchacho azabache quien se lanzó a la acción mientras sus dos compañeros le cubrían.

Sin embargo, se podía deducir que esta batalla no iba a ser el fin…Era solo el comienzo.


	34. Chapter 34

**Sí sigo vivo. Lo lamento mucho pero tengo que decir que los exámenes son una puta mierda. Me enteré de que Rogerssevanss había vuelta a la acción así que sí, he vuelto. Quiero agradecer a guapalupe1992 y a exasesina rusa por haber comentado. Por último quiero darle la bienvenida a nuestra familia a** **yalinafloresg, espero saber mucho de ti a través de los comentarios.**

…

 _El muchacho azabache entrenaba junto a su maestra en aquel campo de batalla que había sido su hogar durante un año._

 _-Descríbeme cómo te sientes, Joel.-Preguntó la pelirroja._

 _-Tengo muchas preguntas, sensei._

 _La maestra le sonrió a su joven alumno._

 _-Sí. Parece la naturaleza de tu cabeza. Pero, ¿y el corazón?_

 _El muchacho esperó antes de responder a la agente de SHIELD._

 _-…Tengo el corazón en paz…Lo cierto es que…no me acuerdo de haber sido tan feliz._

 _-Es una afirmación curiosa, dado que estamos en guerra._

 _-Sí…Lo sé. Esta guerra le ha supuesto un gran sufrimiento al mundo pero…_

 _La maestra le interrumpió al chico para poder responder por él._

 _-…pero no puedes evitar alegrarte de haber encontrado tu sitio en el mundo._

 _-Sabía que usted me entendería, Nathasa-sensei._

 _-Sí. Pero recuerda que el mundo no es ni mucho menos estático e igual que el cambia, tu papel en él va a tener que evolucionar. Estás a gusto entre tus compañeros de armas. John. El director Fury. Y yo misma. Pero la guerra no durará siempre, ni tu aprendizaje.-La maestra puso un tono más sereno.-No debes aferrarte a nada. No debe gustarte demasiado. No debes enamorarte de la vida tal y como es ahora. Estas emociones que sientes son valiosas por eso no hay que reprimirlas, pero debes aprender a controlarlas o serán ellas las que te controlen a ti._

 _-Sí, Nathasa-sensei._

 _Otro muchacho con el mismo color de pelo del primero entró en escena._

 _-Sensei…hay una cosa que no entiendo._

 _-¿Solo una, John?_

 _El muchacho puso una mueca de enfado._

 _-Vale. De entre muchas las cosas que noe entiendo, una de ellas es por qué no se atrevió a responderle al director Fury. Él es una de las máximas autoridades en SHIELD._

 _-Le he respondido, porque por un lado nuestras acciones ilustrarán la diferencia de entre el hombre que es y el hombre que debería ser mejor que las palabras._

 _-Hacía preguntas para entender mejor las decisiones que se tomaban, pero nunca cuestionaba las decisiones._

 _-Puede que haya hablado de más y esa es una buena cualidad para una agente de SHIELD._

 _La maestra acarició los cabellos de sus dos alumnos._

 _-Lo cierto, es que vuestra naturaleza inquisitiva es justo por lo que os elegí como aprendices._

…

Steve apenas podía ver a través de su ojo derecho, ya no sentía sus brazos y su abdomen le ardía. Lo único que podía ver a través de su otro ojo eran las manchas rojas que cubrían el rostro del hombre que él una vez llamó amigo. No podía caer, no ese día. No con Wanda no Bucky delante. Pero fue en ese momento en el que se acordó del equipo especial de reclutas que en esos momentos estaban rodeados de los secuaces de Hydra.

-Escuchadme, tengo una idea.-Empezó a hablar Mark.-A lo mejor nos matan pero si funciona le haremos ganar tiempo al capi y tendremos una idea increíble que contar.

-A mí ya me da todo igual, cuéntanos.

-Atacad cuando veáis que lo tenemos a huevo.-Mark dirigió su mirada hacia sus oponentes.-¿Queréis fuego? Yo soy fuego.

Acto seguido Robert lanzó sus plumas explosivas que estallaron permitiéndole a Mark absorber el fuego y convertirse en una llama gigante que se convirtió en un tornado debido a que Han empezó a crear un remolino alrededor de ella. El tornado de fuego alejó a los soldados de Hydra, pero de repente el fuego se extinguió obligándole a Mark volver a su forma normal.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Iba tan bien.

Del humo salió una especie de humanoide de colores rojo y verde que desprendía un brillo dorado de su frente. Ellos sabían quién era. Vision.

-¿Vosotros sois la unidad especial de reclutas Mark Stevenson, Robert Mconaguey y Han Vinenwood?-Preguntó el androide.

-¡Es Vinonwood, maldito robocop!-Se quejó Han.

-Se equivoca, joven. Alexander Murphy era técnicamente un cyborg en esa producción cinematográfica. Mi cuerpo es cien por ciento aleación de vibranium.-Recriminó el robot.

El robot lanzó un rayo eneregético que incapacitó a Robert, en consecuencia Han trató de usar su golpe de fricción para destruir al androide pero en cambio fue derribado cuando Visión le agarró de la cabeza y le dijo _Duerme._

-Ríndase, joven. Usted tiene en estos momentos unas diez posibilidades de mil de poder salir victorioso.

Mark no dijo nada solo que desapareció en el charco de agua sobre el que estaba de pie. Cuando el androide fue a investigar no pudo evitar ser congelado debido a que Mark usó sus poderes para incapacitarlo.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen. Cuerpo frío, corazón caliente.-Decía el casaño mientras ponía una mano sobre el hielo.

Acto seguido fue derribado por una descarga eléctrica que fue producida desde el propio hielo mientras que Vision derretía el hielo.

Por suerte una serie de disparos y flechas salvaron a nuestros héroes de ser capturados por la iniciativa.

-Esto es mejor que disparar a las dianas, maestro Barton.-Decía el muchacho mientras disparaba con la minigun.

-No olvides la misión, Michael.-Se quejó el arquero.

…..

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-Se preguntó la rusa mientras que Joel se reincorporaba.

Del humos salió otro muchacho azabache que lanzó dos dardos eléctricos y lanzaba un ataque contra la mujer que había sido alguna vez su maestra. La patada de John fue retenida por la barra eléctrica de Nathasa pero este joven no frenó el ataque y continuó usando sus propios barrotes. El chico no pudo hacer mucho por su amigo excepto conseguirle algo de tiempo.

-¿Quién te ha traído aquí, John? Clint, me imagino, siempre tuvo una debilidad por ti.-Decía la pelirroja mientras desviaba los ataques.

-Estoy aquí porque yo lo elijo. A diferencia de usted yo no tengo amo.

Debido al reciente comentario el muchacho recibió una quemadura por parte de su antigua maestra. Pero pasó algo, la herida desapareció. Por suerte el otro azabache se reincorporó y le propinó un golpe sorpresa a Nathasa haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

El compañero le ofreció su brazo a Joel, quién lo acepto. No sabía que estaba haciendo John ahí, pero el hecho de que le hubiera ayudado era la prueba de que siempre podría tener cuando lo necesitase.

-Mejor, vámonos. El quinjet está por aquí.

Cuando los aprendices llegaron a la aeronave pudieron ver que todo el equipo estaba ahí. Habían tenido suerte una vez más.

Mientras tanto Nathasa veía cómo Joel se alejaba en la nave y sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Ese chico no debía participar en la guerra venidera. La rusa lanzó su barra eléctrica de forma que pareciese una jabalina y terminara en el ojo de Joel quién se caía al suelo gritando.

-Lo siento mucho…hijo.


	35. Chapter 35

Silencio. Eso era lo único que se podía oír en aquella habitación que podía pasar por una de hospital pero eso no evitaba el hecho de que nuestros héroes se encontraban a aproximadamente unos cinco pisos bajo tierra, en aquel búnquer en el que se escondió Fury cuando fingió su muerte hace ya aproximadamente unos dos años. Y también era casualidad que el mismo médico que le ayudo a Nick en ese momento también fuera el que le estuviera tratando a Joel en ese preciso momento. En el pasillo se encontraban Clint, Steve, Wanda, Mark, Han, Robert y Peter junto con aquellos dos nuevos y jóvenes individuos que les acababan de rescatar de ser llevados a prisión o algo mucho peor. Bucky había vuelto a la guarida para informarles a los demás de la situación.

Finalmente el doctor salió de la sala de operaciones para sentenciar su diagnóstico.

-Ha perdido mucho, pero sobrevivirá.

Todos los presentes se alegraron de oír la noticia. Sin embargo el otro muchacho azabache no parecía del todo contento.

-Doctor, ¿qué es exactamente lo que ha perdido?

El médico tragó duro antes de responderle la pregunta.

-Pues han sido unas cuatro costillas, el ligamento de la pierna que hará que probablemente no camine más y por último el golpe que ha recibido en su ojo derecho ha sido tan fuerte que su visión quedará suspendida de forma indefinida, sin contar que por enorme cantidad de sangre que ha perdido ahora mismo está en estado de coma.

La alegría que había inundado los corazones de los héroes se había disuelto de repente como si ellos fueran los causantes de eso. ¿Pero lo eran realmente?

-Necesita estabilizarse, en unos minutos podréis pasar a verles.-Sentenció el médico antes de volver a la sala.

Steve se sentía horrible porque uno de sus cadetes, no peor, su amigo hubiese resultado herido en un conflicto que era legítimamente culpa suya. Pero aún habían algunos asuntos que quería aclarar con el director de SHIELD. Asuntos que tenían que hablar en privado.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere saber, capitán?-Preguntó Nick.

-¿Cómo puede ser que Nathasa conociera a Joel? ¿Cómo es que también conocía a ese otro chico.

-Cuando se rechazó la iniciativa Vengador todo se fue a la mierda, es por eso que decidí empezar un nuevo proyecto a solas junto con Barton y Romanoff. Esos chicos serían los siguientes en el plano. Puse a Joel y a John bajo la tutela de Nathasa.

-¿Y cómo es posible qué esos chicos tuvieran una relación tan abierta con Nathasa? ¿Qué pinta ella en todo esto?

-Supongo que podría hacerte la misma pregunta. Romanoff empezó a ver a esos chicos como mucho más que sus propios estudiantes. Los veía como los hijos que ella nunca tendría. A Joel le veía como su igual y a John como el que tomaría un día su lugar.

-Sí, ya he tenido el placer de verle en acción.-Contestó Steve.

-Por favor, lo que tú sabes de John Highway vale menos que una página de un libro enorme. ¿Te crees que él fue solo uno de mis peones cuando dejó su instrucción? Cuando formé el escuadrón sabía que necesitaría alguna ventaja, algo que ningún agente normal pudiera darme. Algo quirúrgico. Llamé a unos amigos tan enterrados bajo tierra que oficialmente ni existía y se mostraron receptivos, una semana después me lo enviaron. Pero tenemos que admitir que él ni se equipara a Joel. John es un asesino pero por lo menos Joel es honesto. Cuando la situación con Nathasa se volvió demasiado extraña para él y amenazó con contárselo a Asuntos Internos algunas personas con bastante peso trataron de convencerle para que acabara con todo.

-Y ahora que mi equipo se ha desmantelado todos ellos vuelven a ser peones pero lo que no me cuadra es que si Joel tiene tantos contactos cómo es que acabó monitorizando los servidores de una simple cárcel. ¿Y cómo es que la situación se volvió rara?

-Creo que todas esas preguntas, capitán, son para responderlas otro día.

…..

El asesino empezó a sacar las armas que estaban debajo del colchón. Toda la habitación había sido saqueada, o por lo menos era eso lo que pensaba la hacker.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Skye al ver las pistolas.

-Sabes exactamente lo que es. No es seguro que permanezcamos aquí.

-Dime qué pasó.-Insistió ella por la actitud de su novio.-Por favor, no me ignores. Quiero saberlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres saber realmente? ¿Quieres saber a cuántas personas derribe la última noche? ¿Quieres saber cuánto fuerte gritaron?

-No, yo solo…

-¡¿Entonces qué?-Gritó Bucky.- Si crees que se a acabado te equivocas porque solo comienza.

-No voy a irme te necesito, me necesitas.

-Tú me dijiste que hiciera lo que debiera, ¿cierto? Esto es lo que debo hacer.

-Me equivoqué y debí mantener la boca cerrada.

-Pero no lo hiciste, ahora estoy en esto y es lo único que importa. ¿Te molesta?

-Sí, me molesta, mi novio es un asesino.

El mencionado golpeó el mueble con su prótesis haciendo que se rompiera debido al odio.

-Creo que estás disfrutando esto. Dí "Mi novio es un asesino"-El castaño se fue acercando poco a poco a la chica.-Repite después de mi "Mi novio es un asesino" Siempre lo has sabido solo que no lo habías visto hasta ahora. Es por eso que sigues aquí. ¿Te excita?-Sin saberlo Bucky agarró el cuello de Skye haciendo que esta se asustara un poco.

El asesino se dio cuenta de el horrible acto que estaba haciendo y decidió apartarse de ella sentándose en la cama. Esperaba que ella le insultase, le golpease o incluso que le dejase, pero lo único que recibió de parte de la chica fue un cariñoso beso en los labios.

…..

Todos los miembros del equipo especial estaban reunidos delante de Joel.

-Joel se estabilizó, John.-Dijo Mark.-¿John?

-Esta válvula se perdió.

-No es funcional. Todo su ojo derecho fue destruido, tienen que removerlo. Pero va a estar bien.

-¿Estar bien? ¡¿Estar bien?! Él no está bien, Mark. Nunca lo ha estado, desde que imprudentemente le dejaron con esa loca.-Habló John enfurecido.-Los héroes tienen que ganar cada vez, los malos solo tienen que ganar una. Y hoy lo hicieron.

-Te equivocas, hermano.-Habló una voz desde la camilla.-No ganaron, aún no.


	36. Chapter 36

Bueno, sí aún estoy aquí. Lamento mucho el no poder traeros un nuevo capítulo pero los exámenes que he tenido han hecho que no le pueda dedicar todo el tiempo que requería a mi historia. Bueno, espero poder seguir rápido porque durante unos cuantos fines de semana mi presencia será rara debido a que voy a ver la película de Deadpool. Os traigo unos mensajes que pertenecen a algunos de mis amigos que colaboran conmigo en el fanfic, pero antes de eso responderé los reviews que he habéis dejado.

 _Nicole1992:_ Me alegro mucho de verte, y me gusta que hayas tenido esa reacción pues es la que esperaba. Espero que me sigas leyendo y comentando.

 _Yalinafloresg:_ Es genial que te haya gustado mi bienvenida, para mí mis lectores son como mi familia y los cuido de la misma forma. Mi intención desde que empecé esta historia era meter argumentos de los cómics, pues aunque las películas estás geniales, no vemos todo lo que nos gustaría.

 _Ex asesinarusa:_ Una vez más me fascina tu presencia y sigo apreciando que aún comentes mis historias. Veo que debes haberte leído el comic de Civil War, eso me gusta. Me ha asustado un poco algo y es que has dicho que la historia va a llegar a su climax, en cierta forma tienes razón pero esta historia no está ni mucho menos cerca lejos de acabar.

Ahora pesemos a los mensajes que han querido dejaros mis colaboradores.

 **Mark** : Muy buenas a todos lectores de Fanfiction, soy Mark también conocido como Marcos. Escogí ese nombre porque me recuerda a uno de mis personajes favoritos, sino el que más…Mark Evans protagonista de Inazuma Eleven ya que en carácter nos parecemos un montón y compartimos la afición por el futbol. Y además cuento con el pro de que mi nombre es Marcos. Apoyo a mi amigo Beta porque se esfuerza bastante para contentar a sus seguidores y todos sus personajes, historias y superpoderes son alucinantes. No es que mi personaje sea muy hablador pero espero que con el tiempo empiece a soltarse y haga coñas, como las de la persona real. Es capaz de soportar mucha presión y creo que tiene un muy buen carácter como líder una faceta que me gustaría ver más adelante. Trabajar con Beta-face Avenger es bastante fácil ya que somos buenos amigos y nos llevamos muy bien, normalmente nos entendemos muy bien aunque cambia las cosas más de lo que le gustaría. Para la historia espero un futuro muy bueno y esperanzador, podría terminar en algo grande, ¿quién sabe? Seguiré en Fanfiction como personaje durante todo el tiempo que pueda y me veo un día escribiendo algo. Ya lo tenía pensado desde antes, de hecho he decidido hacerme una cuenta.

 **John** : Hola soy Jonny y aunque os cueste creerlos elegí el nombre de John porque mis personajes favoritos del mundo de los videojuegos llevan ese nombre. Este fanfic como realidad alternativa está bastante bien, tampoco soy lo que se puede decir un gran fan de Marvel, aunque molan sus historias. Mi personaje, seamos sinceros, no es original, es un copiapega perfecto de Metal Gear Solid pero a mí me gusta, es mi oportunidad de rendirle homenaje a esa pedazo de Saga, no sé que opinara el resto pero a mí me mola demasiado. Estar con Beta me encanta. Es mi bro, es genial estar con él, aportando ideas. Creo que llegamos a un conjunto muchísimo mejor que la inicial, es un privilegio y me parece un escritor con mucho futuro por delante. Personalmente Beta tiene todo lo que hace falta para sacar adelante el fic, así que yo creo que lo hará bien. Mi personaje no tiene mucha salida independiente, al fin y al cabo es una inspiración, una honra a MGS, no piensa tirar por su cuenta o su historial personal.

Michael: Hola me llamo Unai. Michael es un buen nombre que siempre me ha gustado y Williams porque hay un deportista que se llama así. La historia en la que aparezco es breve pero intensa por eso me atrae. Mi personaje es un ejemplo a seguir sin duda alguna. Quise ser un humano ordinario porque todos los poderes ya estaban elegidos así que opte por las armas. Yo y Beta siempre andamos echándonos unas risas pero trabaja duro. Creo que seguiré siendo un personaje en Fanfiction sin embargo no creo que escriba historias se me da fatal. Soy de ciencias , no de letras.


	37. Chapter 37

**Muy buenas a todos los que me estén leyendo. Casi un mes sin actualización. En verdad merezco que me castiguen. Bueno en mi persona voy a decir que durante estas semanas he estado de exámenes de informe y ahora tengo la evaluación de febrero , en verdad estoy que no doy para más. También estoy algo cabreado porque el domingo es el día de San Valentín y esto es algo nuevo para mí porque personalmente esto nunca me había interesado pero este año me siento como si estuviera muerto por dentro. No sé explicarlo muy bien. Pero bueno, trato de seguir el día a día y sobrepasar todo el reto que el destino me ponga por delante, espero que este sea otra prueba que pueda pasar sin ningún problema.**

 **Por cierto el capítulo de hoy es especialmente largo porque la próxima semana me voy a ir a ver Deadpool.**

 **Sin nada más que decir disfrutad del capítulo.**

Nick hacía una mueca de cansancio mientras observaba los expedientes de esos dos chicos nuevos. En verdad era increíble lo que tenía ahí delante.

 _John Highway:_ El muchacho azabache se crió en el seno de una familia de buena clase. Sin embargo esa felicidad no le duró mucho pues a los trece años sufrió una accidente de una gravedad tan alta que debería haberle matado pero en cambio de eso se recuperó en menos de una semana. Los recientes hechos obligaron a sus padres a tener que confesarle que en realidad era un mutante adoptado. Este descubrimiento hizo que huyera de casa y que más tarde se uniera a la academia de SHIELD donde después de una año y medio fue puesto bajo la tutela de la agente Nathasa Romanoff para entrenar junto a Joel Ackerman. Cuando su entrenamiento finalizó se pasó el siguiente año realizando misiones encubierto baojo las órdenes del director Fury. Entre sus enemigos se ha llegado a ganar dos nombres, _Ghost_ cuando realiza las misiones únicamente a sigilo y _Pain_ cuando no le queda ninguna otra opción que matar a todo individuo.

 _Michael Williams:_ En el año 77 las leyes inglesas se endurecieron con el tema de la fabricación de armas y muchos fabricantes de armamentos se trasladaron a los ., gracias a los contactos que tiene SHIELD en inmigración se pudo saber quienes den esos hombres tenían hijos y quién de esos chicos era un buen tirador. Este muchacho fue campeón nacional de pistola de aire comprimido a los siete años y luego campeón olímpico hasta que quiso probar las pruebas del ejercito, pero después se le perdió la pista. Más tarde fue encontrado por el agente Clint Barton quién le eligió para que fuera su aprendiz.

El antiguo director de SHIELD soltó un bufido en cuanto dejó de leer.

-No sé que voy a hacer. Tenemos a Stark por un lado, a Hydra por otro y el gobierno nos corta nuestra única línea de escape.

-Quitándote toda la fachada gubernamental eres militar, lo entiendes tan bien como yo. Nos quieren aislar para que nos entreguemos y que ellos parezcan los buenos.-Dijo Frank mientras se apoyaba en una cornisa.

-¿Y qué se te ocurre a ti que podría hacer ahora?

-Coge a esos chicos y mándales directo a sus casas, a los demás dales identidades tan falsas que parezcan reales y tú desaparece en algún lugar lejano.-Sentenció el Castigador.

-¿Y qué pasará contigo? Sabes perfectamente que el ese mundo los vigilantes como tú no tendrán lugar en él, Frank. Iras a la cárcel. Todos iremos y lo mejor que le puede ocurrir a esos chicos es que terminen como ratas de laboratorio.

-¡Es bueno que tu jefe te dé esas expectativas!-Exclamó una voz.

Cuando los dos hombres miraron hacia el pasillo pudieron ver que Joel era el que había dicho eso. El pobre muchacho llevaba ropa de hospital se había envuelto el ojo con una venda y caminaba gracias a que John y Mark le sujetaban por los dos extremos.

-¡Joel, por Dios! Tienes el ojo y la pierna y el ojo hechos un desastre.

-El doctor… me ha inyectado…calmantes…Estaré bien. Pero estaré mucho mejor…cuando me inyectéis…una dosis reconfigurada de ese Extremis que tenéis. Ughhh…-Decía entrecortadamente el chico.

-Te has vuelto loco.

-Director, la sensei es una máquina de combate físico tanto como mental…Yo solo soy un chaval con unos trozos de metal alrededor de su cuerpo. Cuando trabajé en la cárcel me pasé meses intentando mejorar el tiempo de respuesta de mi cuerpo. Y sigo sin ser suficientemente rápido. Necesito conectar la tecnología directamente a mi cerebro. El Extremis puede lograrlo.

El director de SHIELD parecía dudoso en aceptar la decisión del joven.

-Ni siquiera hemos probado la configuración original del Extremis, además podría matarte por el estado en el que estás, parece que acabas de salir de una trituradora.-Habló esta vez Hill.

-Dijisteis que el Extremis actúa sobre el centro de curación del cerebro. Me curará mientras actúa. Necesito ser la tecnología. En vez de crear nuevos órganos…necesito crear nuevas conexiones. El metal pesa demasiado y es lento. Se trata de conseguir una mayor velocidad de despliegue…De actuación.

El grupo de Joel llegó a una sala médica que estaba constituida por una camilla y varios monitores que estaban conectados entre sí. Joel se había quitado el mono y se había puesto unos pantalones pues el proceso lo requería.

-Aún puedes echarte atrás. Llama a tus amigos.

-Si muero durante el proceso decídselo. Ellos sabrán que hacer. Ellos son más poderosos que yo. Siempre lo han sido. Yo solo soy un tío que controla máquinas. Pero siempre he querido ser algo más. La primera mujer con la que estuve me dijo algo sobre probar lo que el futuro nos ofrece. Es gracioso que la única mujer que me ha amado sea la misma por la que estoy en riesgo de mor…

Antes de que Joel pudiera terminar la frase un montón de sangre fue expulsada de su boca haciendo que todos se alarmaran,

…..

Scott se había desplegado hacia la casa de sus antiguos socios porque habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Bucky les había informado de lo ocurrido y sí han sido capaces de hacerle eso a un pobre hijo solo Dios sabe lo que le harían a él o a su hija. Sí, tenía miedo pero cuando eres padre puedes permitirte tener miedo pero no por ti, sino por tus hijos.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veíamos, Scottie.-Preguntó Luis.

-Pues accedí a la entrevista con los Vengadores que me ofreció. Me aceptaron y me metieron en un grupo con otros siete sujetos que son aún más raros que yo. Formamos un equipo y nos hicimos llamar los Vengadores Secretos, la cosa es difícil; sobre todo al principio que teníamos que dormir todos en la misma habitación; pero la cosa mejoró y ahora nos llevamos bien. Más tarde salió lo del Acta de Registro, seguramente lo habréis visto por la tele. En pocas palabras y para resumir: Fuimos a una cárcel en la que tuvimos que correr, correr, luego nos quedamos atrapados y el cap vino a rescatarnos pero también fracasó, más tarde el súper asesino que solo tiene un brazo vino con un grupo de chicos que nos ayudaron a escapar y se unieron a nosotros. Hace unas horas un grupo fue a una misión que terminó siendo una emboscada de Iron Man pero al final pudieron escapar pero al parecer uno de los chicos resultó gravemente herido y se encuentra en estado crítico. Bucky nos hizo reconsiderar la idea de querer seguir con esto y ahora estoy aquí con vosotros tomándome una cerveza mientras hablo.-Finalizó Scott aspirando aire al final de la última frase.

El grupo de los tres ladrones quedó sorprendido ante el monólogo de el hombre hormiga.

-Wow. No sé si me estás diciendo la verdad o si me estás resumiendo el fanfic creado por un chaval de dieciséis años que busca novia.-Afirmó Dave mientras tomaba un trago.

-¿Pero porqué nos cuentas todo esto?-Preguntó esta vez Kurt.

-Pues porque no sé qué hacer. No sé i entregarme o seguir con esto o tratar de buscar una solución por mi cuenta. Supongo que todo se decidirá cuando llegué el momento.

-Bueno, hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Qué tal te va con esa chica? Hope.-Preguntó con picardía Luis.

-La verdad es que no la he visto desde esa vez que salí de fiesta con los chicos, debería llamarla o algo. Por cierto tengo que preguntaros algo. ¿Cómo vais de trabajo? Creo que os podría ofrecer algo.

…..

La muchacha castaña se encontraba en la estación de tren. La escena podía ser confundida por la de una escena de película en la que la chica se va a ir pero esta es retenida por el enamorado que la detiene y confiesa todos sus sentimientos. ¡Sorpresa! Esta es una historia de amor diferente. Aquí Wanda miró a través de la ventana y vio a su enamorado fuera de su estación pero este tenía una expresión de enfado, seguramente por que la chica se había escapado sin siquiera dejar un rastro.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, amor?-Preguntó Steve con cierto tono de enfado.-No me puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto.

-Pues te lo he hecho, ¿vale? Yo nunca te pedí que te encargaras de mí. Yo tenía las cosas muy claras.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa conmigo ahora?

-¡En que estoy cansada, Steve! ¡Estoy cansada! Lo único que sé es que no quiero ir los domingos a visitarte a la cárcel, ni quiero hacer el amor contigo una vez al mes. Eso si no te encuentran muerto un día en la calle. No quiero sufrir lo mismo que sufrí cuando murió mi hermano.

-Sí, pero eso no va a ocurrir, niña.

-Pero va a pasar porque es lo que les ocurre a todos los que hacen lo mismo que tú haces.

-¿Y si lo dejo?-Preguntó Steve de forma seria.

-No lo vas a hacer.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Porque al estar contigo he llegado a conocerte mejor que nadie. Y sé que no lo vas a hacer porque esto es algo demasiado grande como para que tú te mantengas al margen.

La castaña ya había llegado a soltar lágrimas debido al dolor que le provocaba esa conversación.

-Quédate conmigo un mes. Un mes para que esto acabe y para que lo organice todo para que podamos hacer todo lo que tú quieras, donde tú quieras y como tú quieras.

-¿Y qué pasará si pasa un mes y esto no está solucionado?

El soldado se quedó en silencio durante un segundo, lo que tenía que decir no era nada fácil.

-Te podrás ir te olvidarás de mi persona. No te seguiré.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio mientras el viento sellaba esa promesa que solo la providencia diría si se cumpliría o no. Todo dependía de Steve.

…..

El grupo de jóvenes habría en almacén y se fascinada de el contenido de este. En verdad era sorprenderte lo poderosas que eran las armas que SHIELD escondía. Pero a lo que Mark le interesaba no era ninguna arma de destrucción masiva ni un láser atómico.

-¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí, Mark? Si el director Fury nos encuentra aquí nos hará limpiar los váteres del helitransporte durante las próximas cinco décadas.-Habló Han.-De todos modos no creo que encontremos nada de utilidad aquí abajo.

-Han, aparte de ser un payaso, tu problema es que no eres creyente y eso será tu perdición. Yo estoy aquí para encontrar lo que viene siendo el verdadero poder. Y creo que lo he encontrado.

Mark sacó de la oscuridad una caja en la que se podían ver símbolos de HYDRA y al abrirla los jóvenes se encontraron con un viejo cañón de plasma que se alimentaba de la energía del Teseracto. El castaño agarró el arma y extrajo su núcleo con intención de absorber su energía pero fue repelido por el brazo de John.

-Esa energía es lo equivalente cinco soles, tu cuerpo no lo resisitirá.

-Joel se está jugando la vida por esta guerra. No podría considerarme su amigo si no hiciera lo mismo que él.

Acto seguido Mark absorbió la energía del arma sin que ocurriera ningún problema, pero parecía no ser suficiente.

-Necesito un poco más, sacad más armas. Esto no ha terminado, la próxima vez que me encuentre con ese robot lo dejaré tan hecho polvo que lo tendrán que abandonar en un punto limpio.


	38. Chapter 38

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Seguramente os estaréis preguntando dónde he estado este mes en el que no he subido una nueva actualización en el fanfic inicial. La verdad es que este mes he estado muy deprimido porque he tenido problemas en mi instituto, respecto al bullying más precisamente. Creía haberme librado ya de esa cruz hace ya tiempo pero se ve que es posible que tarde mucho tiempo en quitármela, ha habido un momento en el que he sentido que todo el mundo se me venía encima. Quiero deciros que os quiero muchísimo a todos ya que durante este mes he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar sobre mí mismo y en lo que hago aquí. Lo más increíble es que en todo el tiempo en el que me sentí en lo más profundo del abismo pensé en vosotros y en toda la gente que me apoya en esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos.  
En fin, ya estoy más o menos mejor y me veo con ganas de volver a Fanfiction. Para recompensaros, el lunes subiré la segunda parte de esta actualización. También quiero enviar un fuerte saludo a Exasesina rusa y a nicole1992.**

 **PD: Antes de irme quiero deciros que he empezado con un fanfic de Entrevistas Pre-Civil War, en el que vosotros le hacéis preguntas a un personaje de la película y él contesta. Si os interesa, pasaros.**

 _Joel surcaba el agua como si no hubiera un mañana. El nadar era una de las pocas cosas que le relajaban. Con la edad que tenía, el trabajo que ejercía y la vida que llevaba, esos pocos momentos que tenía era muy pero que muy preciados para el azabache. Aunque no había razón por la cual lo tenía que disfrutar solo._

 _Cuando el chico salió del agua se encontró con un pie femenino El pie de su maestra. A medida que iba subiendo pudo ver que toda la pierna estaba desnuda y que la cintura y el busto de su mentora estaban cubiertos por un bañador de dos piezas de colores negros y rojos._

 _Joel se sonrojó al instante. Su maestra era una mujer muy atractiva y el verla con esa ropa tan sugerente hacía que las hormonas del chico se activasen de forma impulsiva._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien, cielo?-Preguntó la rusa._

 _-S-Sí, sensei.-Respondió el muchacho ocultando su sonrojo._

 _El alumno y la maestra se sentaron en la orilla de la piscina, Nathasa empezó a jugar con sus pies haciendo que el azabache se sonrojara aún más a causa las caricias._

 _-¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato, Joel?_

 _-¿A qué se refiere?-Preguntó el chico extrañado._

 _Acto seguido la rusa le dio un beso en los labios al adolescente. El muchacho no pareció alarmarse por aquello sino que trató de adaptarse y aceptar cada movimiento que su maestra hiciera con su lengua. Puede que esto se debiese a que ya llevaba un mes desde que su maestra le dio su primera lección de seducción labial, desde entonces los besos se habían vuelto algo muy común entre ellos. Puede que demasiado común. Una vez que la mujer se separó debido a la falta de aire puso su frente contra la del chico y le miró a los ojos._

 _-Ven conmigo. Vayamos a mi habitación. Creo que será mejor que te quite todo ese cloro. Pero vas a tener que confiar en mí._

 _La mujer le agarró de su mano al muchacho y lo guió hasta su habitación, durante el camino Joel se seguía maravillando de la esbelta figura de su maestra y no dejaba de preguntarse en qué tenía la rusa en mente. Una vez que llegaron Nathasa le condujo hacia el baño donde cerró la puerta y le dio otro beso a Joel._

 _-Joel. Te llevo entrenando desde hace más de un año. Al principio eras tan solo un niño pero desde entonces has ido creciendo hasta convertirte en un hombre. Mi hombre.-La mujer empezó a acercarse a Joel de una manera sugerente. El muchacho era un manojo de nervios en aquel momento. La sangre se le subía a la cabeza y su corazón iba a cien por hora.-Quiero tener algo contigo por una sola razón. Yo siempre digo que el amor es cosa de niños pero después de todo tú eres un niño. Quiero que la primera mujer que esté contigo te ame de verdad. Te quiero._

 _La mujer se separó del chico y se desabrochó su bikini dejando ver todo el esplendor de sus pechos para el adolescente quien no se lo podía creer, no porque fuera la primera mujer desnuda que veía sino por la enorme belleza que esta desprendía._

 _La pelirroja se acercó de nuevo a Joel para esta vez besar su cuello y lamerlo mientras agarraba una de las manos del chico y la dirigía hacia uno de sus senos para que el chico lo tocase._

 _-¿Te gusta el tacto? ¿A que es mejor que masturbarse?_

 _El muchacho aún era incapaz de hablar o simplemente reaccionar debido al tacto del busto de la mujer, en verdad todo eso tenía que ser un sueño. Era demasiado bonito como para que fuese real pero así era. Real._

 _La mujer se volvió a alejar del muchacho y esta vez se dirigió hacia su entrepierna para finalmente quitarse su última ropa y quedarse totalmente desnuda frente a su pupilo._

 _-¿Y? ¿Te gusta?-Preguntó la pelirroja mientras acariciaba su cuerpo y se dirigía a su cabello para soltarse su coleta.-¿Qué tal si nos damos una ducha, tu y yo juntos?-Dijo seductoramente Nathasa._

 _Joel, sin saber si el que daba los pasos era él o su instinto, fue hacia el cuerpo de su maestra para poder mirarla de nuevo a los ojos. Joel era casi de la misma altura que su maestra, pero eso no era un obstáculo para que el chico viera esos preciosos ojos verdes._

 _-S-Sense-i… Yo no tengo n-ningún tipo de experiencia en…Tartamudeaba el chico hasta que su mentora puso dos dedos en sus labios para callarle._

 _-Shhhh…Tranquilo, yo me ocuparé de todo.-Decía la rusa mientras le sacaba el bañador al muchacho y revelaba aquello que Joel llevaba guardando desde hace bastante tiempo.-Ya eres muy mayor, cielo._

 _Los dos entraron en la ducha y dejaron que el agua influyera en sus cuerpos._ _Nathasa, por su parte, dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo, resbalando sobre sus heridas y magullones, lo cual se sentía realmente bien, decidió quedarse ahí al menos durante varios minutos más mientras al azabache le besaba con suma pasión. El chico podía darse ese lujo pues seguramente nadie más esperaba bañarse ni nadie les interrumpiría. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el sonido del agua al caer-comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la mujer con sus manos hasta que no quedara ni un centímetro sin examinar para luego lavar y enjuagar su cabello-estaba bastante largo "tal vez demasiado" pensó el chico, ya casi le llegaba hasta la altura del ombligo._ _Nathasa se dedicó a besar y lamer cada centímetro del cuerpo del muchacho mientras le decía palabras y frases bastante eróticas. Joel sabía que no podía quedarse atrás así que agarró la pierna izquierda de la pelirroja mientras la acariciaba de arriba abajo para que saliera algún que otro gemido de la rusa._

 _Finalmente, Nathasa se separó de Joel y cerró el agua para luego volver a los labios del chico y de repente usar sus piernas para agarrarse a su cuerpo sin soltarse mientras le seguía besando._

 _-Llévame a la cama…-Dijo la mujer mientras no se soltaba del chico._

 _Joel obedeció a su maestra y le subió a su cama para que él quedara encima de ella y empezará a lamer su diafragma y sus dos pechos. El azabache ya no podía controlarse y emezó a agarrar el cuerpo de Nathasa como si no quisiera que se fuera nunca._

 _-Joel, neceistyo que sepas que estás a punto de entrar en una situación en la que no hay retorno. Necesito una respuesta firme: ¿Tú me quieres?_

 _Fue en ese momento en el que Joel lo entendió._ _Ella le gustaba total, entera y toda, no por el fuego de su pelo húmedo, ni por tus senos de canela tibia, ni por el pecado del ritmo de su cadera, ni por su boca tan intacta al beso, ni por las llamaradas de su carne que se te está calcinando entre las venas, ni porque era suya y no le pertenecía, ni por la envidia de los demás la sentía como si se tratase de propia envidia._

 _Ella le gustaba total, entera y toda, no porque se la pasase junto a él bebiéndose su aliento, ni rumiando los pedazos de amor que ella le tira,_ _ni por ese olor a carne que ella tenía; olor de carne de mujer que era el suyo, porque nadie más huele así en la tierra.  
_  
 _Aquella noche fue la más feliz en la vida del joven Joel. La primera vez en la que estuvo dentro de una mujer también tuvo la oportunidad de estar con la mujer a la que amaba._ _Es fácil sacarse la ropa y tener sexo; las personas hacen eso todo el tiempo. Pero, abrir tu alma a alguien y dejar que descubra tus miedos, tu futuro, tus sueños y tu espíritu…Eso es estar realmente desnudo. Hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer y cuando el azabache abrió los ojos se encontró con su maestra quién le acompañó de vuelta al sueño._

 _Por desgracia nada puede durar eternamente. La aversión de Nathasa hacia Joel se volvió casi adicta por parte de la rusa. La pelirroja siempre quería estar con el chico, siempre quería hacerlo. A veces se escapaba con él, otras lo hacían en un cuartillo, otras lo hacían en la piscina y hubo una vez en la que Nathasa suspendió una misión de comando para estar con Joel._

 _Esto era algo que ya no podía continuar._

Una enorme grasa gris que estaba dentro de la camilla médica se empezó a disipar hasta dejar el cuerpo de un muchacho azabache expuesto. Aquel chico tenía una camiseta negra rasgada y unos pantalones blancos rotos por la parte de abajo. Joel lo sabía. Lo había conseguido. Aquel sueño de recuerdo debía de ser algún tipo de sustento mientras que el extremis hacía de las suyas en su organismo. Los sorprendente es que siguiera vivo.

Joel decidió no abrir los ojos aún hasta que notó una voz femenina hablándole. Era la de Wanda.

-¡Joel! Eres tú.-Dijo la mejorada mientras que le ayudaba al chico a incorporarse.-Realmente eres duro, niño.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así?-Preguntó el chico mientras seguía sin abrir los ojos.

-Pues más de un mes. Han pasado muchas cosas. Oye, trata de abrir los ojos.

El muchacho hizo lo que le dijo la castaña y abrió sus orbes. Cuando vio la imagen de Wanda supo que su visión estaba arreglada por los dos lados.

-¿Y qué tal estoy?-Preguntó Joel a lo que Wanda le ponía un espejo de frente.

Cuando el azabache pudo mirarse a la cara no se lo podía ni creer. Tenía un nuevo ojo perfectamente formado. La sustancia del extremis sumado a sus poderes tecnopatas debía de haber arreglado y creado de nuevo sus órganos. Lo único extraño era que este nuevo ojo era de un color azul puro y si cerraba el otro, este se veía como una mira de francotirador. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, ahora lo sentía todo. Todas las máquinas y ordenadores, incluso las fuentes de electricidad eran visibles para el chico. Parecía que este nuevo poder le había dado unos nuevos poderes. Puede que todo esto le hubiera servido para lograr lo que Nathasa siempre trató de hacer con John y con él. Ser mucho más fuerte.

De un momento a otro todos se enteraron de la noticia y fueron a darle la bienvenida de vuelta a Joel. Todos estaban ahí: Steve, Wanda, Peter, Bucky, Skye, Logan, Wade, Sharon, John, Mark, Han, Michael…y los demás miembros de la resistencia.

-Dime hijo, ¿cómo te siente?-Preguntó Steve quién fue el primero en llegar.

-¿Que cómo me siento? Invencible.


	39. Chapter 39

**Lo siento mucho chicos por no haber podido subir la actualización antes pero he estado muy ocupado. Quiero dar mis disculpas por si a alguien no le gustó el capítulo anterior que tuvo contenido sexual, no era mi intención hacer que pensarais mal es solo que era lago que tenía en mi mente desde hace tiempo y sentía que no podía terminar la historia sin terminar antes el pasado de mi Oc. Una vez dicho esto, disfrutad del capítulo.**

Una vez que los héroes ya habían terminado de darle la bienvenida de vuelta a Joel, Fury les convocó a todos en la sala de monitorización. Joel se había perdido de mucho durante el tiempo en el que había estado bajo el efecto del Extremis. Al parecer, Iron Man y su nuevo formado por los matones más duros de HYDRA habían descubierto la guarida en donde se escondían Steve y todos los demás. Por suerte, ellos lo descubrieron mucho antes de que Tony lanzara su asalto contra su base. Pero para la mala suerte de nuestros héroes, la cosa no acabaría allí. Hace aproximadamente cuatro días, la Casa Blanca hizo un comunicado el cual fue el Barón Zemo quién lo dio: Sí los héroes rebeldes no se entregaban a las autoridades pro-registro en una semana, el gobierno tomaría acciones legales y se encargarían de revelar las identidades secretas de cada uno de los Vengadores Secretos.

-¿Hace cuánto que estamos debajo de este sitio, director?-Preguntó Joel al que una vez fue jefe de SHIELD.

-Una semana. Tenía este sitio construido desde la invasión chitauri. ¿Porqué te tardaste tanto en volver, niño?

Todos los presentes se rieron por el comentario del parche mientras que el chico azabache se avergonzaba un poco.

-¿Entonces cuál es el plan Parches? Que yo sepa, solo nos quedan tres días.-Preguntó Logan, con cierto tono sarcástico.

-Empezaremos a procrear, construir una nueva especie de superhumanso y en veintidós años iremos por Stark y HYDRA.-Sentenció Nick.

Ninguno de los que estaban en la sala hizo ningún comentario de lo que Fury acababa de decir. A estas alturas incluso esa idea era bienvenida.

-Ni siquiera voy a entretener el pensamiento. ¿Cuál es el plan, Fury? El verdadero. Estamos aquí abajo en el escenario del fin del mundo y tú eres el hombre con el plan. ¿Cuál es el plan?-Terminó de decir Peter.

-Hay uno, pero nos arriesgamos a perderlo todo en una sola partida. Si mis fuentes son verdaderas: Stark, los Vengadores y HYDRA están ahora mismo escondidos en una cárcel de máxima seguridad llama _La bóveda._ Es muy seguro que es en ese sitio donde guardan toda la información sobre nosotros y sus identidades. Nuestra única posibilidad de ganar esta guerra y conseguir nuestra libertad es meternos ahí y reducir ese maldito lugar a cenizas. Podemos hacer que Seguridad Nacional y el ejército estén ocupados siguiendo una señal de encriptación fantasma que será producida por los tres amigos idiotas de Scott.

-¡Oye, que estamos aquí!-Dijo Luis enfadado por aquel comentario.

-Luego, lo que tenemos que hacer es usar la supervelocidad de Han para poder desactivar los sistemas de defensa marítimos que son capaces de destruir nuestro Quinjet. Una vez allí solo podemos rezar porque nuestra fuerza y velocidad sean suficientes.-Terminó de explicar Nick su plan.-Ahora, también es muy posible que esta sea una misión sin regreso. No necesito tener soldados desertando por lo que solo lo diré una vez. Si alguien quiere irse de aquí puede hacerlo pues nadie se lo echará nunca en cara. Aún podéis iros, aún sois libres.

El afroamericano se quedó expectante por si alguno de los presentes hacía algo. Nick sabía que cada uno de ellos tenía una razón otra para dar media vuelta y marcharse. Pero nadie lo hizo.

-De acuerdo, vamos. Han ya estas vestido, ve hacia el suroeste del Manhattan. Reconocimiento, ¡ve!-Comandó esta vez Steve a lo que un estallido negro y gris se desvaneció entre las últimas palabras.-El resto preparaos, nos vamos en una hora.

…..

-Luis, ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer?-Preguntó Scott a su amigo, quién ya estaba a punto de irse para cumplir su misión.

-Claro Scottie, es solamente conducir por medio país mientras mareamos al ejército, la CIA y el resto de Internet con este cochazo. No te preocupes, Papi puede con esto además Dave siempre ha querido conducir un Mustang.-Terminó de decir el ladrón mientras que sus dos compañeros le hacían la señal para que subiera.

-Chicos, ahora mismo hay un montón de cosas que os querría decir pero no hay tiempo así que lo único que haré será desearos buena suerte.-Dijo Scott a punto de soltar lágrimas.

-No existe la buena suerte, solo la mala suerte. Trataremos de evitarla.-Dijo Luis antes de salir por la puerta del garaje y perderse entre la carretera.

…..

En la sala de armamento Bucky y Skye se encontraban preparando su equipo. Bucky era todo un manojo de nervios, era muy posible que dentro de la prisión se encontrara a Zemo. ¿Se dejaría llevar por el odio otra vez y pondría a todos sus compañeros en peligro? No lo sabía. Al asesino le sorprendió que a pesar de la actual situación, su novia seguía teniendo esa actitud tranquila y serena que siempre tenía.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-Preguntó el castaño llamando la actitud de la hacker.-¿Cómo es que sigues teniendo esa sonrisa incluso en una situación así?

-Supongo que es porque estoy enamorada. Y si hoy me pasa algo, al menos tendré cerca al hombre que amo.-Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a Bucky.

-¿Porqué? ¿Porqué sigues teniendo tanta fe en mí?-Preguntó el asesino con una inquietud que estuvo a punto de desesperarse por la respuesta.

La morena abrazó a su amado antes de soltar la respuesta

Un hombre normal haría lo imposible por salvar y proteger a la mujer a la que ama. Tú no eres un hombre normal.-Terminó de decir Skye con un beso.-Es por eso que hoy no tienes que luchar contra Zemo. Sabes que no tienes ninguna posibilidad de ganarle, es un suicidio.

-Creo que esta es la única manera de poder redimirme por todos los actos que he cometido.

-¿Acaso todas las buenas obras que has hecho hasta hoy no sirven de nada, James?

-Los criminales con los que lucho son como las malas hierbas, arrancas una y sale otra. Ahora se trata del destino del mundo. Este será mi legado.-Terminó de decir Bucky.

-Decidme, ¿cómo estoy? Preguntó una voz desde atrás que pertenecía a Peter.

Cuando lo héroes se dieron la vuelta se encontraron con una figura vestida de negro. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros de cuero y un chaleco que seguramente le protegería de las balas. Lo más enigmático era su máscara.

-Peter, ¿eres tú?- Preguntó Skye extrañada.

-Sabía que os iba a sorprender. Este es mi traje Noir, Fury me lo dio cuando me uní. Pensé que si con esto empezó todo, también podría terminar.

…..

Steve estaba nervioso, y no le faltaban motivos. Había visto a todos caer bajo la influencia de esa ley. Esa nueva regla había inducido a Nathasa, Sam, Rodhey, Vision…Tony. Pero el capi no había llegado tan lejos en la vida como para dejarla que se fuera al infierno así como así. Hoy tendría la oportunidad de volver a poner al mundo como debería estar. Pero había una última cosa que tenía que hacer antes de emprender esta última aventura.

-Wanda…-Le llamó el rubio a su aún amada.

-¿Qué quieres, cielo?-Contestó la castaña con todo el cariño que podía fingir en estos momentos.

-Sé perfectamente que mi plazo para arreglar las cosas se acabó hace tiempo. Te doy las gracias por no haberte ido. Te prometo que hoy todo se acabará, para todos. No he podido ser el mejor novio del mundo pero me esfuerzo. Necesito saber qué crees en mí. Miénteme si quieres pero necesito saber qué crees en mí para poder solucionarlo todo hoy.

La castaña se acercó lentamente para agarrar a Steve por los dos extremos de la cara y darle un beso muy apasionado.

-Sí…Creo en ti.


	40. Chapter 40

**¡Comienza el duelo!**

-¡Deprisa! ¡Despegue en menos de cinco minutos!-Avisó Hill a los héroes que faltaban por abordar en el Quinjet.

Todo ya estaba listo. Si tenían suerte, esta sería su última misión. A Steve no le importaba mucho porque si caían, caerían, pero como siempre decía: Lo harían unidos.

De repente, un estallido blanco apareció y se supo que Han había vuelto.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido? ¿Cómo lo ves?-Preguntó el capi una vez que se dio cuenta.

-Jodido. Ahí hay más artillería que en la segunda guerra mundial. Bueno, eso lo sabrás más tú que yo jajajaja. Pero en serio, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-No pasa nada, nos encargaremos de eso una vez lleguemos. Tómate un powerade y súbete al avión.-Dijo Joel de un modo autoritario, al ver que su amigo estaba respirando con dificultad.

Una vez que el peliblanco se retiró, Steve y Joel se quedaron solos para hablar.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres venir? Te acabas de despertar de un coma de casi dos meses hace menos de cuarenta y ocho horas.

-Pues claro que sí, no me veo haciendo en otra cosa o estando en cualquier otro sitio. La pregunta es, ¿quiere ir usted?

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué me lo preguntas, chico?-Le preguntó el rubio al azabache

-Pues es que le he visto antes hablando con la señorita Wanda. No se enfade por favor pero si yo fuera usted me iría con ella a vivir la vida.

Steve le sonrió a aquel muchacho. Le encantaba su actitud, hasta en cierta forma le recordaba en algo a él cuando era más joven.

…

Logan y Bucky hablaban en la puerta del avión para hablar acerca de las estrategias en grupo que utilizarían en la misión. La última vez en El Cubo las cosas terminaron yendo mal porque no consiguieron trabajar en equipo. Eso tenía que cambiar pues la única manera de conseguirlo esta vez sería estando unidos.

-Me voy ya, es mi hora.-Habló Scott que acababa de entrar en escena.

-¿Tú eres el que vas a venir desde lejos? ¿Cómo se supone que lo vas a hacer?-Preguntó Logan.

-No tengo ni idea pero ya pensaré en algo. No os preocupéis.-Dijo Scott de forma serena y tranquila.

-Scott, tienes una hija así que te lo preguntaré solo una vez. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?-Preguntó esta vez Bucky.

-No sé, algo dramático espero.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del avión, Wade y Sharon mantenían una discusión bastante seria.

-Venga, si conseguimos esto ahora, ¿saldrás conmigo?-Insistía el mercenario bocazas.

-No Wade. ¿Porqué eres tan insistente conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que tengo tanto de especial para que seas tan pesado?

-Si realmente quieres saberlo, te lo diré. Eres rubia, me encantan tus ojos y tienes un culo increíble para lo bajita que eres.

La agente de la CIA le miró al mutante con una expresión sin alma, como si en el fondo Wade no estuviera diciendo todo lo que quería decir pero Sharon lo sabía.

-Está bien, tan bien es porque acabo de salir de una relación que era algo complicada y pienso que tal vez tu y yo podríamos no sé…Conocernos mejor. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso?

Antes de que la historia no pudiera responder, Wade le propinó un beso en los labios aprovechando la confusión de la rubia.

-¿Qué? ¿Quedamos entonces?-Preguntó el mutante con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

No muy lejos de ahí, Hill estaba preparando su coche pues ella también huiría de ese lugar. No le quedaba otra opción. Pero en cuanto vio a Frank alejarse de ella para ir al avión, algo se despertó en ella, por lo que lo llamó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hill?-Preguntó El Castigador, con ese semblante serio que siempre tenía.

A la mujer no le salían las palabras de la boca. Lo que tenía que decir no era fácil.

-Frank. Yo…Sé que…No puedo hacer nada. A pesar de lo mucho que me importas. De lo mucho que te quiero. No puedo seguirte. No puedo morir contigo. Incluso ahora, lo único que hago es patalear y llorar. Soy patética. Pero…Pero si tienes un hueco en tu corazón para mí…Por favor, dime algo.

La pelinegra no pudo resistirlo más y estallo en lágrimas. Por fin, soltó todo lo que llevaba escondiendo por más de veinte años. De repente, Hill empezó a sentir unos labios en su frente. Frank.

-Te veo luego. Gracias.-Dijo Frank con una sonrisa sincera y siguiendo su camino hacia el Quinjet.

…

¡Ya había empezado todo! Nuestro grupo de héroes ya estaba en el aire mirando por la ventana. Se podía ver que en medio del océano se encontraba un enorme edificio en forma de círculo.

-¡Mirad el pedazo de esa cosa!-Dijo John Ghost Rider asombrado.

-Deja de sorprenderte, Jhonny. ¿Cuál es el plan, chaval?-Le preguntó Matt a Joel.

-De acuerdo. Hay varias docenas de torretas automatizadas que son capaces de reducir el avión a trizas en menos de tres segundos. Nuestra única opción es que yo utilice mis podres tecnópatas inutilizando los cerrojos de las armas para que Han use su supervelocidad para que desconecte las armas y podamos entrar en la prisión. ¿Os gusta mi paln?

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin habla al escuchar la exactitud con la que el chico había descrito el plan.

-Tomaré ese silencio como un sí. ¿Estás listo Han?

Antes de que Joel se diera cuenta, la escotilla ya estaba abierta.

-Amigo mío, no es por presionarte pero no podré mantener los cerrojos siempre cerrados y en algún momento se abrirán y te dispararán. Por cierto, estamos muy alejados de la costa por lo que sí dejas de correr te hundirás y le servirás de comida a los tiburones. ¡Buenas suerte!

-Joder tío, es que si me lo pones así…

Una vez que Han cayó al agua empezó a correr y una espiral de color blanco se formó alrededor de las torretas. El peliblanco lo había conseguido.

 _-(Tíos…)_ -Hablaba Han por el canal interno.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-Preguntó Steve pues el chico sonaba muy preocupado

- _(Creo que tenem…tengo un grave problema) (Aquí hay un tío que al parecer…es como yo)_ -Dijo el peliblanco que al parecer estaba temblando.

-¿A qué diablos te refieres?

- _(Coño, pues que es como yo) (Va a la misma velocidad que yo) (Lleva puesto una chaqueta de cuero negro y…lleva una especie de campo de motorista) (Le mantendré ocupado)_ -Dijo el chico mientras mantenía su mirada hacia el oponente. Aquel sujeto parecía querer…echar una carrera.

-¡Han no! ¡No eres rival para él! ¡No luches contra él!-Dijo Joel angustiado con mi amigo.

- _(Creo que ya es demasiado tarde) (Te dejo, Joel. Me tengo que ir a correr)_

Los héroes miraron por las ventanas y vieron que dos manchas se empezaron a cruzar la una contra la otra. Una era blanca y la otra negra. De repente, las dos se pararon uno frente al otro y comenzaron a correr el línea recta hacia la ciudad. Han estaría un buen rato jugando.

-Han ¡Han! ¡HAN! Mierda.-Se enfureció el azabache.-Creo que nos quedamos sin nuestro velocista.

…

Los héroes consiguieron meterse en la cárcel. La segunda parte del plan era encontrar la base de datos, recuperar sus identidades y salir por patas de ahí. Pero me temo que al final no sería tan fácil. Cuando los héroes llegaron a un barandal, vieron que al otro extremos se encontraba un grupo de personas. Entre esas personas se encontraron a una mala combinación: Tony y Zemo. Más allá estaban: Nathasa, Sam, Vision y Rodhey.

-Saludos capitán, me alegro de que haya accedido a nuestras exigencias.-Dijo Zemo de una forma sarcástica.

-¡No hemos venido a eso imbécil! ¡Devolvednos lo que es nuestro!-Exigió Bucky, quien ya había desenfundado el arma.

-¿A qué se refiere, sargento Barnes? A usted se le está dando caza por haber cometido cientos de asesinatos. ¿Cree que está en posición cómo para exigir algo?

-No, pero creo que estoy en la posición perfecta cómo para darte un tiro en la jodida cabeza.-Se empezó a enfurecer el asesino.

-¿Tienes un arma? Genial, yo también tengo una.-Dijo Zemo mientras empezaba a apuntar a Bucky con su pistola.

Los cañones ya hubieran sonado si no hubiera sido porque sus respectivos líderes les hicieron bajar las armas.

-Zemo, por favor, no empieces.-Habló Iron Man.

-Cierto no necesitamos juguetes para poder matarnos. ¡Te ofrezco una salida, James! Lucha contra mí. Si me ganas te devolveré tu libertad. Lo mismo será para tus amigos si consiguen ganar sus combates. Lo haremos así, si al final de todo quedan más de vuestro bando retiraremos los cargos contra vosotros pero si es el caso contrario, todos vosotros terminaréis en la cárcel. ¿Qué me dices James? ¿Te la juegas?

Todos los presentes, incluso en el bando de Iron Man, se quedaron sin habla. ¿Era cierto lo que decía este sujeto?

-¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Tony?-Le preguntó Steve al hombre de hierro.

-Steve, no creo que nos quede otra. Ni a ti ni a mí.

-¡De acuerdo!-Aceptó el asesino mientras que sus compañeros le miraban.-Puede que cuando acabe el día esté entre rejas pero al menos dormiré tranquilo sabiendo que te he matado.

…

Había pasado ya una hora desde que Bucky había aceptado el duelo. Los héroes se alejaron de donde Bucky lucharía porque tenían que calcularlo bien todo si querían que al final el resultado fuera a su favor. Además, lo mejor sería no ver lo que pasaba y conocer simplemente el resultado de ese encuentro. Mientras tanto, Bucky preparaba sus armas.

-(Sí gano, conseguiré mi libertad. Pero no solo para mí, sino para todo el mundo. No cederá, debo darlo todo. Debo soportar esto hasta que Steve y los demás tengan una oportunidad. Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora. Esto será mi penitencia final)-Pensaba Bucky.

Al instante, el asesino saltó a un campo de batalla metálico que se asemejaba mucho a un coliseo ya que él estaría luchando abajo mientras que el equipo Pro-registro le observaba desde arriba.

De un momento a otro la batalla empezó. Bucky decidió luchar con su machete meintras que Zemo usaría su sable, como en su primer encuentro. Los golpes era fluidos y duros. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder desde el mismo principio del duelo.

-Morirás y ya no te quedan las habilidades que yo te concedí. ¿Qué vas a hacer contra mí, Barnes? ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! Nada. Porque eres un necio que no hizo más que fracasar y perder a sus seres queridos, que nunca hizo realidad sus sueños. Eres un fracaso. No tienes el derecho a enfrentarte a mí. Este no es tu lugar-Decía Zemo mientras le daba a un contraataque al asesino para hacer que perdiera el equilibrio.

-Tienes razón, no he hecho nada más que fracasar. Una y otra vez. Soy culpable de muchísimos errores. Incluso cuando recuperé mi vida me resigné a beber y a alejarme de mi propia humanidad.- Bucky se había recuperado y trataba de hacer que Zemo dejara un hueco para que le asestara un golpe letal. Pero por desgracia lo único que podía hacer ahora era confundirle dando disparos al aire.-Pero, aunque mi vida está llena de fracasos, pude encontrar un diminuto atisbo de luz. Es algo tan pequeño y tan simple que alguien como tú no puede ni siquiera verlo. Pero para mí, es algo que quiero proteger. Aunque muera en el intento.-Finalmente Bucky pudo darle un rodillazo dándole un puñetazo que le hizo volar a unos metros más allá y le hizo derramar un poco de sangre a Zemo, quién ya se estaba levantando.

-Hablas mucho cómo para ser basura. ¿No entiendes que serás aplastado?-Zemo le hizo una llave a Bucky dejándole a él a solas con su brazo. En menos de diez segundo Bucky ya se había levantado pero el problema es que ahora se sentía mucho más ligero. Había perdido el brazo.-Una de las cosas que nos enseña la historia de Frankenstein es que el monstruo nunca le gana al creador. ¡Yo soy tu creador! ¡Fui yo quien te convirtió en el arma que eres hoy!-A Zemo le sorprendió que a pesar de que Bucky ya no tenía un brazo se seguía defendiendo de sus ataques que ahora eran más directos y mortales.

-Hasta un reloj roto acierta dos veces al día. Además ahora hay gente que me apoya. Por lo tanto, no seré tan fácil de aplastar.

En una última gran colisión de armas, las hojas terminaron por romperse por lo que a los dos no les quedó más remedio que luchar a puños. Zemo tenía la ventaja ya que él era capaz de controlar la defensa mucho mejor que el asesino. A Bucky la herida le estaba pasando factura. Su arsenal se iba agotando y no tardó hasta que finalmente cayó. Por suerte Bucky sabía cómo era Zemo. Él era un cobarde por lo que le daría una patada a Bucky mientras estaba en el suelo.

-No eres un héroe. ¡Solo eres un cadáver sin vida que encontré en la nieve!-Gritó Zemo.

Fue en el momento antes de que la bota llegará a la cara de Bucky, que él aprovechó para agarrársela para usar las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y lanzarle de lado.

Zemo ya estaba en el suelo. Ahora lo único que había que hacer era empezar a darle golpes hasta que se rindiera. Lo había conseguido. ¡Bien! El asesino tenía toda la mano ensangrentada antes de que se diera cuenta que la cara de Zemo era ahora un cuadro.

-¿V-Vas..a…m-matarme?-Hablaba entre sollozos el líder de HYDRA.

-No. Tú solo lo arruinarías todo. Pero admítelo, te he ganado. He aprendido mucho entre lo que llevo en esta era. Y seguramente aún me queda mucho sufrimiento. Pero seguiré siendo fiel a el camino que escogido pues aunque no sea el correcto…Lo recorreré con las personas a las que más quiero. Ahora tal vez deberías irte, porque el próximo en luchar puede que no sea tan misericordioso como lo soy yo. -Bucky se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro pues lo había conseguido. Había vencido a su propio creador. Pero esto no había hecho nada menos que empezar. Aún quedan unos once combates…


	41. Chapter 41

**Saludos a todos mis queridos lectores. Lo siento, me merezco lo peor por haberos hecho esperar durante tanto tiempo pero los exámenes no me han dejado continuar. Cosa que odio. Bueno, como siempre estoy muy feliz por todo el apoyo que me dais siempre. Estoy también feliz porque en menos de cinco día tendré ante mis ojos…CIVIL WAR. Espero que disfrutéis de la actualización. Tambien os quiero avisar de que** **mi historia va a ser continuada para contar una historia sobre Infinity War y además de eso este verano voy a hacer una versión de Civil War con las OCs que tenemos yo y mis amigos.**

 **Guest:** _Espero que ese shock fuera de manera positiva. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me has estado dando desde siempre y espero que sigas comentando._

 **Ex-asesinarusa:** _Me alegro de que te gustara el que Bucky reventara a Zemo. Tranquila, porque voy a seguir y si el pasado de mi Oc no es resuelto en este fanfic lo hará en el siguiente. Espero que no te quedes dormida en el ordenador. Cuando a mí me pasa me quedo con la marca de las teclas en la cara y no creo que eso sea bueno para ti. Un beso desde España._

Las batallas siguen

La ciudad se encontraba sumida en una lluvia constante. Pero a pesar de las diferentes luchas que se estaban llevando a cabo en ese momento: La gente, la ciudad, el mundo…Seguía fluyendo de la misma forma. Es por eso que en la ciudad de Nueva York nadie pudo darse cuenta de que a lo largo de las calles se estaba realizando la batalla de dos velocistas. Uno con un uniforme de SHIELD de colores negros y grises y otro con un traje de neopreno, un chaleco y un casco extraño que no permitía ver su rostro. Las estelas de proyección que dejaban los dos corredores eran de color blanco y azul.

Han se sentía bastante angustiado en ese momento. Por fin, se había encontrado con un oponente que iba tan rápido como él. Esa batalla era algo que llevaba deseando desde hace tiempo pero ahora que estaba en ella, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Y por si no fuera suficiente, aquella nubosa tarde los elementos no estuvieron de parte del peliblanco. La lluvia puede llegar a ser un problema para un supercorredor, especialmente si esta lucha consistía en correr a lo largo de las paredes de los edificios.

-(Esto va mal. Si las cosas siguen así, este tío se va a deshacer de mí antes de que termine la tormenta. Si me resbalo con un cristal me caeré y no seré capaz de recuperar el ritmo. Me estamparé contra el suelo.)-Pensaba el velocista mientras recuperaba el aliento después de que de milagro hubiera conseguido escalar un rascacielos. En cuanto vio al edificio de enfrente, Han pudo ver que aquel sujeto de negro tenía una pose desafiante hacia el muchacho.-(No puedo detenerme. Soy el único que le puede hacer frente en este momento. Tengo que seguir. Seguir corriendo.)

Han se puso en pose de carrera y comenzó a correr hacia abajo del edificio, cosa que su rival imitó. Los dos velocistas se encontraron una vez más en la calle y pudieron comprobar quién era más fuerte y más rápido. Normalmente uno creería que en una lucha así, tan solo ganaría aquel que tuviera más poder. Pero en realidad ese tipo de combates era como una carrera, solo ganará aquel cuya confianza en su velocidad sea más fuerte. La vida es una carrera.

…..

En la sala de combates donde Bucky y Zemo se habían enfrentado, ya habían sucedido una serie de combates entre héroes y aliados. Ahora les tocaban a Logan y Blaze. Lobezno y Ghost Rider. Esos dos eran considerados grandes guerreros, no por el poder que poseía cada uno sino por la importancia de las hazañas que habían realizado cada uno y el valor que habían demostrado.

De repente, una enorme puerta metálica se abrió y se pudieron observar dos gigantes figuras. Una era una enorme masa gris con los huesos de las rodillas y los codos sobresalidos, Abominación. La otra era algo totalmente distinto y que nunca se hubieran esperado. Un enorme gigante rojo con pelo negro y una musculatura sobrehumana que poseía una mirada de fuego y venas ardientes. Al menos que el doctor Banner hubiera usado un tinte rojo para todo el cuerpo, ese no era el Hulk que todos conocemos.

-Logan, ¿qué es esa cosa?-Preguntó Blaze algo sorprendido por la aparición de aquella criatura.

-No tengo ni idea. Esto es lo que haremos, tú te enfrentas con ese tomate gigante y yo le doy las buenas noches de nuevo a Abominación.-Sentenció el mutante

-¿Pero tú no decías que querías enfrentarte a él?-Preguntó Blaze.

-No. Dije que lucharía con Hulk. El verdadero y verde. No esa copia barata.-Después de aquella declaración, Lobezno desenvainó la espada _Muramasa_ e hizo frente al gigante gris.

Luego el Hulk Rojo se fue acercando lentamente hacia John, quién permanecía aún en su forma humana, y soltó un fuerte rugido que provocó que su espalda y parte de sus brazos se tornaran de fuego. A pesar de aquella demostración de poder, el motorista fantasma no se inmutó ni retrocedió.

-Buen intento, imitador.-Acto seguido su forma Rider se despertó.-Pero mi cabeza arde también.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que el villano hundió parte del suelo y hizo que John cayera al subsuelo. Pero cuando toda la esperanza parecía perdida para el motorista fantasma, un tornado de fuego apareció del agujero formado y de él salió John dándole un golpe al Hulk Rojo y haciéndole caer muy lejos siendo acompañado por Ghost Rider. La batalla contra aquella bestia fue complicada. Al principio parecía que los poderes demoniacos de Rider no servirían de nada contra aquel ser. Por cada golpe que le daba, otro más fuerte era recibido. Por suerte, aunque aquel tipo pudiese parecer Hulk no lo era.

-Gracias por el masaje. En verdad debería empezar a hacer un poco de cardio. Me estoy empezando a oxidar.-Decía el medio demonio mientras que se arreglaba las cuencas de su calavera de fuego.

Acto seguido el motorista fantasma lanzó su mirada de castigo al monstruo, el cual empezó a quedarse ciego y huyó por la misma puerta de la cual había entrado.

-Demasiado fácil.-Dijo John mientras miraba hacia un lado y veía a Abominación derribado en el suelo y a Logan metiendo la espada en su funda.-Parece que tú no has tenido ningún problema.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Estos idiotas no son Hulk.

-Por la manera en la que actúas parece que en este mundo solamente Hulk podía hacerte frente o por lo menos darte una batalla limpia.

-Yo no he dicho eso. Ya me las he tenido que ver con él en el pasado y créeme que no ha sido una pelea fácil. Pero he experimentado toda su fuerza y sé que estos idiotas no le llegan ni a la suela del pie.

…..

Mark y Joel se preparaban para adentrarse en la zona de duelos. Ya les tocaba ya que si hablaban numéricamente era mejor que ellos fueran primero sería mejor que ellos dos fueran primero por sí al bando enemigo se le ocurría sacar "Artillería pesada".

-Mark. Joel.-Habló Steve, quién estaba preocupado. Y no le faltaban motivos. Él estaba preparado para la pérdida de cualquiera de sus camaradas pero respecto a esos chicos…era muy distinto.

-Capi, tranquilo. No nos va a pasar nada. Tenemos el poder del Teseracto y mi ojo derecho el un superordenador. En retrospectiva estamos listos para soportar cualquier ofensiva que sean capaces de lanzarnos.-Dijo Joel con una sonrisa confiada.-Usted prepare el discurso que dará cuando se acabe todo esto. Pero que no sea muy largo, por favor.

El soldado hizo fuerza en su garganta para aguantarse las ganas de detener a esos chicos. Pero no lo hizo. Porque esto era una decisión suya. Desde el principio de todo. Ellos accedieron a ayudar a Bucky, ellos decidieron correr riesgos y ellos decidieron luchar a su lado. No se puede decir que se paren, cuando ya han llegado hasta aquel punto.

-Buena suerte, soldados.

…...

Los dos adolescentes con poderes bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la zona de combates. La hora había llegado. La hora de demostrar su verdadero poder. Allí les esperaba un adversario que le era conocido a Mark. Una especie de humanoide de colores rojo y verde que desprendía un brillo dorado de su frente. Se sabía de sobra quién era. Vision.

-Interesante.-Empezó a hablar el androide.-La última vez que vi al señor Ackerman, acababa de recibir un potente golpe en su ojo derecho y tenía varias hemorragias internas. Y en cuanto al señor Mark, usted y sus compañeros habían sido derrotados por mí. No creo que en este tiempo hayan tenido el suficiente tiempo como para practicar técnicas de defensa en mi contra. El resultado de esta batalla ya estaría decidido si no fuera porque no tenga datos acerca de las nuevas habilidades de Joel ha adquirido con el Extremis. Interesante.

Los dos chicos se quedaron sin habla, aunque no lo demostraron. Tan solo con mirarle durante dos segundos, aquel robot había resumido todo lo que había ocurrido durante aquellos dos meses.

-Mark. Sus ojos son iguales que el mío. Ha desentrañado tu estilo de pelea y no tardará en hacerlo con el mío. Él es una obra de arte tecnológica. Aunque perdiésemos, creo que lo máximo que podríamos hacer es dañarlo un poco y hacer ganar un poco de tiempo a los demás. Hay muy poc…-El azabache fue callado por los dedos de su amigo.

-Joel, te llevo diciendo esto desde que nos conocemos pero te lo diré otra vez. La voluntad es algo que no funciona ni puede funcionar…con números.-Después de que el castaño dijera eso, todo su cuerpo se convirtió en energía. Energía pura. Energía del Teseracto.

-Espera. Eso es…-Joel decidió callarse y sonreír. Puede que debería dejar de pensar en lo que Nathasa le había hecho pensar.

El azabache dio un paso adelante al paso de que con cada avance su cuerpo era cubierto por placas de metal que esta vez se acomodaban perfectamente a su cuerpo.

-Mark…Vamos a darle.


	42. Chapter 42

**Muy buenas todos, gente de Fanfiction. Mañana es un día sumamente especial. Por fin, después de esperar un año, podré ver Civil War. Es una pena el que no pudiera ir al estreno ni que tuviera a una bonita chica con la que ir pero no le voy a decir que no a una película tan buena. Es por eso que la batalla de Iron man contra el Capi la he decidido subir hoy. Tranquilos por de el resto de los combates los subiré en el fanfic de** _La nueva familia_ **. Pase lo que pase mañana, esta será mi batalla. Gracias a Guest por haber comentado. Tambien le quiero dar la bienvenida a nuestra familia a potterheadeden934, a quien le agradezco que se haya interesado y le haya dado el visto bueno a varios de mis proyectos.**

El soldado y el caballero

La puerta metálica se abrió una vez más. Esta vez, de ella salía un demonio rojo que estaba bastante herido debido a las marcas de golpes que tenía todo su cuerpo. Por no hablar de la cojera que el abogado ciego trataba de disimular.

-Matt, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Steve preocupado por el estado de su subordinado.

-Lo siento, capitán. Le he fallado. La técnica de combate de pantera negra ha sido demasiado potente para mis poderes oculares.-Dijo indignado Daredevil.

Steve se paró a pensar en aquel momento. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí dentro peleando? Unas horas, unos días…La falta de sueño y el no saber en aquel momento la diferencia de el día y la noche hacía muy complicado el seguir manteniéndose cuerdo. Algunos de los Vengadores Secretos ya se habían empezado a desesperar. ¿Nos darán de verdad nuestra libertad si ganamos? ¿Esto será una trampa? Todo era confusión y tristeza. Además del hecho de no saber lo que le había ocurrido a Scott. Nada parecía tener ya sentido. Lo único a lo que se podían aferrar en ese momento era a sus vidas y a la promesa que les había hecho el bando opuesto.

Peor de repente todo había cambiado. ¿Queréis saber porqué? Porque a pesar de que Steve no era matemático, podía saber cuándo doce y doce son números iguales.

-Capitán, ¿qué hacemos ahora?-Preguntó Peter que al no tener su máscara se podía ver que su rostro estaba lleno de sangre y magulladuras.

El soldado se dio la vuelta para ver a sus subordinados, a su mejor amigo y a su novia. Habían salido todo tipo de rivales nuevos a lo largo de los diferentes combates pero sabía que en el tablero de ajedrez de los dos bando solo quedaban los dos reyes para sacrificar.

-Steve, cariño…-Le llamó Wanda con aquella sonrisa melancólica que siempre tenía en su rostro y con la cuál le enamoró al soldado.-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Steve se plantó en frente de todos y comenzó a hablar.

-¡Todos vosotros! ¡Habéis sacrificado un montón por la causa! ¡Una causa que quizá no era la vuestra! Pero que habéis defendido de todos modos. Ahora me toca a mí hacer mi parte. Todo este conflicto ha sido provocado principalmente porque yo discutí con mi amigo. ¡AHORA ES TIEMPO DE QUE TONY Y YO RESOLVAMOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ NUESTRAS DIFERENCIAS!

Todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido por la declaración de el soldado. Parece que la batalla final por fin había llegado. Acto seguido, Steve cogió su escudo y su colocó su casco mientras que todos sus compañeros le acompañaban hacia la puerta.

-Amor, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Insinuó la castaña sin temor de que los demás la escucharan.-Puedo leer tu mente pero igualmente la haré. ¿Estás nervioso?

-Sí. Claro. Estoy muy nervioso. Voy a luchar con un buen compañero que aparte de conocer todas mis técnicas de lucha también sabe todo acerca de mí. Y luego estáis vosotros. Si fallo vosotros tendréis que correr y yo…Y yo…no puedo fracasar.

Una mano fue posada sobre el hombro de el líder de los Vengadores.

-Eh amigo, tranquilízate. Aún no has fracasado en nada.-Le dijo Bucky a su hermano.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que hiciste con nosotros?-Preguntó con su permanente sonrisa Peter.

-Tú marcaste una vez una diferencia. Es hora de hacerlo de nuevo pero aquí y ahora.-Dijo Logan dándole ánimos a su amigo y camarada.

-¡No voy a dejar que te des por vencido, anciano!-Exclamó Deadpool

-Pero…Pero yo…-Empezó a tartamudear Steve.

-Pero nada. Tú aún eres el Capitán America.-Dijo esta vez Wanda.

Lo único que hizo Steve en ese ,omento fue sonreír y abrazar a cada uno de sus amigos. Cuando llegó a estar con Wanda a solas, justo en el momento en el que iba a entrar a la zona de lucha, se dedicó a tener unos momentos a solas con su aún novia.

-Una cena. Una cita normal. Una velada con amigos. Una acampada. Esas son cosas que me gustaría darte y créeme…te las daré.-El soldado le dio un beso ligero pero apasionado a la castaña y se fue a enfrentarse a su destino.

…..

En aquel cuadrilátero de metal se encontraban dos héroes. Dos hermanos. Dos amigos. Que se habían terminado visto envueltos en un conflicto mayor que ellos mismo por las opiniones que cada uno tenía. Era hora de zanjar esto.

-Sabía que estarías aquí.-Dijo Tony con la máscara de su casco abierto.-Esto sí que me trae recuerdo Steve.

-Sí y al igual que antes, vas a perder aquí.

-No daré los mismos golpes que la otra vez. Y seguro que tú tampoco. Esto se termina aquí. El flujo tiene que seguir.

-Ya te dije Tony, que lo que el flujo necesita es una revolución. El ideal que yo persigo, no tiene nada que ver con el tuyo.

El hombre de hierro se quedó unos minutos callado.

-Howard StArk. Mi padre nació en las sombras y protegió el mundo de esas sombras. ¿Entiendes cómo fue su vida, no? Ese es el ideal que quiero seguir. Moverme en la luz, llevar al mundo por el camino correcto y recibir todo el odio que me toque para poder trabajar por la paz. Para lograr esa meta, no me importa las manos que tenga que estrechar. Aceptaré toda la responsabilidad que conlleva eso. No tengo un padre, una madre, o un hermano. Estoy solo y estoy preparado para soportar toda la responsabilidad yo solo.

-No has entendido nada de cómo vivió Howard. Hay cosas que no puedes hacer solo. Como en el combate con Ultron.

-Las cosas no siempre saldrán bien, Steve. Pero puede que tengas razón tú. Lo que este mundo necesita en una revolución. Me ocuparé de toda la oscuridad del pasado y reiniciaré las cosas con un futuro puro y sin determinar. Pero,¿ y tú? Acaso…¿Te desharás de todos tus recuerdo de Los Vengadores?-Preguntó Iron Man.

-Sí. Tengo que cortar con mi pasado. No queda de otra.

-¡No lo harás! No te lo permitiré. Aprendí todo lo que sé de la gente del pasado. Pude seguir progresando gracias a Los Vengadores y a mis amigos.

-Sí, yo tampoco te dejaré cortar con eso. Ahora…tú y yo sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer.

Segundo después los dos hermanos se encontraron en una colisión de escudo y repulsores, de la cual se separaron para poder lanzar golpes más dinámicos.

-¿Descartar tu pasado? ¿Acaso no te importan los recuerdo del equipo y de los demás?-Preguntó Tony mientras que lanzaba cada ráfaga de energía que era parado por el escudo de Steve.

-Sí. Ahora quiero proteger lo que me importa por lo que eso carece de sentido para mí.-Un lanzamiento de escudo que fue reprendido por un fuerte golpe del hombre de acero.

-¿Y Nathasa? Ella nunca dejó de…

¡-No Tony! No me volveré a dejar atar por esa cadena. Los siguientes tres ataques con el escudo fueron recibidos ya que Tony no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.-Solo te tengo que derrotar y todo se habrá acabado.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te los digo?! ¡NO PUEDES VENCERME!-El unirayo de Iron Man hizo que Steve tuviera que retorceder de gorma considerable.

-Eres tan terco como siempre. No has cambiado.-El lanzamiento de escudo esta vez había salido bien al hacer que la mitad del casco se desprendiera.

-Le prometía a Nat que te traería de regreso a casa. Y esta vez, pienso cumplir esa promesa. Pero sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Es tan fácil para nosotros cortar nuestra conexión? ¿No verdad? Igual que con Rodhey o Bucky, nuestra conexión no puede cortarse tan fácilmente

-Cierto, no solo nos reconectamos con nuestros amigos. También con nuestros enemigos , gente rodeada por el odio, gente dolida en su interior. Incluso fuimos capaces de resolver…¡Los problemas del mundo!

-Sí. Ahora, para los dos solo falta una persona. Debería ser fácil para cada uno, el querer salvar a un amigo testarudo. ¿No es así?

Los dos luchadores se alejaron el uno del otro una vez que los golpes y ataques terminaron de caer. Los dos se dedicaron una sonrisa el uno al otro. Tranquilos les irá bien. Solo tienen que recordar que cada uno leva sobre sus hombros las inspiraciones de toda esa gente. Si alguno de ellos no tienen suficiente poder…lo pueden tomar prestado de ellos o de nosotros. Porque chicos, ese es todo el poder que hemos creado entre todos al creer en nuestros héroes.

-No, todavía no dejaré que te vayas, Tony.-Dijo el soldado con determinación.

-¿Porqué? Una y otra y otra vez. Y otra y otra. ¡¿Porqué sigues haciendo esto?! ¡¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?! ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?!-Preguntó Tony molesto por primera vez en su vida al no saber la respuesta de aquellas preguntas.

-…Porque soy tu amigo.

Los dos héroes se volvieron a sonreír el uno al otro. Ha llegado la hora

-Ahora vamos…a terminar con esto.-Dijo Tony mientras se quitaba el casco y comenzaba a poner toda su energía en aquel último golpe.

-Sí…Vamos…a acabar…con….todos nuestros combates.-El soldado sabría que aquel último golpe con su escudo sí sería el ñultimo

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

Una inmensa explosión inundó todo el campo de batalla haciendo que el mismo suelo y estructura se derrumbaran.

Es realmente el vínculo entre hermanos lo que hizo que aquella guerra se provocara, que provocó todos los sacrificios hechos y todo el dolor. Pero también es el vínculo entre hermanos lo que traerá la paz.


	43. Chapter 43

**Muy buenas a todos gente de Fanfiction. Soy consciente de la brevedad de este capítulo pero es algo que he sentido que tenía que escribir. Lamento que os deje cortos con esto pero quiero que sepáis que en el próximo capítulo será el más largo y que probablemente se a el último del fanfic y que traiga la conclusión definitiva. Doy gracias a Guadalupe y a Ex asesinarusa por haber comentado. Tambien quiero agradecer a shikasaga-chan por haberse interesado por mi trabajo.**

Tony fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos y pudo sentir que todo el cuerpo le dolía. Su armadura estaba rota y no podía notar ni ver su brazo derecho a causa del humo. Estaba claro que aquel último impacto había sido demasiado fuerte, tanto que había hundido el suelo y había levantado unas grandes paredes. El humo no parecía un problema grave y Tony seguía vivo, nada parecía estar mal. Pero…¿Y Steve?

-¡Aayy!-Sonó un ruido de dolor al extremo de Stark. Lo reconoció al instante. Su viejo amigo también estaba bien.-¡Supongo que es demasiado pronto para que te muevas! ¡Y yo que pensaba que podría darte un puñetazo para despertarte!

-Je, je…Je, je, je…-Se comenzó a reír el millonario.-¿Quieres seguir peleando?

-¡Claro! Pelearé contigo cuanto quieras.

-Tranquilízate, Steve. Lo admitó.-Empezó a hablar Tony de la forma más seria que pudo.-He…perdido.

Tony le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo mientras que este se quedaba impactado.

-¡Si serás idiota! ¡Esto no se trata de ganar o perder! ¡Mi amigo estaba de mal humor así que pensé en darle unos cuantos golpes para despertarlo, eso es todo!

-Oye, Steve…Te acepto. Si muero aquí, la larga guerra que viene desde la invasión chitauri habrá terminado. Este es otro tipo de revolución. Decidiré este asunto por mí mismo, de una vez por todas.

-¡¿Cómo se supone que vas a decidir algo si te mueres?! ¡Si te da igual todo, es mejor que vivas y me ayudes!-Dijo Steve con un poco de enfado.-¡Lo que yo quiero hacer es cooperar con todos los héroes! ¡Tú incluido, por supuesto!

-Aunque no creo…que los demás estén de acuerdo con esta decisión.

-Tony, si sigues diciendo estas cosas te golpearé.

-No sé se en el futuro, vuelva a desafiarte y a enfrentarme a ti., Steve.

-No, ni tú ni yo haremos esto nunca más. ¿Quieres saber porqué estoy tan seguro de esto? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¿No me entiendes? ¡Vamos! ¡Eres un tío listo y a pesar de eso eres el único que todavía no lo entiende! Ahora que lo pienso…¡Creo que siempre has sido muy tonto!-Steve volteó su cabeza y observó que Tony había ocultado su cara para que no le viera llorar.

-Tú y yo. Solíamos estar siempre solos, hambrientos de cariño…Niños que supurábamos odio. Fuimos cada uno por nuestro lado, y luchamos. Pero Steve, tú nunca renunciaste a mí. Seguiste acercándote cada vez más a mi corazón. Aunque habría tenido sentido que atacaras con odio…me dijiste que yo era tu amigo. No importaba lo mucho que te hiriera , aún así me aceptabas como amigo. Si hoy me salvo, será gracias a ti. Antes no hacíamos más que pelar. Y ahora podemos sentir el dolor de nuestros corazones. Y esto no solo es entre nosotros. Tal vez sea algo a una escala mucho más grande.


	44. Chapter 44

**¡Un año! Hace cinco días hizo exactamente un año desde que empecé en Fanfiction. La verdad es que me sorprende hasta donde he llegado. Especialmente yo, que soy una persona que al minuto uno se empieza a rajar. Sinceramente, si tuviera elegir qué es lo mejor de Fanfiction sin duda alguna sería el cariño que me dais y ver cómo veis y disfrutáis las cosas que hago me hace querer continuar más y más. Aún recuerdo cuan do empezó todo, yo le escribí un review a RogerssEvanss contándole más o menos mi situación y que quería escribir algo. Estoy donde estoy gracias a ella. Gracias.**

 **Y bueno, supongo que ahora os preguntaréis qué va a pasar ahora. Lo que pasa es que no me voy a detener. Voy a seguir escalando y esforzándome cada día, hasta llegar a la meta. Estoy mojando el teclado. Estoy escribo esto después de haber acabado el capítulo y he empezado a llorar. Os quiero un montón a todos los que me leéis y gracias por el apoyo que me habéis estado dando.**

THE LAST

 _..._

 _Hace dos años_

 _El muchacho azabache se encontraba en un complejo industrial, al chico le daba el sol en la cara y lo único que podía ver es que no muy lejos de él se encontraba un deportivo negro y una mujer pelirroja de facciones atractivas que llevaba unas gafas de sol puesta. Estaba citado con ella._

 _-¿Eres Ackerman?-Preguntó la mujer al chico en cuanto este se acercó. La mujer entendió como un sí el que el chaval sacudiera la cabeza.-Sube al coche._

 _El muchacho se subió al deportivo y una vez sentado pudo ver más de cerca a la mujer y observar la hermosura de sus ojos verdes._

 _¿Este coche no está escrito al departamento?_

 _-No, no lo está, niño. Pero es una pasada, ¿eh?-Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa justo cuando encendió el automóvil._

 _-¿Dónde tenemos el despacho? ¿Es en la central donde trabajaremos?-Preguntó esta vez el chico._

 _-Ya estás trabajando, cielo. Hoy haremos instrucción, agente Ackerman. Daremos una vuelta para que veas cómo es el negocio. Tengo treinta y ocho casos pendientes de juicio, sesenta y tres en investigación y doscientos cincuenta que no consigo resolver. SHIELD supervisa a cinco agentes o sea cinco personalidades distintas y cinco clases de problemas. Tú podrías ser el sexto si actúas como debes. No pienso ayudarte, ¿queda claro? No hago de canguro. Tienes hoy y solo el día de hoy para que vea cómo eres y de qué estás hecho. Si no te gusta el trabajo de campo bájate del coche, vuelve a la central y busca un trabajo de chupatintas. ¿Oido?-Sentenció la mujer con la última pregunta._

 _-Completamente.-Contestó el chico con un poco más de soltura._

 _-Perfecto. Ahora, ¿porqué un chico como tú quiere ser agente de campo?_

 _-Porque quiero…servir a mi comunidad librándola de los actos de crímenes peligrosos._

 _-Claro, claro. Ahora suéltame la verdad._

 _-Yo…Eh…Quiero ascender a director. -Respondio algo avergonzado el azabache._

 _-Ahora sí. Y lo lograrás, tú puedes. Pero olvídate de las tonterías que te enseñaron en la academia. No me vengas con formalismos…Porque eso puede matarte._

 _-Haré lo que tú me digas que haga._

 _La mujer no respondió, solo se limitó a sonreír al jovencito. Esto sería el inició de algo grande._

 _…_

En una enorme sala de juicio. Se encontraba Joel delante de todo el estrado y un montón de cámaras señalándole.

-Agente Ackerman. Usted es un oficial en funcionamiento de SHIELD, ¿correcto?-Preguntó el juez.

-Así es. Soy un agente de nivel dos. A no ser que me lo hayan quitado.-Contestó con algo de soberbia Joel.

-Usted trabajó con el fugitivo Steve Rogers. Incumplió la ley y puso a toda su unidad en peligro al compaginarse con unos animales. Hablemos de las fallas que ha tenido su unidad…Si es que aún es suya.

-Pues el agente de aviación Robert se batió en un duelo aéreo con Falcon y como bien sabe usted ganó el que tenía más colores en su mochila. Yo y el agente Stevenson fuimos en contra de Vision y mi brazo roto explicará el resultado. Por último los demás miembros de mi unidad tienen heridas leves.

La junta del juicio se encontraba a la espera de un veredicto. Fue en ese momento en el que el azabache se dio la vuelta y observó quién estaba en el estrado. Sus cinco compañeros, algunos de los miembros del equipo de Iron Man y el mismísimo Tony Stark. Pero no había rastro de Nathasa.

-¿Y sabe algo de el criminal de HYDRA conocido como Zemo?

-Para nada. Escapó. Por lo que yo sé el Soldado de Invierno le dio una buena paliza antes de eso.

-¿Y tiene algún conocimiento de lo que le ha podido pasar al Capitán Rogers y a su equipo de criminales?

-Yo no les llamaría criminales porque todo lo que han estad haciendo hasta ahora no es nada malo. Y no van a parar de hacerlo. No sé donde están pero ellos son personas capaces de tener todo el mundo para jugar.-Contestó el azabache.

-Agente Ackerman. Este tribunal es consciente de que usted ha firmado los Acuerdos de Sokovia para poder actuar bajo la ley. Podríamos encerrarle a usted y a su equipo ahora mismo pero si les dejamos marchar, ¿quién nos dice que no tratarán de engañarnos y volver a actuar bajo las sombras?-Dio el juez su pregunta final al mejorado.

Joel no respondió, se limitó a pensar un momento para finalmente mirar al tribunal con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé, señor. Supongo que no le queda otra opción que fiarse de mí.

…...

A las afueras del tribunal, Tony se dirigió a una zona oscura. En ese lugar se encontró a Los Vengadores Secretos que llevaban ropa de incógnito, lo único raro es que Steve no estaba allí.

Bucky, quién ya se había recuperado de sus heridas, se acercó lentamente a Tony.

-¿Está hecho?-Preguntó de forma seca.

-Sí. El tribunal ha aceptado sus firmas. Joel y los demás chavales trabajarán desde ahora de forma segura. Nadie los tocará.

-Eso es bueno. No se merecen de menos. ¿Y ahora qué, señor millonario? ¿Acaso nos vas a meter en la cárcel?

-No que va. Un anciano como tú en la cárcel sería un caramelito. Mi deber es deteneros pero creo que voy a daros…unos cinco munutos de ventaja.-Dijo el multimillonario con una sonrisa.

-¡Solo cinco minutos!-S quejó Wade en voz alta.

-Creo que ahora son cuatro minutos con cuarenta y cinco segundos. Así que vamos.-Dijo Sharon agarrándole por el brazo al mercenario bocazas.

Al cabo de un rato Peter, Logan, Sharon, Wade, Scott, Matt y John se habían ido. En un momento, solo quedaban Bucky, Skye y Tony en el callejón.

-¿Nos vemos esta noche?-Le preguntó el asesino a su novia.

-Más te vale.-Le respondió la morena con un beso a lo que Barnes aprovechó para irse.

-¿No crees que ese tío es un poco mayor para ti?-Le preguntó el caballero de hierro a la inhumana.

-Para nada. Los noventa y siete son una buena edad.

…

En el mismo complejo, en la misma pista y en el mismo coche. Allí se encontraba Nathasa sentada y sin nada mejor que hacer…solo con una pistola para entretenerse y las lágrimas que manchaban su rostro.

En ese momento Unos golpecitos se dieron en la ventanilla y la rusa vio a aquel joven que la tenía tan en vilo. El muchacho subió al coche de inmediato y miró el arma.

-¿Qué es lo que hace, sensei?

-Quitarme de en medio. No molestes, Joel.

El muchacho mantuvo el mismo semblante en su cara y no se movió.

-Para ti es fácil. Solo ha pensado en usted misma. Pero no ha pensado en los demás. En que si usted se va…y nos deja a todos aquí jodidos.

-Joel. Te dije en su día que tú eras el futuro, y es así. Tú ya tienes tu vida, déjame a mí termin…

-¡Pues no me da la gana! Usted es la heroína, la agente, ¡LA VENGADORA! No puede quitarse de en medio así como así. Y no importa lo que haga yo siempre voy a estar ahí, me haga lo que me haga.-Dijo el azabache con determinación.

-Cuando Bruce me dejó, sentí como que realmente no hubiera nada vivo dentro de mí. Cuando estalló todo este asunto yo quise estar para ser útil pero me equivoqué. En el momento en el que te atravesé el ojo con aquella lanza, morí entera. Y eso es…porque tú…eres lo más cercano que he tenido a un hijo. Así que no hay nada más que hablar.

-Pero yo la quiero.-Afirmó el joven sin miedo a lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Porqué? Tienes toda una vida por delante y las hay más jóvenes y más guapas. No deberías conformarte conmigo.

-Yo no me conformo, ni quiero a una más joven ni más guapa. Yo te quiero a ti.

La pelirroja le miró al chico con una actitud. En verdad este chaval los tenía bien puestos. Además, ella ya lo había dicho: El amor es una cosa de niños.

Nathasa se inclinó y besó a Joel en los labios, un beso que esta vez el azabache no tardó en corresponder.

…

Tony iba caminando lentamente por las calles de Nueva York. En ese momento un motorista con una chaqueta vaquera se detuvo frente a él. Aquel sujeto resulto ser el mismísimo Steve.

-Veo que el retiro te está cundiendo.-Bromeó Steve con su amigo.

-Es lo que tenemos los jubilados. Nunca nada es suficiente para nosotros.-Steve guardó silencio por un momento.-Tony, yo…

-Capi, para. Los dos podríamos estar todo el santo día dando por saco acerca de lo que cada uno podría haber hecho. Pero ni tu ni yo queremos oírlo.

Steve casi mantuvo su sonrisa y no dijo una palabra. Lo único que hizo fue coger un teléfono y dárselo a Tony.

-Por si necesitáis ayuda.

En ese momento una motocicleta de color escarlata derrapó cerca de ellos. La conductora era Wanda y lo más característico de su moto era el lema que había a la derecha: **¿No lo has visto venir?**

-Tu chica te espera capitán. No la hagas esperar y intenta sentar la cabeza un poco, viejo.- Iron Man se fue alejando poco a poco de su amigo hasta que se dio la vuelta y le gritó.-Déjame a mí lo de salvar el mundo! ¡Tú diviértete!


	45. Chapter 45

**¡Qué no! ¿Os creías que ya se había acabado esta historia? ¡Pues no! Esta historia aún tiene mucha guerra que dar.**

 **Bien este es un proyecto que llevo mucho tiempo pensando en realizar. En fin resulta que como dije en una de mis notas de autor, en este verano voy a hacer la continuación de "Un comienzo difícil de aceptar" haciendo que las OCs se enfrentes como si esto fuese otra Civil War. En mi opinión es un buen intermedio entre la historia anterior y lo que aún está por venir. Resulta que al final voy a meter a más amigos y sumamos un total de once. Es ahí en donde tuve que empezar a pensar en alguien más para poder completar mi amigo. Fue entonces cuando contacte con Ex-asesinarusa para preguntarle si quería trabajar conmigo y en unas pocas semanas terminamos los retoques de su personaje. Para mí e un placeer el poder ser capaz de trabajar con ella y espero seguir haciéndolo en un futuro. Es por eso que ya que está todo completo y preparado os voy a dar algunos comunicados que han dejado alguno de los personajes:**

· Elizabeth Davidson: _¡Hooola! Bueno, creo que debería empezar por presentarme; yo soy un chica de Chile que lleva ya varios años circulando por ff como lectora_. La verdad es que si he escrito un par de cosas pero nunca las termino por que la historia va perdiendo sentido y solo me gustan un par de cosas de cada una. _Hasta que conoci al autor de este fanfic y sentí curiosidad. Comenzé a hablar con él, y terminamos por formar una especie de amistad online. Paso el tiempo y un día me llega un mensaje de Beta preguntandome si quería tener un OC en su proximo fic, Y así fue como termine aquí, siendo la primera OC femenina en esta historia.  
Principalmente mi aporte al fic han sido unas cuantas ideas de como reacionaría mi OC en diversas situaciones y de cómo sería ella en sí. Espero se diviertan leyendo, así como yo me he entretenido colaborando en su elaboración.¡ Gracias por leer!_

· Charles Grant: _Saludos a todos los lectores. No he leído más fanfics que los de Beta-face Avenger y he leído dos o tres, también decir que la idea de hacer realidad en el fanfic los poderes que se te pasan por la cabeza cuando fantaseas. Yo he elegido el poder de mi personaje por lo que es normal que no me disguste. Yo llevo casi diez años con el escritor por lo que deduzco lo que puede ser predecible. Sus gustos han variado a lo largo de los años, pero dentro del conjunto de sus gustos tanto los nuevos como los viejos tienen todos algo en común. La acción que se llevará a cabo en la historia en un ejemplo. En sí mi personaje será así como cuando Naruto se pone en modo Kyubi en la película The Last, para mí esas habilidades sumadas al control sobre la antimateria me atraen mucho._

· John Highway: _Buenas gente. No estoy todo lo metido que me gustaría estar en este proyecto, solo sé que Beta me quería adentro, y me sentí alagado y acepté. Claramente conozco a mi personaje, pero no sé mucho más. No sois ciegos, mi personaje es un calco de MGS, es innegable, pero me gusta pensar que aparte de la grandeza de Snake, hay un toque mío dentro. Bueno, Beta escribe histroias muy interesantes, aunque siendo sinceros, yo soy más de videojuegos, no es que sea n negado para los cómics, pero soy incapaz de llegar a comprender la historia en su totalidad, algo que él, obviamente, puede, y le hace un gran escritor que avanza rápidamente y seguirá avanzando en mi opinión. Para el final de la historia no sé qué decir, aunque no quiero que mi personaje acabe mal. A pesar de que con factor curativo eso sea difícil._

· Mark Stevenson: _Buenas a todo el mundo. Creo que este proyecto ayudará a entender mejor sobre la otra historia. Mi personaje, desde mi punto de vista, frecerá muchísimo y será uno de los personajes principales al ser el líder del otro equipo. Os digo desde el principio que mi relación con el escritor es la puta hostia y le he visto progresar muy bien en Fanfiction. Para mí la historia debería acabr de una forma abierta para que los lectores se imaginen el resto de la historia. Mi personaje tiene poderes de elemento y en el final de la historia anterior adquirió muchísimo poder y será capaz de dominar elementos muy interesantes. En el momento en el que el grupo se divida será un impacto psicológico incluso capaz de causarle la locura pero le vendrá muy bien como experiencia. La historia tendría que terminar con la disolución de uno de los dos bandos, un acuerdo o con la muerte de uno de los jefes._

· Michael Williams: Hey, muy buenas lectores. Este proyecto me parece muy interesante ya que enfrenta a los héroes que ya habíamos visto antes y me parece muy buena idea como ya vimos en Civil War. Mi personaje es un chaval que lo da todo en el combate pero que a veces se reserva para otros asuntos. Y me gustaría que la historia terminase de manera que no hubiese un claro vencedor. Yo creo que mi personaje se entregará al cien por la causa y que será una mezcla de emociones ya que puede que en otro bando haya amigos.

 **En fin si tenéis alguna sugerencia o duda sobre el fanfic dejad un review o tambien podéis mandarme un PM a mí o a Ex-asesinarusa. Espero que os parezca interesante esta continuación.**


End file.
